No More Miss Nice Girl
by ZombieGurl98
Summary: Rated M just to be safe. There's LJ action! There's a full summary inside. Hogwarts holds a reunion, will Lily Evans attend? Currently being revised.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- Harry Potter, and anything that has to do with Harry Potter does not belong to me, it all belongs to the author J.K Rowlings. I only own the plot/story, all original characters presented throughout the duration of this fic, and the personalities of characters.

Summary- Lily Evans was always the quiet, geeky, ugly, fat, outcast that nobody wanted. She either never existed to people, or she was constantly picked on and bullied. Now five years after her Hogwarts years has ended has anything changed? Will she show up for a month long reunion at Hogwarts? And if she does will they want the old Lily back?

**No More Miss Nice Girl**

**Prologue  
**

_The train got further and further away. Away from the teasing, the name calling, the isolation, and the bulling for the last time. There wasn't going to be anymore after this. No more teasing, no more England, no more Hogwarts. She was going to get away from it, as far away as possible. Seven years like that was enough, she didn't want to be anywhere near it anymore. She had nothing to hold her back, no friends, no pets, no nothing. Sure she had a family, but that didn't matte. She hadn't mattered to them for a long time. Her resolve was firmly set, unwavering to all that tried to change it. She was going to start over. She wasn't going to be the punching bag anymore. She wasn't going to cry at night for things she knew she would never be able to have. She wasn't going to pray to be loved anymore, or for friends. She didn't need them, seven years at Hogwarts had taught her that. She wasn't going to be the quiet girl who always was left behind. More importantly, she wasn't going to be Lily Evans anymore._

­

* * *

A/N- I went back and fixed/changed a few things. Obviously it wasn't that much, but as of now (or whenever I get free time) I'm going to be revising chapters. I'm not changing anything, however, just fixing spelling and grammatical errors. Also, I suppose this is a little AU. All flames will be ignored and discarded. 

ZombieGurl98


	2. Ch1

_Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. I only own the story/plot and all original characters presented throughout the duration of this fic._

_Summery- Lily Evans was always the quiet, geeky, ugly, fat, outcast that no body wanted. She either never existed to people, or she was constantly picked on and bullied. Now five years after her Hogwarts years has ended has anything changed? Will she show up for a month long reunion at Hogwarts? And if she does will they want the old Lily back?_

_A/N- Warning of crude language._

**No More Miss Nice Girl**

**Chapter 1**

The stars in the darkened night sky twinkled brightly, contrasting against the dark hue of night. A cool wind blew through the busy streets of Makaha, Hawaii. A group of young ladies in their early/late twenties were walking toward a very busy nightclub. However, as they neared it some went to the front, while some went to the back entrance of the club. A big African American man stood at the back entrance of the cub. When the girls neared it he smiled at them before letting them in without hesitation.

The club was loud and had a color scheme of shiny chrome black and silver. Loud music could be heard from the DJ and people ordering drinks. The girls went to the back of the club and entered a room where some other girls were.

The girls greeted each other. There were a total of seven occupants in the room at the moment, all of who worked at the club. Some of them danced, others served drinks. The ones who danced were busy getting dressed in something they could easily move in as they fixed their makeup and hair.

"Hey, Janice, is there anyone new out there tonight?" A tall Latino girl names Kristi asked. Kristi was one of the dancers at the club, and one of the loudest. If she wasn't dancing or serving drinks she was with a 'fuck buddy', as she so eloquently put it. However, one could always count on her to be there when they needed her to be.

Janice, a pretty African-American girl about twenty-five years old who served drinks there, looked at Kristi and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. I was busy talking to the boss," She said.

"Talking yea right," Another girl teased.

"Shut up, Marie," Janice said to the black haired girl of about twenty-seven years old who also served drinks.

Marie grinned at her. "What? We all know that you and him got something going on?" She teased.

Janice rolled her eyes. "I gotta go, as do you," She said poking Marie who nodded. "See you out on the floor," She called as she left with Marie, leaving five other women in the room.

The others were laughing softly as they finished getting dressed, fixed their hair, and carefully applied their makeup with practiced perfection. After a few minutes another girl left to go serve drinks, leaving only four. The four who had came in together. They all glanced at each other before going back to their task at hand.

"Hey, Kristi, how busy do you think it will be tonight?" Asked Dana, a tall twenty four year old dancer with natural blonde hair.

Kristi gave her the look. "Why do you always ask _me_ this?" She asked before going back to brushing her short black hair, making it flare stylishly at the bottom even more.

Dana shrugged before finishing her makeup. "I'm ready. Is anyone else?" She asked looking over her friends and fellow dancers.

"Almost," Came the reply of a twenty five year old brunette named Casey.

Dana rolled her eyes. "Come on." Impatience laced her words.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… I'm finished, come on," She said walking over to her best friend.

Dana looked at Kristi. "You ready." Kristi gave the blonde a look that clearly stated no. Dana shrugged. "Ren, you ready?" She asked.

"Do I look ready?" A young woman snapped, sending them a sideways glance. Ren was Kristi's best friend and vise versa. Coming equipped with a mean streak, she was one of the 'bitches' out of her group of friends. She had dark ruby red hair that was short and flared outward at the bottom, was twenty-three years old, and was one of the youngest out of the group.

"Geez I get the picture," Dana said. "See you guys out on the dance floor." She left with Marie behind her.

When they were gone Kristi looked over at her friend, raised an eyebrow. "What's on your mind, Renny Ren Ren?" She teased. Ren sent her a look, rolled her eyes.

"You need help Kristi, ya know?" She asked her playfully.

Kristi grinned at her. "No more then you do my dear," She retorted as she watched Ren finish applying her black eyeliner. "You ready now?" Kristi asked her.

Ren rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm ready. Lets go," She said and followed her friend out of the room to go do her job: dance.

**(An hour later)**

An hour later, at one AM in the morning one could find Kristi Jefferson and Ren O'Neill dancing the night away to 'Hey Mama' by the Black Eyed Peas. Ren and Kristi looked hot, making guys, and girls, mouth water as they moved to the music and words. They both loved their job because they loved to dance. Both could hip-hop perfectly, Ren more so then Kristi because Kristi liked break dancing better then hip-hop.

When the song 'Hey Mama' was over Kristi and Ren left to go back to the room they had changed in. When they entered the room they flopped down on the couch. Sweat ran down their bodies from dancing so much. Ren got both of them a glass of water.

"Wow, that was fun," Kristi said.

Ren nodded her head in agreement as she downed her glass of water. "I know. Shouldn't Dana and Marie be back by now?" Ren asked.

Kristi shrugged. "The hell if I should know," Kristi said as she went and began to touch up her make again so it would look fresh.

Just then, Dana and Marie walked through the door. Ren gave them both a glass of water, which they took, drinking it gratefully. Afterwards they went to touch up their makeup and hair.

"God this has to be the busiest night I've ever seen," Dana commented.

Marie nodded her in agreement. "I know. It's so busy, with a lot of hot and single guys," She said and giggled.

"Who says they're all single and for you?" Ren asked with a smirk.

The other girls laughed at that, while Marie rolled her eyes at her friend. "Hey, Kristi, what time are you and Ren getting off tonight?" Dana asked.

Kristi looked at her and shrugged. "Five I think."

Dana rolled her eyes. "Ren?"

"Five," She replied. Dana nodded her head. "What about you guys?"

"Four thirty," Dana told her. Ren nodded her head before her and Kristi left the room to go back to work.

**(Five thirty)**

Kristi and Ren walked into their beach house they rented and switched on the lights. Ren threw her jacket on the floor; Kristi threw hers on top of Ren's. Ren walked into their kitchenette, fully intending on getting herself something to eat while Kristi took out her hoop earrings and laid them down. Their beach house wasn't big, but it wasn't incredible small either. It was big enough for the both of them and a third if they wanted. Also, it was in their price range. Kristi was the one who kept it clean because Ren wouldn't have anything to do with cleaning or cooking (she blamed it on the feminist in her). They usually just ordered out if they were hungry, however.

"I'm going to bed, see ya in the morning," Kristi said, heading off to her room. After Kristi had closed her door, Ren walked into the living room, plopping down ungracefully on the couch to eat her sandwich before going to bed.

**(The Next Day)**

After getting out of the shower, Ren dried her dark red hair, brushed it before pulling it back in a ponytail, and slipped into a pair of short jean cargo shorts and a black halter with black eye liner outlining her eyes. She then walked out of her room and saw Kristi sitting at the table in her pj's eating some cereal and reading the paper. Ren smirked and walked into the kitchenette.

"Wow, Kristi Jefferson, actually reading. I'm impressed. I always thought you were kind of illiterate," She teased. Kristi mocked glared at her, giving her the finger.

"Ha, ha very funny. Maybe you should try it sometime," She said. Ren rolled her eyes, pouring herself a glass of orange juice before sitting down on the edge of the table. Kristi looked at Ren weird for a moment. When Ren noticed she raised an eyebrow at her.

"Anyways I'm out. See ya later," Ren called out, walking out the door.

**(At the Market place)**

Ren walked through the crowds of people shopping at the market place, the hot Hawaiian sun glaring down on her. Ren loved Hawaii; it was always warm and never cold. There was sun, beaches, the ocean, and places to surf. She just loved everything about Hawaii, almost everything anyways. She loathed getting sunburned, as she was unable to tan even the slightest. She was looking through fresh fruits and vegetables when someone walked up behind her, wrapping their arms around her slim waist. Ren stiffened about to go off on them when an all to familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Hey there sexy," The husky voice said playfully.

Ren rolled her eyes and relaxed as she pulled away from one of her other best friends, Jimmy Davis. She looked up at the six foot one well built tanned surfer. A goofy grin was plastered on his face, his hazel eyes shining with happiness.

"What do you want?" Ren asked putting a piece of red hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear.

Jimmy chuckled. "It's nice to see you again too, Renny," He said playfully with her. He was one of her closest friends, besides Kristi. He considered her to be his little sister.

She glared at him. "Don't call me that," She said, turning back around to search through the fresh produce.

"Kristi's allowed to," Jimmy pouted.

Ren rolled her eyes playfully at him. "But Kristi's special."

Jimmy's mouth dropped open. "Are you saying I'm not special?" He asked.

Ren pretended to think about this for a moment. "Yes." She laughed at his expression.

After Ren's laughter had settled down a comfortable silence fell between them. Finally Jimmy spoke up. "So how exactly is Kristi?" He asked timidly.

Ren glanced at him and raised an eyebrow at him. "Why don't you just ask her out already?" She asked annoyed that her two best friends didn't just tell the other that they were attracted to them, when they made it so obvious that they felt something for the other. She could never understand that, probably because she had never actually felt that way about someone, and didn't want to. Sure she had flings here and there, but she never felt anything for them. They were just there for her pleasure, something she could toy around with. She knew it was harsh, but she didn't care. She fucked; she didn't love. The only people she actually gave a damn about were Kristi, Jimmy, and Kassie. Other then that she didn't care about anyone, she preferred to play the part as the bitch. _'I decided that along time ago,'_ She thought to herself.

Jimmy sighed and looked at her. "I don't know... I mean what if she rejects me, or it completely screws our friendship up?" He told her.

Ren rolled her in annoyance. "The human heart is something I will never be able to comprehend," She said, starting to walk on down the street, leaving Jimmy standing there in his own thoughts. "I have to go and visit Kassie, see you round Jimmy." And with that Ren disappeared into the crowd of people.

Kassie owned a large beach house next to the ocean. She had been one of the first people she had met when she had first arrived in Hawaii. Kassie had been generous enough to take her in, and let her stay at her house for a little while until Ren was able to get on her own feet. While she had been staying with Kassie, Kassie had taught her how to box, karate, street fight, and several other forms of self-defense. She also helped her to loose _a lot _of weight. Shortly after that she had met Kristi, and the two had bonded instantly. Ren had felt bad about leaving Kassie to live with Kristi at first, but Kassie reassured her that it was ok, to just come visit her anytime she wanted. And that was what Ren had been doing for the last five years.

When Ren arrived at the two story white beach house she walked in the front door, and glanced around the clean and homey house. She heard music coming from downstairs, knew Kassie was down there with her punching bag, keeping in shape. Ren walked down the basement stairs. Sure enough there was Kassie, beating the crap out of her punching bag.

"Kassie!" Ren shouted at her. Kassie stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her. She grinned when she saw Ren there.

"Hey Ren. I was wondering when you were coming to see me again," Kassie said. Kassie had a dark, natural tan to her, with really dark hair. She was tall, and preferred to keep to herself. People of the island thought she was weird because they never really talked to her. In truth, Ren was really the only person who she talked to. Kassie was twenty-nine years old.

"I just came and saw you yesterday," Ren pointed out sarcastically.

Kassie shrugged and turned down her music. "That was yesterday," She said. "So you come to spar a little?"

Ren rolled her eyes. "Is that all you think about is sparring?" Ren asked fully walking into the large basement and flopping down in a chair.

Kassie shrugged. "Gotta keep it kicking ya know? Besides you haven't sparred in a while. I wanna see what ya have."

Ren gave Kassie a bored look. "I'm not wearing the right clothes," She pointed out.

Kassie rolled her eyes. "Excuses, excuses. Fine you're let off the hook this time, but next time it won't be so easy."

"Yea, yea I get the damn picture," Ren said. "Anyways there's a party tonight. Why don't you come?" Ren asked and watched as her friend stiffened slightly. She shook her head. "Come on Kassie, when do you get out of this bloody house?" Ren winced once she realized what she had said. Kassie raised an eyebrow.

"No matter how hard you try Ren, its not going to go away. You are who you are, you are what you are no matter what," Kassie said.

Ren glared at her slightly. "And what's that?"

"Well for one you're British, even though you've been pretty successful at hiding your accent," Kassie stated, some unknown sparkle appearing in her eyes. She didn't know Ren's past, she never tried to know her past, all she knew was that she was British and that was more then anyone else knew.

"Unfortunately, _yes_, I am. And as much as I would like to forget it, something or one always reminds me of it," Ren said a bit angrily, directing the comment toward her friend. Talking about this always got her angry… fast. "I have to go Kassie, I'll see you tomorrow." With that said, she quickly left Kassie's house.

**(Later that night)**

The music blared, the smell of smoke and liquor thick in the air. It was suffocating almost. Bodies were packed tightly against each other. Anywhere you moved you were always touching or being touched. Bodies moved together tightly pressed against each other as they moved to the rhythm of the music. Right in the middle of couples dancing was a short red head grinding to the music with a guy she didn't even know, nor did she want to know. Her head was light. She was unable to think about anything she was doing that night. The liquor that she had poured down her throat was starting to get to her, starting to intoxicate her. She liked this feeling. It let her forget everything. Let her just focus on the guy she was using at the moment.

When another song started up, Ren pulled away from her dancing partner, leaving in search of another. She blatantly ignored the protest from him. She walked by Kristi who was in the middle of a make out session with some surfer she had met before. Her dull emerald green eyes scanned over the people in search of her 'prey'. She spotted him, talking to skinny blonde that she knew and absolutely hated. She smirked and made her way over to him. The bitch in her began to rear up. Ren rudely walked in between the blonde and her 'prey', smiling seductively at him.

"Wanna dance?" She asked. The guy looked at her and smiled in response to her question. "Sorry hun, better luck next time." She smirked.

She pushed past the blonde who was glaring at her back as she left with the guy behind her. Out on the dance floor the guy, Rick, was all over her as they dance. Not that she minded, no not at all, but that was about as far as this little baby would go with her. She may be a bitch 99.9 percent of the time, however, she wasn't a complete slut. Besides she could get better if she wanted to go all the way tonight.

As the night dragged on, Ren had danced with many guys, to many for her to keep track of. It was late into the night and Ren knew her and Kristi should be getting home. She had had her fun with these people, now she was bored and wanted to go home so she could sleep off the hangover she was sure she would have in the morning. _'It's just a fucking_ _matter of finding Kristi,'_ She thought bitterly as she pushed her way through the masses of people hanging all over each other. Her green eyes searched the faces around her hoping she would spot her best friend. When she didn't she rolled her eyes, thought about leaving her there_. 'Besides she's a fucking big girl she can take care of herself.'_ Ren thought as she turned around to head toward the exit. On her way she ran into a tall blonde girl, bumping shoulders forcefully.

"Hey watch it," The blonde snapped.

Ren glared at the girl, saw it was one of her least favorite friends, Dana Richards. Honestly, she didn't know why she hung around her. She annoyed the loving hell out of Ren. She supposed the only reason she put up with her was because she was Kristi's friend. However, they really never got along.

"Oh Ren... Its you," Dana said looking at her 'friend'.

"Yeah bitch its me. Gotta problem with it?" Ren snapped. Her mood was quickly changing from being intoxicated to sour.

Dana glared at her, her see green/blue eyes cold. "Maybe I do," Dana said.

'_What a sucky comeback,'_ Ren thought and rolled her eyes. She honestly didn't even know why she ever bothered with her at times.

"Maybe you should get over it then slut," Ren snapped at her. Ren shoved past her, but stopped and looked over her shoulder at Dana. "Oh and because I'm such a decent and wonderful 'friend' get some new comebacks bitch." She smirked and left the party to walk home.

**(Morning)**

The pounding in Ren's head and the nauseated feeling in her stomach assured her that her assumption about having a hangover was, in fact, correct. She cursed herself for drinking so much last night before rolling over on her back, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as the bright noon sun shown across her face. She listened to the gentle sound of the waves outside, sighed in contentment before a person thumping on the front door broke it. Ren's eyes snapped opened, which she regretted once she got a full douse of sunlight, and she stumbled out of bed, getting tangled up in her thin sheet. Once she got untangled she cautiously walked to the front door, rolled her eyes when she saw Kristi closing the door.

"Damnit, Kristi, where the fuck were you last night? And could you please be little more quieter when you barge in the damn house?" Ren snapped, her headache making her snap.

Kristi looked at her friend for a moment. "Gee someone sure is a cranky ass this evening," Kristi said. "Besides I was with Tommy." Kristi shrugged. Ren rolled her eyes, not even wanting to know who Tommy was. "Want details?"

Ren gave her a weird look. "No," She replied and pulled her self up on the kitchen counter as Kristi dug around in the refrigerator.

"Heard about you and Dana's little argument the other night," Kristi stated, her head still stuck in the refrigerator. "From Dana herself even."

Ren rolled her eyes. "So the little slut went and ran her mouth huh? What'd she say?" Ren asked.

Kristi shrugged. "Nothing much really. She didn't talk crap about you if that's what you're asking," Kristi pointed out. "Honestly Ren, why can't you just be nice to her? What's she ever done to you?"

Ren rolled her eyes. "So you're favoring her huh?" Ren asked.

Kristi popped her head over the side of the door, glared at her slightly. "No, Ren, you know I would always pick you over her, but I don't get it. Dana's never done anything to you, but yet, you're a total bitch to her," Kristi said. "Strike that, you're a bitch to everybody, unless, of course, your fucking their damn brains out, and even then, afterwards you're a bitch to 'em."

Ren shrugged. "Not like I like any of them. They're all just a bunch of sheep," Ren snapped.

Kristi glared at her. "Hey watch it, I'm friends with some of them 'sheep'," Kristi pointed out.

Ren shrugged. "I'm not going to change my opinion over it, though," Ren told her. Kristi shrugged and went back to searching for food.

"Everyone's entitled to their own opinion Ren, I'm not trying to change yours." Kristi closed the refrigerator with a grin on her face as she pulled slices of cold pizza out with her. Ren gave her an odd look before chuckling slightly.

"Want?" Kristi asked holding out a slice to her.

Ren half-smiled at her. "Err that's ok Kristi, you eat it."

Kristi shrugged. "Suit yourself then." She flopped down in one of the chair and began to eat. Silence surrounded them; the only sound was the sound of Kristi eating. Finally Kristi spoke, breaking the deafening silence, "Hey Ren, can I ask you something?"

Ren shrugged. "Sure I guess."

Kristi was silent for a moment, thinking of how to word her question. "Ok I was wondering, you know, how your like a bitch and all to everyone right? Well did you treat your friends or your peers like that at your old school?" Kristi asked out of curiosity.

Kristi looked away from Ren, missing the blank look that fell across her face and eyes. Her eyes glazed. She slowly faded into one of the memories she yearned to forget.

_/The common room was filled with kids laughing and socializing with each other. Everyone seemed to be surrounded by someone who they were talking to, except one. A young girl around the age of fifteen with bushy light red hair silently sat in the corner huddled over tons of books and 'paper'. Her small, pudgy hand was moving very fast as she scribbled notes and the finishing touches of her extra credit so she could move on to more. Suddenly the quill she was using was snatched out of her hand. Her head snapped around to look at who had snatched her quill away from her. Her amazing emerald eyes that were hidden behind think, huge round black glass looked upon three of the most popular girls of her year. In the middle stood the ringleader and her quill._

"_Well, well what do we have here? Extra credit?" The middle one asked. Crystal Johnson was one of the most popular girls in the whole school. She was tall, slender, and she had the perfect body from modeling with dark hair to the middle of her back._

_The other two snorted. "Could the Virgin Mary be anymore pathetic?" Asked Kayla Wonder, a pretty blonde that was tall and anorexic thin._

"_More like the Virgin Carrot," Added Lisa Brown, another blonde that was tall and thin._

_The three girls laughed at that as the red head stared at them. Her eyes showed tears that she refused to let fall. "Oh we're hurting her feelings," Crystal taunted and smirked evilly at her. "Fun isn't it?" She asked about the time she felt arms encircle her waist. She grinned._

_The red head looked behind Crystal and saw her boyfriend, one of the most popular and arrogant boys in the whole school. James Potter and following close behind his three best mates, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter. "Hey babe, what's up?" He asked, not noticing the red head they were teasing._

_Crystal grinned. "Oh we were just talking to Lily here," Crystal told him sweetly. Lily Evans looked at James who turned his dark eyes and looked at her._

"_It's the carrot," Sirius Black said when he saw her. Lily's eyes turned downwards, she willed herself not to cry. She quickly turned to close up her books and go up to her dormitory when Crystal's hand stopped her._

"_Did I tell you, you could go you fat pig?" She sneered at Lily. Lily glanced behind Crystal when she heard snickers. Of course she should have known. There were her and her boyfriend's friends laughing at her, well except Remus who just looked at her weird, almost sadly. "Well did I?"_

"_N-no," Lily stuttered her voice shaking._

"_Crystal! Come here for a second!" She heard one of Crystals friends yell. Arabella Figg. Crystal glanced back at her for a second before rolling her eyes and glaring at Lily who cowered slightly away from her._

"_This isn't over pig," She hissed and walked away with her two friends. Lily noticed then that the marauders weren't even there anymore. She quickly packed away her thing sand rushed as quickly as she could up the steps and into the 5th year girl's room. There she flung her things onto her bed and sat down, breathing hard from running up the steps. She heard footsteps walking toward the door and-/_

"Ren, hello, snap out of it." Kristi snapped her fingers in front of Ren face. Ren blinked and looked at Kristi.

"Sorry what were you saying?" She asked, trying to forget the memory that she had been successful up until that point at pushing to the back of her mind.

Kristi rolled her eyes. "I was asking if you were a total bitch to the people at your old school."

Ren shrugged. "I don't know, maybe," She lied. She knew she wasn't a bitch back in her Hogwarts day, hell she wasn't even noticed unless someone wanted to be cruel to her.

Kristi shrugged and accepted her answer.

"Well I gotta go. I promised Tommy I would meet him again," Kristi said.

"Uh, don't you have to shower first?" Ren asked. Kristi shrugged.

"Did at his house." She grinned as she pranced off to her room to change and leave. Ren shook her head, rubbed her temples lightly trying to rid herself of the headache.

**(A Couple of Hours Later)**

Ren walked inside her beach house later that evening wearing a bikini top and a pair of shorts that were unzipped showing the bikini shorts she wore. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and dripping wet from where she had been in the water minutes before. She opened her refrigerator, took out two beers and a bottle of vodka before closing the refrigerator shut.

"Ren, thank God on your soul," Jimmy said grabbing the two beers from her. "I'll take this to Kristi." He walked back outside before she could reply. She shook her head and was beginning to make her way outside when the sound of wings stopped her dead in her tacks. A dreadful coldness spread throughout her being. It couldn't be, could it? She slowly turned to look at what had made the noise. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest.

"Fuck no," Ren whispered, her eyes dramatically wide. On her table sat a large barn owl with a letter in front of it. It screeched once at her before flying away out the window. Her eyes followed it out. When she could no longer see it, she turned her eyes back to the envelope lying on her table. She cautiously walked toward it, almost as if it was bomb that she expected to blow up at any second. She reached out a slightly shaky hand and touched the letter, bringing it closer to her face to see what it said. On the front of the envelope written in emerald-green ink was the name Lily Evans. A cold, dumbfounded shock mixed with icy anger raced threw her.

"Fuck…"

* * *

_A/N- I went back and redid this chapter. Nothing really changed; I just fixed some errors mostly. Anyways, if you are a new reader, then review, and if you are an old reader/reviewer… hope the revision bettered your reading. Also, there will be references to things that are post 21st century, and they will be used in the story, as seen with 'Hey Mama'. If you do not like that, then do not read it. All flames will be discarded and ignored. _

_ZombieGurl98_


	3. Ch2

_Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. I only own the story/plot and all original characters presented throughout the duration of this fic._

_**Dlster**- It was sort of a little bit of both... but it will be explained further on in the story, k?_

**No More Miss Nice Girl**

**Chapter 2**

Ren stared at those two words, utterly transfixed by them. They were so bold, bright, so very green. Her breathing came out heavy and hitched, her mind swirling in a massive whirlpool. Her emerald eyes were wide from shock and disbelief. Her hands quickly let go of the letter, letting it fall to the table with a deep but soft thud. She shakily sat down in a chair, rested her head in shaky hands.

_'No, no, no, no! This is not happening. I left the world of witchcraft and wizardry five fucking years ago!'_

And indeed she had.

The minute she stepped through the barrier to reenter the muggle world at the end of her seventh year she had swore she would never return to their world. To the magical world. She had gone straight home and packed up her things, opting to leave everything magical that she had owned behind. And now after five years... it was a shock to her. A big shock. Especially since she wanted nothing to do with that world, that life anymore. Hadn't even seen anything magical for so long. And now... '_Why now?'_ She couldn't help but to ask herself that question, playing it over like a mantra in her head. All the while, her hand traced the edge of it for a moment before she flipped it over, looked upon at the crest that belonged to none other then Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her emerald eyes grew into thin slits as she glared at the letter; if anyone saw her at that moment they would have thought the devil had already taken over.

"Yo, Ren! What happen, you get lost in there or something?" She heard Kristi shout from outside.

Ren raised an eyebrow slowly. "No. I'm coming Kristi!" She shouted, a dead calmness lacing her words.

She took the letter in her small hand, using her other hand to reach in her shorts' pocket. She retrieved her silver lighter, pulled it out. She slowly flipped the top and watched as the flame spurted out. She then trailed her eyes back toward the letter, slowly brought the lighter to meet the envelope. When the tip had caught on fire she put the lighter back in her pocket, watched the letter burn. Finally it burst into flames. She let it fall to the ground, watched it shrivel up before emitting a loud pop. All that was left was black dust, the only remains, the only proof that there had ever been a letter. She smirked as she stared straight in front of her before swiftly turning on her heel and exiting the house.

**(2AM That Night)**

Ren stood behind the bar serving drinks out to the costumers. She had taken a break from dancing and was helping Janice with the drinks. She didn't mind, it was nice to have a break from doing the same thing ever night. Sure she loved her job, and she loved to dance, but tonight she just didn't feel like it. She couldn't feel the music. She blamed it all on the letter she had received earlier.

"Yo, Ren, don't look now but there's a hottie looking your way," Janice whispered in her ear. Ren looked over to where Janice had pointed, raised an eyebrow. A smirk planted itself on her lips.

"Catch ya later, Janice," Ren said and saw Janice grin at her before she disappeared in the crowd, heading toward the young man she had seen earlier. She swayed her hips as she walked toward him, felt his eyes watch her every move. She smiled seductively at him, was rewarded with a smile back.

'_Tonight is going to be fun,'_ She thought as she began to talk with him.

**(The Next Morning)**

The sun shown through the open curtains brightly, sweeping upon the bed where the couple slept. A young redhead lay on her back staring up at the ceiling, while the man next to her slept on his stomach, his arm draped over top of her abdomen lazily. She twirled a piece of dazzling red hair around one of her nails that were painted a shiny shade of black. She smirked down at her partner from the other night. Oh yes, last had been extremely fun for her, however, the bastard couldn't kiss worth a fuck. She frowned, rolled her eyes as she pushed him away from her. She quickly got out of the bed. The man grunted as he awoke from his peaceful slumber. Ren ignored him, walked across the room where her clothes had been thrown the night before, preceded to put them on.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her with a grin on his face. "You're not leaving already are you?"

Ren looked at him pointedly as she zipped up the back of her skirt. "What does it look like I'm doing dumbass?" She snapped.

"What last night to much for you, princess?" He boasted.

Ren smirked at that. "More like it wasn't enough," She sneered, her smirk growing when she saw the confusion on his face.

"Oh come on, do you actually think you were good? Please, I have to go home and take a shower in hopes of washing away all the layers of saliva you so kindly slobbered on me," She spat. "It truly amazes me that you actually knew where to put that pathetic excuse of a dick in last night." The remark was cruel, disgust dripping from her words.

"But last night, I thought we really had something," He said, sounding as if his heart and ego had been stepped on and broken into a million pieces before being spat on only to have the process repeated.

Ren rolled her eyes. Wasn't it girls who did this, or was she just being stereotypical?

"Get a clue! You were there, you were stupid, you looked somewhat hot, and I was in need of a fuck. Honestly, did you think that I would actually fall or had feelings for _something_ like _you_?" She had finished dressing by now and gave him a crooked smile. "Oh you did! That's so incredibly stupid, not to mention pathetic," She sneered and quickly left his apartment

**(Ren's House)**

When Ren walked into her house she noticed that it looked the same as it had the other night. '_Kristi must not have come back last night,'_ She thought, shrugged. Something didn't feel right though; something was out of place. She shrugged it off, like she shrugged off her shoes before walking to her bathroom, stripping before getting in her shower. After about thirty minutes Ren stepped out of her bathroom wrapped in a blue towel, using another towel to dry her wet locks. Then she ran her fingers through her clean hair that now smelt of coconuts before she dried her body. She quickly slipped into her underwear and a pair of gray jogging shorts and black tank top.

After that she brushed her hair and walked into the kitchenette to get her something to eat. She pulled herself a bowel of cereal and glass of milk before sitting down at her table and eating. After she finished her meal she had plans to go and work out with her punching bag and Kassie for a little while. Not that she needed it; she was in perfect shape and could kick almost anybody's ass that bothered her. However, she enjoyed working out, it helped vent her frustrations. However, all thoughts of that were quickly blown away when her eyes landed on an envelope made of yellowish parchment. She let her spoon clatter against her bowl. Ren stood up from her chair immediately, walked over to where the letter lay.

"Damn wizards!" Ren yelled, slamming a fist down beside of the letter. She glared at it, snatched it up and looked at it. On it, it read:

_Ms. Lily Evans  
Bedroom in the second smallest beach house  
Makaha  
Hawaii  
America_

She growled under her breath as she tossed it on her table, flopped down in a chair. She tapped her fingers against her lips in thought as to what the letter could want and whom it could be from. _'I have two chooses, I can either open the godforsaken thing, or burn it again,'_ She told herself, but then thought back to her earlier letter.

_'Damnit they'll just send another. Damn them to hell,'_ She thought bitterly. She snarled at the letter in distaste before grabbing it.

"Might as well open the damn thing," She muttered darkly. She turned it over; roughly broke the seal that held it closed and took out the letter from within. She carefully read over its contents, her face going pale, her eyes growing a dark green. The letter read:

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We would like to inform you that you have been cordially invited to a five-year reunion being held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The reunion will be a month long, allowing you to be reunited with old friends, and classmates. You are allowed to show up anywhere between October 21-October 27. After the twenty-seventh, however, the invitation will expire. All doors will be locked, admitting no one but teachers and students. We await your owl by no later then October 25 too inform us, the teachers, if you will be attending._

_We hope to see you here Ms. Evans._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Ren slammed the letter down on the table, her flat palm making a loud smack. She glared at the offending piece of parchment and words with absolute distaste. _'Reunited with old friends and classmates? Ha! What a load of fucking bullshit!'_ She thought bitterly. She tapped her index finger against the table as she continued to glare at the paper. Why would she want to see all of them idiotic people that terrorized her at Hogwarts, a place she had grown to hate and despise with a passion? She raised an eyebrow, her eyes narrowed into thin slits. She vaguely heard the sound of the screen door opening and the sound of Kristi's humming.

"Yo, Renny Ren Ren, whatcha doing?" Kristi asked when she saw her best friend sitting at the table. When she didn't receive a response, she took a closer look at Ren, stepped back away from her. "Um, Ren, are you ok?" She asked timidly. She rarely ever saw Ren look like this before, and whenever she did, truthfully it frightened her.

Ren slowly dragged her eyes to meet Kristi's dark brown ones. Her lip twitched in irritation. "I'm just peachy," She ground out.

Kristi knew not to push it, however, curiosity won. She wanted to know what was bothering her friend. Her eyes glanced at the letter under her palm. "Come on Ren, tell me what's wrong. Does it have anything to do with that piece of paper?" She asked cautiously.

Ren's mouth twitched again, her eyes never leaving Kristi. "You mean this letter?" She asked calmly.

Kristi sat down in a chair across from Ren. Ren's eyes followed her, never wavering. It really unnerved her, how she did that. "Err yeah."

"Yes, it does have something to do with this letter." Ren stated calmly, her eyes placid not showing how much restrained anger was raging just under the surface. She didn't want to go off on Kristi; she was her best friend. She wasn't the one who had sent the letter to her, so she didn't deserve to be yelled out.

Kristi nodded her head slowly. "Wanna talk about it?" She knew already what the answer would be. No. Ren was a very withdrawn person when it came to talking and sharing, she would always pull away. Sometimes she didn't, but half the time she did.

Ren didn't say anything for a moment. Kristi took this as a no, began to get up. Stopped when she heard Ren begin to speak,

"You wouldn't understand, Kristi," She told her. Kristi sat back down and looked at her.

"Try me."

Ren smirked, looked at her challengingly. "I'm a witch."

* * *

_A/N- Okay this is the revised Chapter Two. Nothing as changed. I only corrected errors and whatnot. Basically it is the same A/N from Chapter One. Thanks for all the reviews I received from this chapter; they were really appreciated._

_ZombieGurl98_


	4. Ch3

Disclaimer- Harry Potter and any of its characters that you recognize do not belong to me.  
  
Lady of Masbolle- No the guy wasn't James, James is over in England lol... And Yea she turned into just a little super bitch don't u agree, lol.  
  
And everyone else who reviewed THANK you!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ren smirked and looked at her challengingly. "I'm a witch." ...  
  
Kristi looked at her Ren with a blank expression before busting out laughing. Ren just continued to stare at her evenly and raised an eyebrow, her smirk never wavering. When Kristi had calmed down she took a deep breath and looked at Ren, her eyes watering from laughing so hard.  
  
"Ok now seriously tell me." She said a grin plastered on her face. When Ren only stared at her with that unnerving look of hers, Kristi's smile slowly faded. "Y-your not joking are you?" She asked.  
  
"No, I'm not." Ren watched Kristi as Kristi studied her for a couple of minutes. She looked very calm, but on the inside her nerves were on end. She was worried that Kristi would reject her and she would be in the same predicament as she was in five years ok.  
  
Finally Kristi shrugged. "Fine by me, your own belief." She told Ren. Ren didn't say anything, she still wasn't sure how Kristi fully felt about all this. "So why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kristi asked.  
  
Ren shrugged. "I was worried that you would reject me and look at me like I was some sort of freak... Sorta like how your looking at me now." Ren told her.  
  
Kristi raised an eyebrow. "Freak? Ren you're my best friend of course I'm not going to think you were a freak, so what you're a witch that doesn't mean anything... As for the look I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me sooner." Ren shrugged at that comment. "So can you like cast spells and all that?" Kristi asked her grin back on her lips. "Do you really turn people in to frogs? How long have you been a witch?" Kristi asked.  
  
Ren sighed. "Yes if I wanted to I could turn someone into a frog, and yes I used to do spells, and I've been a witch since I was eleven." Ren answered.  
  
"Eleven? Damn... Wait you said used to." Kristi gave her a questioning look.  
  
Ren's lip twitched again. "I stopped doing witchcraft five years ago, I left the wizardry five years ago, I'm not apart of that damn world anymore." She sad with distaste.  
  
Kristy looked at Ren and knew there was more to the story that met the eye. "Wizardry world?"  
  
Ren gave her a funny look for a look of understanding set in. "I forgot you're a muggle." She said and sighed when she saw a confused look on her face. "Shut up and I'll explain everything to you if I must." Ren said.  
  
"You must... Now what the hell did you just call me?" Kristi asked.  
  
"A muggle, a person who isn't magical and can't do magic. And yes there is a wizardry world... Meaning there is a whole other world out there that muggles no nothing of, a world full of witches and wizards." She explained.  
  
Kristi nodded her head. "That's interesting, so there's witches out here walking around that we know nothing of. There's witches that intend the same high school's as us?" She asked.  
  
Ren shook her head. "Yes and no. Yes to the walking around part and no to the high school part." She told her. "Witches and Wizards go to a different school, they go to a school only for witches and wizards and that muggles can't see. There they are taught all about magic, and the history of magic and yadda, yadda, yadda." Ren explained.  
  
Kristi's mouth opened up in a o. "Oh... so muggles don't know that witches and wizards exist?" She asked.  
  
"Nope, not unless they're children are witches and/or wizards then they find out because they get an acceptance letter to go to the boarding school. Or they're like you..." Ren trailed off.  
  
Kristi shook her head slowly. "So you didn't go to high school correct?" Ren nodded. "Then what was your magical school called?"  
  
"Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She spat he name out.  
  
Kristi looked at her. "Ok so obviously you hated your school." She mumbled and got a glare from Ren. "So where in the US is Hogwarts?" Kristi asked.  
  
Ren sighed. "Hogwarts isn't in the US Kristi." At her confused face, Ren sighed. "Hogwarts is in England." She said.  
  
Kristi's mouth dropped opened in shock. "Get out!" She exclaimed before grinning. "You mean your British?" She asked excitedly. At Ren's nod she giggled. "That is way cool." She exclaimed. "So where's your accent? How come you don't have a accent?" She asked.  
  
Ren sighed once again. "I hide it with my American accent." She told her and looked at her friend who's eyes were twinkling with delight.  
  
"That explains it then... So how come you left England?" Kristi asked. Ren shrugged, and Kristi nodded. "So what does the letter say?" She asked.  
  
Ren looked at her and then dragged her eyes down to the thick piece if parchment. She glared at it before slowly sliding it over to Kristi to read. Ren watched as she silently read over the letter quickly, and then rereading it again. She knew more questions would come after she finished the letter, but it felt good to be sharing this with someone, someone who she trusted more then anyone else, sharing it with her best friend. Now she wouldn't feel so alone, or have to worry about keeping her past a secret.  
  
Kristi's eyes slowly met Ren's dull emerald ones. "Owl?" She simply asked.  
  
Ren nodded. "They deliver their mail by owls. They have pet owls." Ren explained and weird looking crossing her features before disappearing.  
  
"Did you have a pet owl?" Kristi asked.  
  
Ren looked at her funny. "No, I had a cat."  
  
"A cat? What happened to it?" She asked. Ren shrugged and she nodded. "So are you going to go to this reunion of yours?" She asked. Ren narrowed her eyes. She titled her head to the side before shrugging.  
  
"I'd prefer not to go." She deadpanned.  
  
Kristi gave her a shocked look. "Don't you want to see your old friends, you old class mates?" She asked.  
  
"I would like nothing more then to see them rot." She snarled.  
  
Kristi looked shocked. "Whoa there's defiantly bad history here." She exclaimed.  
  
Ren looked away. "You could say that." She said.  
  
Kristi studied her for a moment. "Ren did you even have friends there?" She asked slowly, having a feeling what the answer would be.  
  
~A young girl with fuzzy red hair sat at the table she had just got sorted into. She looked at the students around her who seemed to so happy, with so many friends. She looked at the group of girls beside of her, the ones who had gotten sorted at the same time at her. One of the girls felt her gaze on her and looked at her. This one had dark hair and light sea green/blue eyes and was very pretty.  
  
"What?" She snapped at her, getting the other four girl's attention.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans." Lily, the red head, said. Lily had short fuzzy/bushy red hair and big thick glasses. Lily timidly smiled at her, and only got one small one back from a black haired girl sitting the farthest from her.  
  
"Yea and who cares?" The girl asked.  
  
Lily looked taken aback, and her eyes started to tear. "But I thought that maybe we cou-"  
  
"Could what?" The girl snapped. "Be friends? Ha please, why would I Crystal Johnson want o be friends with something as disgusting and filthy as you?" She snarled at her. Two of the girls laughed, but the black haired one just looked at Lily with large brown eyes sad. Lily met her gaze and the two held it, the girl then looked away. "No one wants to be friends with a piece of mudblood trash like you." She sneered at her before turning away from the red head.  
  
Lily gulped and tried to keep the tears from flowing. She looked down at her small pudgy hands and let a tear fall down. She wiped it away and stayed seated, not knowing what else to do, and tried to be invisible once again. However-~  
  
Ren pulled herself out of the painful memory of her first night at Hogwarts. The first day that decided weather or not she would have any friends. The first day of torment , of hell. She looked at Kristi who looked at her sadly after just hearing Ren tell her of her first day.  
  
"That must have been horrible." She mumbled. Ren shrugged nonchalantly and stared at Kristi. "So you didn't have any friends what so ever?" She asked and got a nod to confirm it. Kristi was silent for a moment. "What's a mudblood?" She asked.  
  
"A witch or wizard that had muggles for parents. It's the most disgracing name ever." She explained. Kristi nodded her head slowly.  
  
"So are you going?" Kristi asked her again.  
  
Ren rolled her eyes. "Why should I?" She snapped angrily.  
  
Kristi smirked. "Out of spite. I mean hello when they see how hot and different you are..." She trailed off. "And besides give you a chance to show off your new attitude to them." She said and grinned.  
  
Ren raised an eyebrow to that and frowned. "I dunno." She mumbled.  
  
Kristi shrugged, before something in the letter caught her eyes again. "Hey Ren why does it say Ms. Evans?" She asked.  
  
"I changed my name." She told her bluntly.  
  
Kristi looked shocked. "Oh my god, really?!" She exclaimed. "What was your old name?" She asked.  
  
Ren's lip twitched again. "Lily Marie Evans." She ground out.  
  
Kristi grinned. "You joking?" She exclaimed and then giggled. "SO why exactly did you change your name?" She asked.  
  
"Take a wild guess." Ren said dryly.  
  
Kristi grinned even bigger. "Oh come 'Lily' tell me." She pouted.  
  
Ren glared at her. "Lily Marie Evans died five years ago Kristi, don't forget that."  
  
Ok I'm stopping here right now... Anyways please review and I'll try to update faster... Well thank you to everyone who has review thus far, byebyes!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always & Forever 


	5. Ch4

Disclaimer- I own nothing from Harry Potter...  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed!!! You all make me feel so... well I don't know but thank you!!!!!!!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!! Your all so nice to me!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well here's the next chapter, enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ren glared at her. "Lily Marie Evans died five years ago Kristi, don't forget that." ...  
  
Kristi stared at Ren for a moment before looking elsewhere. 'God she must have really had a crappy childhood if it was bad enough to make her change her name. Those dumbass bitches.' Kristi thought. She looked back at Ren who was looking at her with stony emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Ren, I didn't mean to make you upset or anything." Kristi apologized.  
  
Ren shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it." She sighed and ran a hand through her loose hair.  
  
The two friends sat in companionable silence for a moment each in their own thoughts about things. The minutes ticked by and neither one spoke, each getting deeper and deeper into their own world. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock on a nearby wall, if a needle would've dropped at that precise moment you could've heard it.  
  
"DO u guys use wands your what?" Kristi's question took Ren by surprise. She looked at Kristi and was silent for a moment. Kristi's dark eyes studied her best friends.  
  
Ren nodded. "Yup, we use wands." She explained. She knew what Kristi would ask next. She sighed and smiled slightly. "No I don't have my wand or school books, I left everything back in England." She explained.  
  
Kristi grinned. "You know me so well."  
  
"ESP." Ren said and the girls were sent into a fit of girlish giggles. When they had calmed down Ren looked at Kristi weird. "Why did we find that so funny?" She asked.  
  
Kristi shrugged. "The hell if I should know." She responded. "Anyways are you going to reply back? Because it said to respond by no later then October 25 and it's already uh the 16 of October." She told Ren.  
  
Ren shrugged. "I don't know if I'm going or not." Ren told her.  
  
Kristi frowned and stayed silent for a moment. She bit her lip as she thought for a second. "You should go." She said finally.  
  
Ren sighed in frustration and ran a hand through her hair. "Damnit Kristi why should I? It's going to be a total waste. I don't have any friends there so its going to be a complete bore and HELL!" She exclaimed.  
  
Kristi shrugged. "But Ren think about it, if you don't go they'll just have something to talk about. But if you go and show all of them up... I can imagine it now. Besides don't you want to get back at that bitch Crystal Johnson and her crew?" Kristi asked her.  
  
"Kristi I won't have anyone to talk to so, it wouldn't be as much fun even if I did show her up." She explained. Suddenly her eyes began to glimmer. "Unless..." She trailed off as she began to tap her fingers against her lips and studied Kristi.  
  
Kristi raised an eyebrow and looked at Ren. She knew Ren had come up with something, what she didn't know. Well she had a hunch, but she wasn't sure if it was correct. "What?" She asked.  
  
"Kristi if I can pull some strings, what would you say to a vacation?" Ren asked and smirked at Kristi who was also smirking in understanding now.  
  
"I say you better be able to pull some strings." Kristi replied.  
  
( A little while later)  
  
Ren looked at the letter in her hand. She had just wrote it and was now rereading over the contents of it. She prayed to who ever was listening that Dumbledore would approve of her request, because if he didn't she wasn't going. She reread the letter again, it read:  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
This is Ren O'Neill, better known to you as Lily Evans. I would like to propose a request. If I come to this five year reunion you are holding, may  
I bring a friend. Yes she is muggle, but she knows everything about me and Hogwarts. If you grant me permission to bring Kristi Jefferson then you can  
count on me being there, however if you do not then I will decline the invitation and you shall hear from me no more. I think that is all for me  
to say on the matter.  
  
Ren O'Neill  
  
She smiled at her work as she folded it up neatly. Now all she needed was a way to get her letter sent. She frowned she hadn't thought of that. She cursed herself for not thinking of it sooner. She didn't have an owl, so how was she supposed to get the letter to her old headmaster. She tapped her fingers on the table and about that time a large brown barn owl flew in her opened window and landed on the table.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "I hate it when they do that." She mumbled as she approached the owl. She quickly tied the letter to its leg and stepped back. "Deliver that to Dumbledore a soon as possible, I mean REALLY fast, got it?" She snapped. The owl hooted and took flight, flying quickly out of the room. Ren sighed and flopped down in a chair.  
  
(5am that night)  
  
Ren and Kristi walked off the stage where the had just been dancing on and walked over to the bar, pushing their way through the people in their way. Tonight was no different from any other night, it was loud, crowded, and fun. People everywhere was having fun in the club, and if the weren't then... well there wasn't anyone who wasn't having fun.  
  
When the two girls reached the bar they leaned against it and Kristi waved to Janice to get her attention. Janice smile at the two girls and walked over to them. When she reached them she gave them each their usual drink.  
  
"You two looked hot up there tonight." Janice told them.  
  
Kristi and Ren rolled their eyes at their friend, but grinned. "Don't we always?" Ren smirked.  
  
Janice rolled her eyes at her friend. "Anyways our shift is over." Kristi told her.  
  
Janice looked at her. "You two going home then?" She asked. "Or..."  
  
Ren rolled her eyes. "We don't always do that." She smirked. The other to girls snorted at that.  
  
"Yea and Kristi's not a slut." Janice replied.  
  
Kristi's mouth dropped open as she looked at Janice. Her mouth moved up and down before she grinned. "Ok yea maybe I am just a little bit." She said and the other two laughed.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow Janice." Ren called over her shoulder as her and Kristi made their way to the back room to get their things before heading home.  
  
(Ren and Kristi's place)  
  
When Ren and Kristi walked through the door of their beach house they threw their stuff on the floor and shrugged out of their thin jackets. Kristi groaned as she walked toward the kitchen to fix her something to eat, while Ren went to her room to change into her pajamas. In the kitchen Kristi was spreading peanut better and jelly on bread and singing something under her breath. She stopped what she was doing and turned when she heard a low hoot from behind her.  
  
"REN!!!!!" She yelled. She heard Ren walk quickly in the kitchen wearing a pair of short jogging shorts and a tank top.  
  
"What?" She asked. Kristi gestured toward the owl sitting on the table with a letter attached to its foot. Ren smirked at Kristi and walked over to the snowy owl. 'He switched owls.' She thought as she watched the owl fly off.  
  
"That was um... weird." Kristi said as she walked over to Ren with her sandwich. "So what does it say?" She asked, referring to the letter.  
  
Ren shrugged as she fixed herself a bowel of cereal. "Dunno. I'll read it in the morning." She told her.  
  
"Ren it is morning." Kristi deadpanned.  
  
Ren rolled her eyes and sent her a annoyed look. "You know what I mean." She told her.  
  
Kristi shrugged and took a bite of her sandwich. After a couple minutes of silence Kristi glanced back at Ren who was taking a bite of cereal. She sighed and started to tap her fingers on the table. After a few seconds Ren looked at her with that unnerving look, that always made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"What is it Kristi?"  
  
Kristi sighed. "I'm just curious is all." She mumbled.  
  
Ren rolled her eyes and reached for the letter. "Curiosity killed the cat." Ren stated.  
  
Kristi smirked. "I wouldn't talk. You have more curiosity then me." She grinned as Ren threw her a mock glare.  
  
Ren shook her head at her odd friend as she tore open the seal and opened the letter. She sighed and she prepared to read the letter. Her eyes ran over the letter, her eyebrow raising as she continued to read. When she finished reading and looked back at Kristi and folded the letter back up.  
  
"Kristi pack your bags, we're going to England."  
  
Ok... I wasn't planning on having Kristi go, even though I thought about it, but something changed my mind, and I just didn't want to kick her out of the story... so yea... But plz REVIEW and let me know what you think!!!!! I'm debating weather or not she should visit her family before she goes to Hogwarts... What do u guys think? Well plz review!!!! Byebyes!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always & Forever 


	6. Ch5

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling...  
  
YAY, it's the weekend!!!! OK I wasn't planning on having Ren go to her families house, but then I remembered that she left all her stuff there so yea... This chapter isn't really important its mainly just a building up chapter thingy, lol. And Ren will probably only be going by Ren for a few more chapters... just to let you know that.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ren and Kristi arrived in England late into the evening. Kristi was extremely excited and was all bubbly and excited and wouldn't shut up. Ren on the other hand was nervous and filled with dread and would hardly say a word. Her stomach twisted and turned as she thought about her parents reaction when she showed up at their house to get her things. It hadn't been in her plan to go and see her family, but Kristi had pointed out that she would probably need her wand and other things. She here she was getting ready to go rent a room and prepare to visit her wonderful family.  
  
As they drove through London Kristi was looking out the window at everything in wonder. Ren found it somewhat amusing how her friend was acting, but didn't dwell on the feeling. Nothing about England amazed her now, she didn't see how Kristi could think it was so amazing. 'Probably because she didn't live in hell here.' Ren thought bitterly. When the cab stopped din front of the hotel they had rented a room at Ren paid him and Kristi and her walked into the building to get the key to their room. All the while Kristi kept talking about everything, giving Ren a slight headache.  
  
(The next day)  
  
Kristi and Ren pulled up in front of a good sized two story house. Ren turned off the ignition of the car and sighed before leaning back in her seat. Her stomach was doing flip flops and she felt extremely nervous. Kristi watched Ren in silence, she knew she didn't want to this, but she wasn't going to let her back down. Ren had waited to long for and she'd be damned if she didn't do it now.  
  
"Ren the sooner you walk in there and get your stuff the sooner you can leave." Kristi pointed out.  
  
Ren glanced at her. "I really have no wish to see these people again." She stated dryly.  
  
Kristi rolled her eyes. "To bad, you need your wand and other things." Kristi said opening her car door and getting out. Ren watched as Kristi walked around the car and opened her door. "Now get out." She commanded. Ren just looked at her. "If you don't get out I'm gonna pull you out." She warned her. Ren glared at her before getting out of the car. Kristi closed the door and the two stood there staring at the house in front of them.  
  
"I really don't want to do this." Ren mumbled.  
  
"I'm going to be there Ren, member we're in this together now." Kristi reminded her.  
  
Ren sighed. "I know." After a couple of minutes Ren shook her hair out and smirked. "Let's go."  
  
Kristi and Ren walked up to the white picket fence in front of the yard and unlocked the gate before walking in. Ren glanced around the yard, memories from her childhood coming back to her.  
  
~A pudgy little girl of six with bright red hair sat on the cement steps to her front door. She watched another little girl of ten with dirty blonde hair play in the yard swinging back and forth in the wooden swing that huge from a huge oak tree in the yard. The red head got up from the steps and walked over to her sister.  
  
"Petty, can I swing?" She asked her older sister.  
  
The thin blonde looked at her younger sister. "No! Go away! If you swing on it, you'll probably break it!" The little girl snapped at the little girl.  
  
The red head's eyes started to tear up. "But-"  
  
The blonde glared at her. "Lily get away from me! What would my friends think anyways? Your covered in mud and a cow." She sneered at her little sister.  
  
"Girls dinner!" They heard their mother call.  
  
"But I'm not covered in mud." Lily said, ignoring her mother's call, her eyes showing confusion.  
  
Petunia smirked at her little sister and stood up, towering over her. "Now you are." She said and pushed her to the ground, where a dark black mud was. Lily fell in the mud, getting her whole backside covered in it. "Mum! Lily's playing in the mud!" Her older sister yelled. "And she's wearing that pink dress Grandma got her!" Lily and Petunia watched as their mother stormed out of the house.  
  
"Lily Marie Evans! What do you think you are doing?" Their mother screeched as she grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her up and started to drag her toward the house. "Young lady you-"~  
  
Ren got pulled back to the present day when Kristi nudged her. Ren looked at her. "Can we go? You know its not exactly warm out here." She said. Ren sighed and walked slowly with Kristi to the front door.  
  
"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can leave." She muttered to herself and pressed the doorbell.  
  
"You think they're home?" Kristi asked looking around at the other houses in the neighborhood. "Because I don't know about you but this neighborhood gives me the creeps. Everything's the same... It's freaky." Kristi said. They stood there for at least three minutes before Kristi sighed in irritation and started to press the button non-stop. Finally the front door was thrown open by a tall black haired woman with dark brown eyes.  
  
"Bout time." Ren muttered so no one could hear her.  
  
"Yes can I help you?" She asked, irritation clearly written in her voice.  
  
"Are you Mrs. Evans?" Kristi asked before Ren could talk. Ren threw her a look and Kristi smiled sheepishly.  
  
The one observed them closely. "Yes I am... Who are you? I don't know you." She said.  
  
Ren smirked. "Gee 'Mum' that hurts, that you don't remember your own daughter." Ren said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Mrs. Evans looked at Ren confused for a second before her eyes opened wide and her mouth moved up and down wordlessly. Kristi gave Mrs. Evans a funny look before clearing her throat. Mrs. Evans didn't pay her any attention though. Her eyes were transfixed on the red head in front of her. "L-Lily?" She asked.  
  
Ren frowned, hesitant to correct her on her name now. "Yes." She finally answered.  
  
"DAVE!" Mrs. Evans yelled. Kristi and Ren grimaced as the noise vibrated their ears.  
  
"Oh great Daddy dearest is coming." Ren muttered to Kristi. Kristi smirked at her and Ren smirked back. "Mother are you going to let us in, or make us stand out here in the cold all day?" Ren asked irritated. Mrs. Evans looked at her and wordlessly, but hesitantly let Kristi and Ren in.  
  
Ren looked around. The living room hadn't changed much in the last five years. Pictures of her mother, father, and sister filled the room the couch still sat in the same spot... nothing had changed. Kristi looked around the room and looked at all the pictures. When she saw none of her best friend she raised an eyebrow. She was getting ready to ask when Mrs. Evans and Mr. Evans, a tall blonde haired man, walked in the room.  
  
"Lily?" He asked, his voice hard and hostile when he spoke her name.  
  
Ren smirked at him. 'Bet this is a big shocker to them. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.' "Hello Daddy." She ground out the words.  
  
"It is you." He said in disbelief.  
  
Kristi rolled her eyes. "Well yea, we sorta all ready got that. Can we move on?" She asked.  
  
All eyes, except Ren's, turned to her. She grinned at them. "I'm Kristi." She introduced herself.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Evans narrowed her eyes at her. "One of those freaks I presume?" Mrs. Evans sneered.  
  
"Actually 'Mum' she's not. She's not a witch." Ren said her temper starting to flare up quickly.  
  
Neither said anything to that. "Anyways I came here to get my wand and such... do you still have them?" Ren asked, wanting to get this out of the way so she could leave.  
  
Her parents stared at her and all her mother did was point upstairs. "We didn't touch nothing in the freakish room of your."  
  
"Well that's good to know. Like I would want your hands touching any of my old things." Ren said coldly and walked past them upstairs, Kristi following her. Kristi followed her in silence looking at the pictures that hung on the walls. As she followed Ren down the hallway she peered into a room with the name Petunia on the door. The room was freakishly clean and pink, Kristi shuddered and followed Ren inside a room.  
  
Ren looked around her old room, everything was the same. Everything that she had left was in its same place, nothing had been touched. The clothes she had strewn across the floor was still there, they glass ornaments she had thrown and had shattered, was still scattered on the floor. Her room was still a deep red and her bed was unmade. Her black box that she used to keep all her most private and inner possessions in was unlocked and opened. Her closet was opened and all of her old clothes were still in. All of her junk and shoes were still at the bottom. The mirror that hung on her wall was shattered. Her school trunk still sat at the foot of her bed, untouched. Everything was untouched, everything was how she had left it five years ago, everything was still in the same place.  
  
"Looks like it hasn't been cleaned in forever." Kristi commented behind her.  
  
Ren didn't look at her, all she did was nod her head in agreement. "Its how I left it five years ago. I don't think they've ever been in here, since then." She said and hesitantly walked toward her old trunk.  
  
Kristi looked around the room from her spot at the door. "Is that were all of your old school things are?" She asked. Ren glanced at her and she bent down in front of it.  
  
"Yea, this was my old school trunk." She said. Kristi carefully walked toward her best friend as she opened her trunk. From all the years of being unused the hinges creaked as she bent the top back and peered inside.  
  
All of her school books, robes, cloaks, and uniforms were still there. Everything from her Hogwarts days was there. Kristi bent down beside of Ren and looked inside. Her eyes glanced at the robes and the books and everything else.  
  
"You had to wear uniforms?" Kristi asked.  
  
Ren nodded. "Yup and it sucked... especially in the winter when the wind and everything would blow up your skirt." Ren told her and Kristi snorted. Ren felt asphyxiated by all the memories and emotions going through her. Each memory painful for her, making her heart wrench painfully. She sighed and forced them down and pulled out one of the books that had collected much dust over the years.  
  
"Defense against Dark Arts." She said and flipped through it, her eyes skimming over it quickly. She handed the book to Kristi who was looking at it curiously. "Honestly you would think you should have been a witch." Ren said amused with her friends antics.  
  
Kristi grinned and shrugged. "I studied Wiccan magic for about a year and a half with my little group of friends when I was in high school, but then my mom found out and sent me to a Catholic school for girls. She was really big on the bible and such." Kristi explained and shrugged.  
  
Ren gave her friend an odd look. "You did magic?" She asked Kristi.  
  
Kristi nodded as she flipped through one of Ren's old potions book. "Yup me and two others." She explained. "Didn't I just say that?" She teased.  
  
Ren shook her head. "I never knew you did..." She trailed.  
  
Kristi shrugged. "Guess it goes two ways huh?" She asked and smiled lightly at her friend who only nodded. "So what exactly are you taking with you?" Kristi asked sitting the book down and reaching in the trunk for something else.  
  
Ren frowned. "I don't know... what do you think I'll need?" She asked Kristi.  
  
Kristi stopped and looked at her. "You'll probable need to practice some spells again considering you haven't done it in five years." She said and shrugged. "So I say... take all of your books to touch up on your skills and bring your wand." Ren nodded and started to did out all her books, setting her cloak and other things aside. When Ren was doing that Kristi look at the uniforms and wondered how Ren could have fit in this.  
  
"Ren is this YOUR uniform?" Kristi asked her.  
  
Ren glanced at her and then at the uniform. "That was my uniform." She muttered.  
  
Kristi gave her a shocked expression. "No offense or anything but its like ten times bigger then you." Kristi said.  
  
Ren nodded her head and looked away from her. "Yea well I wasn't exactly small." She mumbled. Kristi seemed to understand and left the subject alone, setting aside the uniform without a second glance. Kristi continued picking through her trunk until she came upon a piece of paper.  
  
"Lily Evans Head Girl?" She raised an eyebrow at Ren.  
  
Ren nodded her head. "Its exactly what it says. Its like the president of a class." Ren explained and Kristi smirked.  
  
"That seems so unlike you." She said and Ren grinned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know... I look back on it now and shudder." She shuddered to emphasis her point. Kristi snorted and put down the paper and went back to looking through her trunk. Moment later she paused and looked at Ren who was holding up a not-so-shiny stick.  
  
"Is that your wand?" Kristi asked.  
  
Ren frowned, "Yup this is it." She said. "It's in major need of cleaning." She commented.  
  
Kristi rolled her eyes at her. "We can clean it later. You have everything now?" She asked.  
  
Ren double checked everything, before nodding. "Yea let's go." She said standing up and brushing off the knees of her jeans that she had been sitting on. Kristi did the same and grabbed some of Ren's book and walked toward the door. Ren followed her and before closing the door she gave her old room one last lungful look before closing the door and walking down stairs.  
  
As they neared the bottom they heard talking and more voices then just Ren's mother and father. Kristi and Ren exchanged looks before descending the stairs and looking at the people in the room. Ren looked even more grim as she looked at her parents, and the two other people in the room. With her parents was her sister and her husband Vernon. Kristi looked at Petunia and recognized her as one of the people in the pictures.  
  
The look on Petunia's face was mixed with shock, anger, disgust, and disbelief. Ren smirked at her sister and leaned against the wall. She looked at Vernon and noted he had gotten even fatter then before, he was fatter then she had been in Hogwarts. 'Damn that's fat.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Lily." Petunia sneered.  
  
"Actually Petunia it's Ren now." She said, making sure her English accent was concealed. "Ren O'Neill."  
  
Petunia glared at her. "Why are you here freak?" She asked, taking in her younger sister appearances. "You've changed so much." She mused to herself.  
  
"And you haven't." She said grimly twirling her wand in between her fingers, getting extreme pleasure when she saw her family's eyes widen in fear. "Now if you'll excuse I must be going." Ren said and abruptly left the house, refusing to stay there any longer with these people who would no doubt criticize her and insult her and Kristi.  
  
Ren dumped all of her books in the back and stuck her wand in her jeans and once Kristi had gotten in had started down the road again. As the drove to their hotel room Ren tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, and Kristi looked out the window.  
  
"When are you going to go to Hogwarts?" Kristi asked. "I mean today's the 19th and you have until the 27th to show up." Kristi said.  
  
Ren was silent for a moment thinking this over. "We'll go to Hogwarts on the 27th."  
  
Kristi nodded her head. "You have seven days to touch up on your magic skills." She said. "And seven days to visit all the stores in England." She pointed out. Ren grinned and looked at Kristi and got a grin back.  
  
(October 27th- Eight days later)  
  
"Oh god I'm never going to get used to England time... or weather again." Ren grumbled as she finished her putting her mascara and eyeliner on.  
  
"God I know." Kristi said and she finished putting her hair back in a clip. "Ready to go?" She asked and yawned.  
  
Ren gave her the look. "No." She said, "Kristi I can't do this." She said sitting back down on her bed.  
  
Kristi gave Ren a look. "Oh my god, is Ren O'Neill actually saying she can't do something?" She asked. "Come on Ren... You've never backed out of anything or been afraid to do anything... No matter what the situation was." She told her friend. "And I'll be damned if your going to start now. Besides don't you want to get even with all those bitches that made your life hell?" Kristi asked.  
  
Ren sighed. "Let's go." Kristi grinned, and got a grin in return.  
  
"So exactly how are we getting to Hogwarts?"  
  
(Such a good place to stop...)  
  
Ren glanced over at her friend as she slipped into her leather jacket. She frowned slightly, she hadn't really thought about how they would get to Hogwarts. She was silent for a moment, before she smirked. "We'll floo there."  
  
At Kristi's dumb look she sighed and shook her head. "Never mind. Just come on, you'll find out soon enough." She told her as she grabbed her suitcases and walked out the door, Kristi in tow. After a couple of minutes of riding in a cab, Ren told him to stop and paid him. The two woman got of the car and Kristi looked around.  
  
"Ren why are we here?" Kristi asked, confused about why she chose to go to a pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron'.  
  
Ren threw her a look and proceeded to enter the pub, Kristi once again in tow. "This is how we will get to Hogwarts." Ren explained as they walked to the fireplace, getting curious glancing form the people in robes. Kristi looked around at the people in wonder, when she realized they were in a magical place. Kristi tore her gaze away from the people and looked at Ren who held some dust in her hand.  
  
"Ren what are you doing?" She asked.  
  
Ren rolled her eyes. "Take some." She told her.  
  
Kristi gave her a odd look, but took some anyways. "Now what?"  
  
Ren sighed. "Now listen Kristi, this is very tricky procedure. If you don't do it right, you could end up anywhere, got it?" She asked her. At Kristi's nod she continued. "Now throw the dust that your holding into the fire place and as clear as possible say Dumbledore's office, and then when the flames turn green step into them and make sure you hold your things very tightly and keep your elbows tucked in." She explained.  
  
Kristi looked at her friend as if she had finally lost her mind. "Ren honey, are you feeling ok?" She asked her.  
  
Ren glared at her slightly. "Kristi just do it!" She snapped. "Trust me on this." She told her.  
  
Kristi sighed and looked toward the blazing fire. "Ok here goes nothing." She mumbled. She tossed the powder into the fire and held on to her things very tightly before watching it turn green before shouting. "Dumbledore's Office!" She shouted and felt her body get swooshed away and Ren disappearing.  
  
Ren watched Kristi disappear and prayed to whomever was listening that she made it to the headmaster's office in one piece. A couple seconds later Ren did the same thing Kristi had done before disappearing, holding her things tightly.  
  
After what felt like forever to her, Ren finally stumbled out of the fireplace and was held up right by none other then Kristi. Ren dusted the soot off of her before looking around the room she had landed in. Nothing had changed while she was away, the moving pictures, the other ornaments were all still here. Dumbledore's office still amazed her, not that she was willing to tell anyone that.  
  
"Ren do you know the pictures are moving?" Kristi whispered.  
  
Ren snorted. "Kristi they're supposed to do that." Ren whispered.  
  
"Ahh Mrs. Evans I presume? So good to see you again." The girls heard a merry voice say from behind them.  
  
They both spun around in surprise. Kristi looked at the old man in front of them with a awed expression on her face, while Ren just stared at him. "Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!!!! I love you!!! Plz REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll try to get the next chapter up next weekend, if not sooner!!! Plz REVIEW and I'll love you forever!!!!!!!!!! Byebyes  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always & Forever 


	7. Ch6

Disclaimer- I own nothing from Harry Potter  
  
A/N- YAY!!!!!! Spring Break's here!!!!!! Even though it sorta doesn't look like spring at the moment... But never the less it's HERE!!!!! That's means no school (But WITH homework) for um like a week or something, I dunno. But here's the next chapter!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at the young woman in front of him. He was slightly shocked too se her look so different. Beside her he took in the young woman beside of his former student and former Head Girl. He found it oddly strange that the aura around her gave off a weird vibe for a muggle, strange indeed. He turned his eyes back to his former student and smiled joyfully at her. 'Indeed she has changed.' Dumbledore thought after receiving no smile back like she used to do. And her eyes... it was her eyes that made him stare at her. Once so sweet and humble, now dull and cold.  
  
Kristi stared at the old man whose eyes were twinkling behind half moon speckles. She felt a bit nervous as he stared at her, wondering if all wizards and witches did that when they saw a muggle. She shifted the weight of her bag off her shoulder and switched form one foot to another. She felt relieved when his gaze left her.  
  
Ren watched Dumbledore stare at Kristi, knowing her best friend would become either annoyed or unnerved. By his penetrating stare. She met his eyes when he looked back to her. They were still happy and joyful. She did not return his smile, only continued to stare at him. As he stared at her, she felt as if he could see right through her; know everything that went on inside her head.  
  
"Ms. Evans I was wondering when you would get here." Dumbledore said merrily walking toward his desk. He felt Ren's eyes follow him as he seated himself in his chair. "I assume this is your friend?" He asked, merry eyes looking at Kristi who smiled softly.  
  
"This is Kristi Jefferson." Ren introduced.  
  
"Ah Ms. Jefferson-"  
  
"It's Kristi, just Kristi please." She interrupted.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the Latino girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kristi."  
  
"Yup same here Mr. D." Kristi said. Dumbledore chuckled at the girl and her name for him. "Nice crib ya got here Mr. D." She told him looking around his office.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and glanced at Ren who was smirking and shrugged her shoulders. "Thank you." He told Kristi.  
  
"I'd hate to interrupt and all, but can we get down to the important issues please?" Ren asked impatiently.  
  
"Ah yes, always on task still I see." Kristi snorted at that and got a playful glare from Ren. She shrugged sheepishly and sat down in a chair, Ren doing the same.  
  
"So has this reunion thing started already?" Ren asked, pushing a piece of stray hair behind her ear.  
  
Dumbledore folded his hands together and sat them on top of the desk. "It hasn't officially began yet... If you remember correctly in the letter you was sent it said that it would not start until the 28th. Today is the 27th." He explained to her.  
  
Ren nodded her head. "So who exactly is already here that's from my year?" Ren asked curiously.  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at her. "All of the students from your year arrived through the 21st through the 26th, with the exception of Mr. Potter and Mr. Black who arrived early this morning making a great scene." He explained his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.  
  
Ren's eyes flickered for a second before going back to looking dull. "Figures they would do something like that." She said bitterly, her sudden hate fore Potter and his group coming back slowly.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, I can hardly wait until the Welcoming feast tonight." He told her.  
  
Ren smirked. "Yes I wonder what kind of idiotic thing they'll do tonight." She said half to herself and half to Kristi. Kristi raised her eyebrow at that, but didn't comment on it. She would ask later, for now she was just going to listen.  
  
Dumbledore obviously choose to ignore the comment or just didn't say anything. 'Indeed Ms. Evans has changed.' He thought to himself.  
  
"So Professor exactly where will we be staying for the month we are to stay here?" Ren asked, still hiding her accent, even though it was getting harder and harder from being around so many Britain's.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "Dear child I am hardly your Professor anymore." He her.  
  
Ren smirked. "And I am hardly a child."  
  
Dumbledore ran his hand over his chin and chuckled some more. "That you aren't." He mumbled before clearing his throat and getting to business. "I have arranged a chamber for you and your year to stay in. The chamber will be divided into four parts, one for Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff." He explained. "During meal times you will go down to the Great Hall and eat at your respectable tables."  
  
"The tables? Are you sure they're big enough?" Ren questioned.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her. "There is more then enough room." He said simple, and Ren nodded her head. During the day you are free to roam around the castle, go to Hogsmead and enjoy the activities we will have." He explained to her. A look of complete confusion crossed Kristi's face when he mentioned Hogsmead. 'I'll have to ask Ren about it.' She thought to herself.  
  
"What about the Slytherins?" Ren asked and glanced at Kristi briefly before looking back at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to understand what she meant and sighed. "I will warn them not to try anything, and if they do..." He trailed and Ren nodded.  
  
"Now I assume you will want to freshen up for the feast tonight?" He asked them and got a nod in reply. "Then I will led you to your chamber and announce your arrival." He told her and stood up, Ren and Kristi also stood up.  
  
"Actually I would prefer if we kept my arrival between us." Ren told him.  
  
Dumbledore looked at her. He knew she was up to something he just didn't know what. "Of course. Planning to surprise them I take it?" he asked her.  
  
Ren smirked quite deviously. "Something like that." She told him. Dumbledore nodded and didn't ask further questions  
  
"Follow me then." He said leading them out. "And do not worry about running into any of them. They are all out to Hogsmead considering they have an hour in a half before dinner." He told leading them deep into the castle.  
  
(A couple of minutes later)  
  
Kristi was in awe as she walked through the halls of Hogwarts. Never in her whole life had she ever seen or dreamed of something this beautiful and magnificent. She was able to take all of it in, because Ren kept talking to her, making her have to pay attention to her best friend. Finally after many flights of steps they rounded a corner and came to a dead end. A portrait of a beautiful red phoenix surrounded by a lush garden hung on the wall. Kristi looked at the portrait and instantly fell in love with it. She was big fan of art.  
  
"Wow." Kristi whispered. Ren glanced at her friend and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What's the pass word?" Ren asked.  
  
"Password? We get a password? That's so friggin neat!" Kristi exclaimed.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and Ren rolled her eyes good naturally at her. "Yes Kristi we get a password. How else do you think we get privacy so no one else can get into our common rooms?" She asked. Kristi shrugged.  
  
"The password is Eden." He told them, and the portrait swung open to reveal a massive room with couches and chairs and a huge fireplace in the middle of it.  
  
Ren and Kristi followed Dumbledore in and looked around the room in amazement. Ren had forgotten how beautiful the castle was and was shock. "Ren you're going back home alone, cuz I'm staying here." Kristi joked.  
  
"I take it you like it then?" He asked, his eyes twinkling as brightly as ever.  
  
"Like it? We love it." Ren answered for them, and then mentally kicked herself for her outburst. "So uh exactly where are the Gryffindor Corridors located at?" She asked, her green eyes taking in the whole room.  
  
There was a staircase leading downward, away from the common room. She felt a bad vibe coming from it and could only guess that was the Slytherins corridors. On the other side of the room was another staircase that led downward, she guess maybe it was either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. There was two staircases leading up on opposites sides of the room, she guess one was Gryffindor's. The common room had four draperies hanging from the ceiling bearing the four houses crest.  
  
"The staircase going upward on the left is where the Gryffindor's will be staying. The staircase on the right is Ravenclaw's and-"  
  
"I get it." Ren interrupted. "So exactly what should I expect at the fest tonight?" She asked shifting sitting on stuff on the floor.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her. "Ah you shall see." He told her as he headed for the entrance/exit. "I shall see you then." He said and opened the portrait before stopping and turning back to them. "Could I ask you to please wear the proper attire when you go down to the feast." He asked them.  
  
Ren raised an eyebrow. "Yes Professor, we will." She assured him.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head. "See you then Ms. Evans."  
  
"Professor." She called after him. He turned to look at her. "It's Ren O'Neill now."  
  
"Of course... Ms. O'Neill." He told her. The name sounding foreign even to her own ears when he said it. She watched as the portrait closed leaving them alone, the only sound coming from the fire as he crackled and blazed.  
  
"What's the proper attire?" Kristi asked breaking the silence.  
  
Ren glanced at her and smirked. "Robes my dear." She said and Kristi's eyes opened wide.  
  
"You're kidding!" She exclaimed. "But I had the perfect outfit to wear!"  
  
"Ok Kristi your sounding like one of the dumb blondes I used to know." Ren said. "Besides you can still wear it, you just have to wear robes over top of it." Ren explained as she grabbed her bags and headed for the Gryffindor corridors. Kristi followed behind her in silence contemplating the idea of wearing robes. When they got to the top of the staircase they stopped, they saw a long corridor with no doors or anything. Ren raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Kristi who looked even more confused then she felt.  
  
"Ren shouldn't there be doors or something?" Kristi asked.  
  
Ren frowned slightly. "Well yeah, unless of course they just plan on having us all sleep in the hall." Ren said.  
  
Kristi nodded her head. "Then where are the doors?" Kristi questioned.  
  
Ren rolled her eyes. "Kristi if I knew that then why would I be standing here instead of putting my things away?" Ren asked her.  
  
Kristi grinned. "Because you're a moron." She said. Ren glared at her and Kristi laughed.  
  
"Come on, maybe they're further on down the hall." Ren said and walked forward and disappeared. Kristi gasped and her eyes opened wide.  
  
"Um R-Ren?" Kristi called out. Ren suddenly appeared in front of her, making her squeak in shock. "Don't do that!" She exclaimed. Ren smirked at her best friend.  
  
"Come on just walk forward." Ren said and disappeared again. Kristi swallowed hard and followed Ren's example. A weird feeling passed through her body as she emerged in front of Ren. Kristi gaped at the room in front of her.  
  
"How?"  
  
Ren shrugged. "My guess is that Dumbledore got's it rigged where each house has its own room, and when the walk down their corridors they can only get in, no one else." She explained. Kristi gave her a confused look and Ren rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yea ok whatever." Kristi replied and looked around the red and gold common room that was smaller then the main one. There were two small staircases that led upward one holding the guy's room and the other the girl's room. A comfy fire blazed in the fireplace giving the room a comfortable warmth to it. "So if he did this, why not give each house their own place?" Kristi asked as she followed Ren up one of the small staircases, if you could consider it a staircase.  
  
Ren shrugged as she opened the girl's dormitory room and walked in. "Ya got me... That man was always a little off." She said. "But a good kind of off I guess." She mumbled as she spotted her and Kristi's bed at the end of the room. They weren't hard to find considering their beds were the only ones the looked untouched and had no trunk or anything in front of it.  
  
"Which bed is mine?" Kristi asked.  
  
Ren shrugged. "You can choose between those too." She said pointing to the furthest beds. Kristi nodded and picked the one the furthest away from everyone.  
  
"So exactly what robes am I wearing?" Kristi asked.  
  
Ren shrugged. "Any of the ones you, or rather I bought when we were at Diagon Alley." She asked. Kristi nodded. "Well you wear one of those." Ren told her sitting her stuff beside of the bed on the floor.  
  
"Which one are you going to wear?" Kristi asked laying down on her four-poster bed.  
  
"The black ones." She answered simple.  
  
Kristi nodded. "I'm thinking about wearing the sapphire blue ones." She answered.  
  
Ren looked at her for a moment before nodding her head. "Those would look nice on you." She mumbled.  
  
Kristi nodded her head and grinned. "I know." She was silent for a few moment just relishing the comfort of the bed beneath her. "Or I could just do what our doing and wear all black."  
  
Ren shrugged. "What ever floats your socks." Ren said and Kristi snorted.  
  
"We should get ready for the feast." Kristi said getting up off the bed and heading for the bathroom.  
  
Ren rolled her eyes. "Kristi it doesn't start for like another hour." She complained.  
  
Kristi rolled her eyes. "Ren honey, if you want to keep your arrival a secret you might wanna get dressed now so you can get out of the common room as soon as possible." Kristi reminded her. "Now get off your lazy ass and get ready."  
  
"Yes mother!" Ren mocked saluted at her, but got up and began to get ready anyways.  
  
(Thirty minutes later)  
  
Ren and Kristi talked quietly as she showed Kristi around. Kristi had finally gone with the blue robes, deciding she wanted to be different and stand out. Both Ren and Kristi had left their hair down, letting it flare out at the bottom. Ren wore a darker coating of eyeliner then Kristi, while Kristi wore more lip-gloss. Neither girl to walk properly in the robes at first, both tripping over the hems, finally Ren got the hang of it again and soon after so did Kristi.  
  
Suddenly Ren pulled Kristi behind one of the statues. Kristi gave her a puzzled look before hearing the sound of many people talking. She peered slightly out from behind the statue and watched as a bunch of young adult past, each laughing and talking with someone. Ren's glare intensified when she saw three girls that she knew quite well, all looking the same if not taller. Crystal Johnson, Kayla Wonder, and Lisa Brown. It took all she had to not go and curse the life out of every single one of them. Behind them she saw the group of men that had also made her life hell, nothing had changed about them. They still had that cocky composure and aura to them and it made her blood boil. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
When all were gone Kristi and Ren got out from behind the statue, Ren looking at the corner that they had all disappeared behind. She clenched and unclenched her fist as she narrowed her eyes at where they all used to be. She finally turned swiftly on her heel and continued down the hallway, Kristi followed behind her.  
  
"Was that them?" Kristi asked.  
  
"Yes." Ren answered.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kristi questioned.  
  
Ren didn't even glance at her as she turned another corner. "Library. No one should be in there at the moment. The children are still having class and the librarian is never there at this time." Ren told her as she opened a door and walked in. Kristi followed her in and looked at the library around them, it was bigger then the one at home. Books were everywhere Kristi was once again amazed. Kristi followed Ren over to a corner where a book lay in front of her. She sat down on the other side and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What're you reading?" Kristi asked.  
  
Ren shrugged. "Dunno, just picked it out." She told her. Ren reached out to one of the bookcases and grabbed a book and tossed it to Kristi. "Here you might find that interesting." She said. Kristi nodded and opened the book.  
  
(Some time later)  
  
"We're two minutes late!" Kristi exclaimed as they hurried to the Great Hall.  
  
Ren glanced back at her. "Good." She stated simply. "That ought to give Potter enough time to pull whatever idiotic thing he has decided to do." She said bitterly.  
  
Kristi rolled her eyes. "But Ren! You don't want to be late! What if Mr. D is giving announcements?" Kristi asked as she followed Ren down a flight of stairs.  
  
Ren rolled her eyes. "Then we'll miss the friggin announcements!" Ren exclaimed as she came to a dead halt in front of two large doors in the main entrance hall.  
  
"We're finally here?" Kristi asked.  
  
Ren sighed. "Yup." She heard an uproar of laughter coming from the Great Hall, and many thank you's coming from four boys. She glanced at Kristi who raised an eyebrow. "Potter." She ground out and she and Kristi slipped into the Great Hall silently. Everyone was so caught up on Potter and his little group and the brilliant prank they had just pulled they didn't even notice the two girls watching the whole scene. Ren's face was masked of all emotion, while Kristi was one of slight amazement. 'Time to make my self known.' She took a deep breath tilted her chin up confidently before making her and Kristi known.  
  
"Well Potter I should have known you of all people wouldn't have changed. You're still the arrogant, egoistic immature basterd that you always were. Honestly would it have killed you to have matured just a little?" She asked, her voice cold and hard with malice dripping from each word, and evil smirk plastered on her delicate lips.  
  
All eyes turned to her, all noise was gone, and everything was quiet. Shock evident on everyone's faces, especially James Potter's. No one said a word, no one did anything. James looked Ren over, not quite sure who she was, but having a small idea.  
  
"Everyone may I have your attention please." Dumbledore called out drawing everyone's attention back to him. He smiled at them all and then glanced at Ren whose expression hadn't changed, Kristi was beside of her smirking also, just less evilly. "I would like to introduce everyone to the former head girl... Ms. Lily Evans."  
  
Gasp could be heard form everywhere in the Great Hall, from the adults who were there for their five-year reunion. Their eyes were wide and their mouths agape, shocked to see Lily Evans there, and let alone looking like that, even the teachers were shocked.  
  
James was the first to find his voice. "Evans?"  
  
Ok, I'm sorry for not updating soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The end didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted it... I had it written out and it just my luck that it got erased so I had to rewrite it... Plz REVIEW and let me know what you think!!!!!! And for everyone who has reviewed you're the best!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz REVIEW!!! I'll try to get the next chappie written out and posted this weekend!!! Oh and sorry for any misspelled words or typos, but my comp is acting all funky and crap... Byebyes!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always & Forever 


	8. Ch7

Disclaimer- I own nothing from Harry Potter.  
  
Ok sorry I haven't updated for a while, but all last week I've been busy... The teachers have been nuts preparing use for the West Test this coming week. (I hate the west Test... I liked the SAT's better!)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
James was the first to find his voice. "Evans?"  
  
Ren's smirk and eyes were colder then the artic. "Actually it's Ren O'Neill now, but yup that would be me." She said. She looked around at ever one staring at her and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 'God they're stupid.' She thought to herself. Ren slowly walked toward James, her shoes made a soft click again the floor, and stopped in front of him. She looked up at him, and if possible, her smirk became even colder. "Close your mouth you're contaminating the air with that breath of yours." She said with a sweetly clam voice.  
  
James snapped his mouth closed and glared at her, still in shock be what she had said to say anything as she slowly walked away. Ren walked past James to the far end of the Gryffindor table and sat down slowly. Kristi sat beside of her, thinking the whole think was thoroughly amusing. Ren's cold green eyes glanced around the Great Hall, at everyone that was looking at her and Kristi. She was about to yell out an insult when the Great Hall erupted in voices from the students. Ren then went back to her empty plate and began to fill it with food.  
  
"Ren what's that?" Kristi asked pointing to one of the dishes.  
  
Ren glanced at the dish as she brought her fork to her mouth. "Yorkshire Pudding."  
  
"Is it any good?" Kristi asked skeptical.  
  
Ren shrugged. "Not exactly my first choice now, but its ok." She told her and went back to eating her food as she watched Kristi start to eat. Her English accent still skillfully hidden by her American one.  
  
"So that was James Potter?" Kristi whispered to her, as she looked around, noticing that people were still glancing at them every now and then.  
  
Ren raised and eyebrow as she frowned at her pumpkin juice. "You mean the idiotic, egoistical, immature James Potter?" She asked, her voice low so only Kristi could hear.  
  
Kristi thought about it for a bit. "Yup that's the one." She said brightly.  
  
"Yup that would be him." Ren said as she tasted the pumpkin juice and frowned before sitting it back down. She didn't really care for it anymore; it had lost its flavor. 'Maybe it's where I haven't drank it in forever.' Ren thought to herself.  
  
Kristi suddenly giggled and got a strange look from Ren. "Your weird Kristi." Ren muttered before going back to her food. Kristi snorted and started to eat as well. Dinner past without commotion from any one, and soon many people were retreating back to their dorms. Ren and Kristi where one of the last ones too leave, to avoid any run ins with any unwanted people. Unfortunately for them, it didn't quite work.  
  
When they walked inside their common room, James Potter and Sirius Black stepped in their way. Ren came to abrupt halt, Kristi did they same, except almost tripping over her robes in the process. Ren rolled her eyes, but didn't back away, while Kristi watched off to the side, while taking the two men in and everyone else in the room.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" Ren asked her tone emotionless and cold and her eyes squinted up at them dangerously.  
  
James didn't say anything; he just continued to stare at Ren who had changed so much. His eyes ran over her petite body taking in all the changes. He remembered her well and was quite shocked too see her looking this way and acting. His eyes rested back on her face that was looking at him with concealed hatred.  
  
"Evans." He said, his tone soft and crisp.  
  
Ren smirked and before she could say anything Kristi butted in. "Actually she changed her name, so its technically not Lily Evans anymore, it would be Ren O'Neill." She corrected sarcastically.  
  
All eyes turned to her and she could feel everyone's eyes –minus Ren's- boring into her. "And who might you be lovely lady?" Sirius Black flirted.  
  
A huge grin spread across Kristi's face as she draped on of her arms over Ren's shoulder. "Her mysterious lover." She said looking at him very seductively. She could barley contain her laughter at everyone's faces. Ren snorted, and pushed Kristi's arm off of her.  
  
"Your... a lesbian Evans?" Sirius asked looking Kristi over with a weird expression on his face.  
  
Kristi rolled her eyes while Ren smirked. "Honestly Black how dense could you possible get?" Ren snapped. "She's a friend, not that it's any of your business... if you've forgotten." She spat.  
  
Sirius glared at Ren and was about to say something when someone from the background pushed their way between Sirius and James. Crystal Johnson and her posse, now the night was starting to heat up. "Well if it isn't Evans." Crystal sneered.  
  
"Really Johnson I always thought it was pig or mudblood or The Virgin Carrot or something along those lines." Ren said, her outside composure calm, her inside composer going on over drive. She didn't want to beat the crap out of her so soon it would too easy. She wanted to do it the long way. She pushed past Crystal forcefully hitting her shoulder.  
  
"You bitch." Crystal sneered.  
  
"Honestly more nicknames for me. Wow I'm starting to really feel special." Ren exclaimed sarcastically. Kristi smirked and leaned back against the wall to watch her best friend pick a fight. She knew Ren could come up with better come backs if she wanted to, but she also knew she wanted to wait until the right moment.  
  
"Don't; your still just a little mudblood freak!" Crystal spat at her.  
  
Ren raised her eyebrow slightly amused and unaffected by the comment. Honestly she had had worst things said to her face and about her. "Quite frankly I'd rather be a freak, then a skanky slut." She said matter of fact. "Now if all you 'wonderful' people could excuse me I have more important things to do." She said sarcastically and turned on her heel to walk away, careful not to trip and fall. Kristi was still smirking as she moved to follow her best friend, ignoring the stares they were receiving.  
  
(Their dorm)  
  
Kristi flopped down on Ren's bed, making Ren bounce a bit and look at her. She raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. Kristi sighed and closed her eyes before opening them again, her huge brown eyes looking thoroughly amused. "My don't you just make great first impressions." She said good- naturedly.  
  
Ren rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I could have done better." She said with a slight pout.  
  
Kristi laughed. "So those were the bitches that made your life hell?" She asked.  
  
Ren nodded her head. "Yup that would be them... along with most everyone else." She added as a after thought.  
  
"They don't look to tough, and they're not that pretty. Or way better then all of them and you look a lot better then them." Kristi told her.  
  
"Well yeah." Ren said playfully and laughed. "I dunno, they look like they might've gained a few pounds over the years." She said innocently.  
  
Kristi grinned. "And you lost a few pounds." Ren chuckled along with Kristi as a comfortable silence settled over them both. Kristi finally broke it though. "Maybe you should go by your old name here." She suggested.  
  
Ren gave her an odd look. "Why?" She asked.  
  
"Just because everyone's going to consider you as Lily Evans and not Ren O'Neill." Kristi told her.  
  
Ren shrugged. "They'll learn to then. I'm Ren O'Neill now." She told her stubbornly.  
  
Kristi sighed. "But Ren that's just it... You never really showed up at the reunion." She said.  
  
Ren gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about? I'm right here?"  
  
Kristi shook her head. "No... Ren O'Neill is right here right now and at the reunion and getting back at Potter and them... Lily Evans never showed up." With that said she got up off Ren's bed and got into her own, and pulled the curtains closed after she said a quite goodnight.  
  
Ren sat on her bed thinking about what Kristi had just told her. She frowned in thought, before shaking her head and pulling her covers down and crawling underneath them and closing her curtains. 'Lily Evans never showed up.' That one sentence echoed in her mind as she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
The next morning at 1:00 when Kristi got up she found Ren already dress and putting something's away in her bags. She yawned and got out of bed and rubbed her eyes sleepily as she walked to the bathroom. A couple of minutes later she came out refreshed and with her hair in a ponytail. She smiled at Ren and started to look for something to where.  
  
"Morning Ren." Kristi said brightly.  
  
Ren looked at Kristi with a slight smirk and leaned against her bed. Kristi glanced up at her and frowned slightly. "What?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not Ren... I'm Lily."  
  
Plz REVIEW and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't really like this chapter that much, much I wanted to get something out so here!!!!! I'll try to get the next chapter out this weekend, but I'm not making promises!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Byebyes!!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always & Forever 


	9. Ch8

Disclaimer- Harry Potter does not belong to me...  
  
A/N- Ok some of you were confused about the last part of chapter seven... What she basically meant was she wasn't going to hide behind her fake name anymore and she wasn't going to be afraid to be Lily Evans... Does that make any sense? If not just forget that last part ok and just go on with reading the story....  
  
**Chapter 8  
**  
Lily sat in the commons area waiting for Kristi to finish dressing. She had been waiting twenty minutes and was growing very impatient, after all she had never been known for her patience. She sighed and shifted positions on the couch, as she wished and cursed for Kristi to hurry up. It annoyed her to no end with how long she could take. She cursed under her breath as she put a piece of hair behind her ear. Her back stiffened when she heard four voices, she rolled her eyes. James Potter and his posse.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Evans." James sneered. Lily slowly stood up and looked at him.  
  
"I thought her name was O'Neill now." Sirius whispered.  
  
Lily smirked. "It's Lily Evans." She told him. She looked at each of the men in turn, none of them were ugly, all were extremely drop-dead sexy- except Peter- even she could admit that. But that didn't mean she liked them. 'So what they have good looks, doesn't mean a thing.' She thought to herself.  
  
"I thought you would never show you face here again, I mean after all- " James was saying.  
  
Lily snorted. "What and miss all the fun?" She asked sarcastically. "I thank not. Of course there is one thing that I would have liked to do with out."  
  
"And what's that Evans?" James asked her, while his three friends were just watching in the background.  
  
"Having an egoistical, immature, ostentatious, pompous basterd out of my face." She spat out. "Did you understand all that or are those words to big for your tiny iny little brain to comprehend?" She asked innocently.  
  
James glared at her, while she pushed the same piece of hair that kept falling in her face and out of her clip behind her ear. They heard the door to the girl's dorm open and close and they turned to see Kristi walked toward them and stand beside of Lily.  
  
"Having round two already?" Kristi asked.  
  
Lily looked at her. "It would appear that way." Kristi nodded her head and looked at the four men looking at her.  
  
"Who exactly are you?" Sirius asked forgetting about Lily and James little spat and looking at Kristi.  
  
"Kristi Jefferson, you don't me, I don't know you." She explained.  
  
"Nor does she want to know you." Lily added with a roll of her eyes.  
  
Sirius glared at her. "I think that's her decision. Why don't you let her decide?"  
  
"What and let her get mixed up in your stupidity? What kind of friend would I be then?" Lily asked sarcasm dripping from her words.  
  
"It amazes me that you actually even have friends. What'd you have to do, pay her to be friends with you?" James smirked.  
  
Lily glared at him. "At least I don't decide to be friends with a person because of their social status, or because of the way they look, or how much money the have." She snapped.  
  
"That's not true." James ground out.  
  
"Well half of might not be... I mean look who one of your friends are." A smirk flittered across her lips. Her cold emerald eyes turned to look at Peter. "It still amazes me that your still around. I thought you'd be long gone by now." Lily's voice was cold. "What was it Potter that made you let him tag along with him? Did you feel sorry for him? That has to be it..." She said coldly. "What else would possess you to let a fat little rat tag along with the three most popular and '_hottest_' guys in the school?" She asked unsympathetically.  
  
Lily's smirk grew wider at the glares the young men threw at her. "What no comeback?" Lily taunted. "So it is true then." With that Lily turned on her heel and started for the exit. "Catch ya later."  
  
Ok that chapter sucked... Anyways I wanted to post something for my wonderful and IMPATIENT reviewers, lol. Anyways, I'll try to update sometime after June 3, cuz that's when school ends and crap, so yea... By that time hopefully I can think up a suitable and better chapter.  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always & Forever 


	10. Ch9

Disclaimer- Harry Potter does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
A/N- Schools over, and now I have more free time to write. And I would have updated sooner then this, but my computer kept getting virus after virus after virus and my power keeps going off and I keep loosing all my stuff I have written, so it's been hectic...  
  
**Chapter 9  
**  
Lily and Kristi walked the streets of Hogsmeade talking and shopping like they would normally do at home. They both found it incredibly irritating when people kept staring at Lily as if she had grown an extra head. Several shopping bags hung by their sides, mostly of clothing, swaying as they walked. They had had several encounters with the people Lily had went to school with, some almost friendly others how ever...  
  
"It's cold." Kristi complained.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on, you'll get warmed up at the Three Broomsticks." Lily said, crossing the streets to where a tiny inn sat.  
  
When they entered Lily nearly got stepped on, considering it was extremely crowded and noisy, but warm. She looked around the room for a place to sit, hoping to spot a vacant sit. Kristi came up behind her and looked around, she shook her head, her dark hair shaking as she did so.  
  
"Is it always this crowded and noisy?" Kristi asked, raising her voice some so she could be heard.  
  
Lily nodded her head. "But I don't see why your complaining, your louder then this." Lily teased, but was serious all the same. She finally spotted a booth in the very corner close by the fireplace, one she used to sit at all the time in her Hogwarts days. "See that booth there? Go be a doll and get it, I'll get us something to drink."  
  
"And eat?" Kristi asked.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Yes and eat."  
  
"Ok." Kristi said and made her way across the room, careful not to run into anyone.  
  
Lily walked up to the bar and leaned against it, waiting for someone to come and get her order. She tapped her finger against the top while she waited, sometimes looking at the people sitting and standing around. Most of them were here for the reunion, much like her. She was especially glad that Potter and his posse wasn't there, she might be able to get a moments peace.  
  
"Yes what can I get you my dear?" Lily turned around and was greeted by a warm smile. Lily quickly told her what she wanted, and then walked over to where Kristi sat.  
  
"Where's our drinks?" Kristi asked.  
  
Lily looked back at the bar. "She's getting them. She'll bring them over here." Lily told her.  
  
Kristi nodded her head and watched the people in the inn interact with the others. After a few moments their drinks arrived and was placed in front of them. Kristi said thank you and looked at her drink after she had left.  
  
"Uh... what is this?" She asked.  
  
Lily took a drink and smiled. "Butterbeer. It's delicious." Lily laughed at Kristi perplexed look. "It's not poison."  
  
Kristi slowly took a drink of it. "Hey this is good."  
  
Lily laughed. "Moron."  
  
Kristi put a hand to her chest and faked hurt. "I'm wounded. "  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Sure ya are doll."  
  
Kristi rolled her eyes and glanced toward the door and raised an eyebrow. "Hey look, it's your favorite people." She said with mock cheeriness.  
  
Lily looked confused, and turned her head to look at who had just walked in. She frowned and turned back to Kristi. "They are in no way my favorite people. They will never, not in a million years be my favorite people."  
  
Kristi smirked. "You really hate them don't you? But that was a little cold, you know what you said to the short fat guy that sorta looks like a rat."  
  
Lily gave her a weird look. "Kristi if you only knew him you'd know why I said that. And you can't possible feel sorry for him. I mean don't you feel like something's crawling all over you when your around him?" Lily asked.  
  
Kristi looked confused. "Don't you feel that way around all of them?" She asked.  
  
Lily shook her head. "No. With the other three its just like, I hate them. But with him... He gives me the creeps, he makes my skin crawl. I get a really bad vibe when I'm around him. Its like a gut feeling that... that he's bad news."  
  
Kristi glanced over at the four young men at the bar. "Well suga, you haven't ever been wrong before when you felt like this." Kristi looked back at her. "Remember when you said you had a bad feeling about that Crepol guy." At Lily's confused look she rolled her eyes.  
  
"The one who had girls to model for him." Lily frowned and nodded her head. "You told me you had a bad feeling about it, and of course-"  
  
"You didn't listen and went to his house to model anyways." Lily deadpanned.  
  
Kristi nodded. "Yea, exactly."  
  
"And then he tried something on you and you laid the smack down on his ass." Lily said.  
  
Kristi nodded. "You weren't wrong about that. You got a thing about knowing if people are up to no good."  
  
Lily shrugged. "What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
Kristi gave a patronizing look. "You're a little on the slow side aren't ya?" She teased.  
  
Lily mock glared at her. "Listen girl all I'm saying is if you feel like he's bad news, then he probable is." Lily nodded pushing her silky tresses out of her face. "So what do you feel toward the others?"  
  
"Simple, I want to beat Potters ass."  
  
"Never knew you were that obsessed with my ass Evans. Though I know why you would be, I do have a wonderful ass."  
  
Lily eyes opened wide. She slowly turned around in her set and looked up at James who was leaning against her booth looking down at her. "There is no way that I am or ever will be obsessed with you," She said and saw him open his mouth and quickly added, "or your ass. If you can even call it that."  
  
James smirked, his dark chocolate eyes not giving away anything. "That hurt Evans, and here I was hoping to have a nice little chat with my dear old _friend_."  
  
At that time, Sirius showed up. Sirius looked at Kristi and gave her a seductive smile. Kristi raised an eyebrow and gave Sirius one of her own. Her dark eyes met his crystal blue ones and sparks flew. Sirius slid in the seat that Kristi was sitting at. They ignored the heated fight between Lily and James.  
  
"So Kristi, that's a lovely name." Sirius told her, turning on the Black charm.  
  
Kristi raised an eyebrow. "Thanks. What was your name again? Sirius wasn't it? That's an unique name." Kristi said, turning the Kristi charm on.  
  
Sirius chuckled and in a husky voice that drove females crazy said, "I'm a very unique person."  
  
Kristi smirked and started to run a finger over the top of his hand. "I bet you are."  
  
Sirius and Kristi stared at each other. Sirius was lost in the brown orbs that seemed to swallow him up. "I didn't catch what school you went to?"  
  
"'Cause I never said." Kristi replied.  
  
Someone cleared their throats getting Kristi and Sirius' attention. They looked over at Lily and James. James looked amused, where else Lily glared at Kristi slightly.  
  
"I think its time to go." Lily said her voice wavering in anger, giving Kristi the look.  
  
"Move." Kristi said. Sirius moved out of her way, letting her slide out.  
  
Lily slid out of the booth sending a death glare at James, who returned it, before walking away from them, with Kristi behind her. When they were outside a sharp wind whipped at their faces. Lily quickly walked down the street, her hair flying out behind her. Kristi followed, neither one talking as they walked. Finally Kristi grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her to a stop.  
  
Lily stopped and looked at Kristi with a raised eyebrow. Her emerald eyes burned with anger and her body was stiff. Kristi let go of her arm and Lily pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
Kristi rolled her eyes and looked amused. "For one slow down and for second where are we going, the school's back that way." Kristi said indicating the correct direction with her thumb.  
  
Lily looked back at Hogwarts and rolled her eyes. "I wanted to blow of some steam. And if you would have been listening instead of flirting with Black, one of the biggest womanizers and biggest flirt and sex manic to be born." Lily said clearly frustrated.  
  
"Oh and not to mention he made my life a living hell." Lily said sarcastically. "How could you flirt with him?" She asked stressing the word him.  
  
Kristi looked at her friend sympathetically and looped her arm through Lily's. "Never thought I'd see the day Ren O'Neill loose her cool."  
  
Lily gave Kristi the look and Kristi rolled her eyes. "Listen, I'm backing you up 100% in this whole revenge against your classmates thing, and I thought, you know I could play around with Sirius' head." She explained.  
  
Lily didn't say anything for a moment. "Kristi two to one he probable has the same idea."  
  
Kristi shrugged. "Then I guess he'll be beat at his own game. Besides who said revenge couldn't be fun?"  
  
Kristi grinned and Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine do whatever." Lily finally gave in.  
  
"You know you and Potter, definitely some-"  
  
Lily glared at her. "Don't you even."  
  
"I'm just saying-"  
  
"Don't." Lily warned. Kristi chuckled and continued walking down the street with Lily.  
  
(The Three Broomsticks)  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat in the booth that Lily and Kristi had been sitting at recently. They talked quietly among themselves, Sirius once in a while smiling at an attractive girl when she went past.  
  
"Why did Evans have to come back?" Peter sulked, still wounded by what she had said yesterday.  
  
Sirius clapped Peter on the back. "Cheer up Petey, at least her friend is hot and doesn't bite off your head when you talk to her." He said perkily.  
  
Peter still sulked, slouching over his drink. He didn't seem to think it was any better just because Lily had brought along Kristi.  
  
"Padfoot, did you look at Evans?" Remus asked stunned.  
  
Sirius nodded. "Yup, I looked at her alright.  
  
"She isn't exactly an ugly duckling any more." Remus said, putting it in nicer terms.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Indeed she isn't. It seems our dear little Evans has grown up." James muttered.  
  
"When was she ever little?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well besides now... never." Sirius said.  
  
Remus and James rolled their eyes. "It was a figure of speech." Remus said.  
  
Sirius shrugged and took a drink from his mug. "Anyways what's the point? So what Evans is hotter then practically all of the woman here for the reunion."  
  
"She's the ice queen." Peter put in. "Nothing but pure rage she is." He muttered. "But why'd she have to come back?" He complained.  
  
"She has a right to be here, just like any of us." Remus pointed out. "She did attend Hogwarts and was Head Girl."  
  
"Not that anyone noticed or cared." James put in.  
  
"What is the point? And why are we talking about Evans?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Peter was complaining because of what she said."  
  
"I wasn't complaining!"  
  
"Sure thing Wormtail." James said.  
  
Peter sunk in his set and crossed his arms. The other three ignored him and went back to their conversation.  
  
"Her friend, Kristi, now she is hot." Sirius told them. "And she's not a bitch. She'd be easy to snag."  
  
"Is that all you think about Sirius?" Remus asked.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Isn't is what you think about?"  
  
"Of course, but I do think about other things unlike someone."  
  
James rolled his eyes at his two best friends. Those two were always having a friendly bicker about something. It was quite amusing at times, but at other times it was quite annoying. He cleared his throat, drawing Sirius and Remus' attention to him. He raised an eyebrow at them and they both grinned.  
  
"Sorry Prongs, got a little carried away." Sirius apologized.  
  
James smirked. "Just a little."  
  
"Back to the subject."  
  
"Why are we even talking about that ice bitch?" Peter asked for a second time.  
  
Remus and Sirius smirked. "Because Prongs thinks its time for a change and is going after the hard to get ones."  
  
Peter choked and stared wide eyed at his three friends who were looking at him clearly amused.  
  
"You ok?" James asked.  
  
Peter's mouth moved up and down until finally he found his voice. "You want to fuck Evans?" He said, his voice showing what he thought of the idea; repulsive.  
  
"Wormtail did you look at our little red headed vixen?" James asked.  
  
Peter's face twisted. "But you hate her!"  
  
Remus snorted. "Obviously that doesn't matter. Remember Arabella and Sirius? Those two were always together and they positively hated each other to the very core."  
  
"Yes, but Arabella was different. She wasn't a fat pig, a loner, a freak, or your arch nemesis." Peter shrieked. "Well except for the last part." He added.  
  
"The man wants what he wants." James said as if it was simple.  
  
Peter still looked disgusted by the idea. "What about Crystal? I thought you two were still together?"  
  
James shrugged. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her... besides Crystal was and is easy to get. I could get her back in two seconds. I can make her do anything with a snap of my fingers. I'm not in the least worried." He said confidently.  
  
"She won't like this."  
  
"Whose going to tell her?" Sirius asked. "Besides if James get Evans in bed, that means I have an even better chance with Kristi."  
  
Peter shook his head. "This is wrong on so many levels James. It's disgusting."  
  
James shrugged and turned his attention away from Peter. He didn't care what Peter thought. He would get Lily Evans in his bed. He had a month to do it in. He would try everything he had, because he knew it wouldn't be an easy task to get the red head, after all she was different.

* * *

Please Review!!!!!! I wasn't really into that chapter, so sorry if it sucks... but I'm having a mild writers block... Anyways thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!! Reviews make my day!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up faster!!! Oh and if you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see in the story let me know and I'll try to work with them... Anyways REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always & Forever


	11. Ch10

Disclaimer- We all know that Harry Potter doesn't belong to me or anyone else, BUT J.K. Rowling. The only things that I own is well the plot and original characters that I made up...  
  
**A/N- Does anyone know what kind of weather England has during the month's of October and November?  
**  
**Chapter 10  
**  
Lily walked down the staircase heading toward the Great Hall for an early breakfast. She couldn't believe this was the beginning of the fourth day she'd been here at Hogwarts. She was letting Kristi sleep, since it was Saturday and she always slept in on Saturday's. Lily walked inside the Great Hall, which was practically empty except for a few select students. She sat down at her old house table, which only had three people sitting at it besides her, and buttered herself a piece of toast.  
  
She looked up at the enchanted ceiling that portrayed the sky outside, to see dreary gray with puffy gray rain clouds that looked ready to burst. She sighed and finished the last of her toast before getting ready to stand up and go outside. She had planned to visit Hagrid today considering she hadn't seen him in five years. If she could have called anyone her friend when she was at Hogwarts, it would have been him.  
  
As she was getting up a young girl appeared beside her. "Y-your Lily Evans, Gryffindor's former prefect, and former Head Girl?"  
  
Lily looked slightly confused. "Uh yea, that would be me." _'Who the hell is this kid?'_ She asked herself staring at the slightly shorter girl.  
  
The girl beamed and stuck out a hand for Lily to shake. "Hello, I'm Dora Gilbert."  
  
Lily looked at the child with a funny expression, letting her shake her hand vigorously. "Uh hi."  
  
Finally Lily withdrew her hand away from the girl and raised an eyebrow. "So uh... What do you want?" She asked, not exactly sure what this girl, Dora, wanted with her.  
  
Dora seemed to blush and looked away from Lily who still had her eyebrow posed in an arch. "Well, I-I've heard about you b-before."  
  
Lily crossed her arms and sat back down, Dora followed her example and sat down beside of her. "Really?"  
  
Dora nodded her head. "Yes. You were one of the best Head Girl's ever known and personally my favorite."  
  
"Uh huh." Lily said a bit unnerved by Dora exuberance with her.  
  
"Y-yea you're like my role model or something." Dora grinned. "I've heard so many stories about you-"  
  
Lily sighed. "Stories? You really shouldn't believe everything you hear."  
  
Dora didn't look in the slightest taken aback. "These were from the teachers and some sixth years who were in first year when you were Head Girl, like my sister."  
  
"What year exactly are you in?"  
  
"Fourth. I hope I get made prefect so I can follow in your footsteps and-"  
  
Lily tuned the girl out and took in her appearance for the first time. Bushy brown hair, and a little to thin with baggy clothes and large glasses that enlarged her brown eyes, making her look like a bug. She slightly wondered if Dora made herself look like this because Lily was like this when she was at school. It wouldn't surprise her, considering how much this girl was ranting and ravening about how wonderful she was. In her honest opinion Lily thought this girl was a bit of a teachers pet, which didn't need to follow in her footsteps. _'Unless of course she wants her life to be a living hell.'_  
  
"Look kid I really got go." Lily interrupted her standing up. "See ya around."  
  
Lily quickly walked out of the Great Hall and out the front doors letting the cool crisp air whip at her face. She pulled her jacket closer to her, as she walked across the grounds toward the gamekeepers little house. She rapt loudly against the door, hoping he wasn't out or asleep. Luckily for her he was neither of them things. (Ok I am not going to attempt to get his accent right, because if I do it will be even worse then him talking without it, so you're just going to have to work with me on this, k?)  
  
Hagrid swung the door open and looked down at Lily and immediately recognized her. "Lily come in, come in." He said, moving to allow her entrance inside.  
  
"Hello Hagrid." Lily said, welcoming the warmth coming from the fire.  
  
"It's good to see ya Lily, five long years is quite a long time." He told her, while he got a kettle and started making them tea.  
  
Lily smiled slightly. "Yea, five years is a bit long." She commented.  
  
After a couple of minutes, with only the sound of Hagrid fixing the tea, Lily took off hr jacket and draped it over the back of the chair. Hagrid set her tea in front of her and set down in the chair across from her.  
  
"So where ya been keeping your self?"  
  
Lily smiled. "I left for America after I got home my last year. I went to Hawaii and I've been there ever since." She told him.  
  
"Aye, what about your parents? Didn't they try to stop ya?" He questioned.  
  
Lily shook her head. "No, I would be turning eighteen soon anyway. Besides they wanted me as gone about as bad as I wanted to leave." She explained.  
  
"Yea, ya sound American too."  
  
Lily laughed. "One of my friends helped me to cover it up. It was a bit hard at first, but I succeeded."  
  
Lily could detect a smile through his back beard. "That sounds like you. Always able to do anything you put you're mind too." He said. He knew all about her parents and sister and how they didn't exactly get along with Lily, he was the only one who knew too. Lily had told him when she was in her fourth year, when her parents had first started to show dislike toward her.  
  
"Yea well I've done a lot of things since I left England." She mumbled. "Anyways I should probable go, if my friend wakes up and decides to come look for me, I fear she'll get lost and not be able to find her way back." She joked.  
  
"I'll see you later Hagrid." Lily said and walked out the door, making her way back toward the castle, though she had no intention of going back up to the commons room.  
  
Lily walked up the stairs, not heading any particular direction just wondering around. She actually had no idea what she was going to do and was quite bored. As she continued to walk, she heard footsteps following her. Lily raised an eyebrow and turned a corner, waiting for the person who was following her. She sunk back into the shadows, as the person got closer.  
  
Lily was almost surprised to see Crystal Johnson turn the corner looking a little confused. Lily rolled her eyes and stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Why are you following me?" She asked her voice wiped of all emotion.  
  
Crystal spun around and looked a bit startled, but then quickly glared at the red head. "Evans, who said I was following you? Do you think just because you come back here changed and in a size three that you're actually important enough for someone to waste their time following you? Let alone me?" She asked haughtily.  
  
Lily smirked and crossed her arms across her chest. "If that's true then why were you following me? Because if I remember correctly there's really no reason for anyone to be in this corridor, especially you." She questioned again.  
  
Crystal looked dumbstruck for a moment before she smirked as well, a smirk Lily knew all too well. "If that's so then why were_ you_ here?"  
  
Lily arched her eyebrow. "I was merely looking around to get a feel of things again. Now what's _your _excuse?"  
  
Crystal glared at Lily. "Listen Evans-"  
  
"What no insults?"  
  
Crystal clenched her fist in anger. "Shut up and let me talk you dumb bitch!" She snapped. Lily schooled her expression, and glared coldly at the dark haired woman in front of her.  
  
"Just because you come here and you're able to turn everybody's head, doesn't mean your anything special. You're still just a little mudblooded nothing! That's all you're ever be is nothing! No one will ever love you, as we all saw in sixth year. You remember don't you Evans?" She asked, her voice turning sickly pleasant.  
  
Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously, her eyebrow still posed in a high arch. "Shut the fuck up Johnson." She said, her voice dripping with cold ice.  
  
Crystal smiled. "What's the matter Evans? I touch a soft spot?"  
  
When Lily didn't answer it caused Crystal's eyes to twinkle with delight. "I still get a kick out of thinking about sixth year. How you looked at the dance, how-"  
  
Lily crossed the space between her and Crystal in two quick strides and shoved her forcefully against the wall. She slammed one fist against the wall right beside of Crystal head.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing you crazy bitch?" Crystal exclaimed trying to move away from Lily, who only shoved her back against the wall.  
  
Lily's emerald eyes were blazing with cold fury. "Shut the fuck up." Lily snapped.  
  
Crystal was getting ready to protest, but one look at Lily stopped her. "Johnson I'm warning you right now, don't ever bring that up again. If you do and I hear you, or about it you **will **pay dearly for it. You may not think I've changed all that much, but trust me I have. I won't hesitate to snap you're neck in a second."  
  
Crystal's pressed her lips together tightly, glaring at the red head. "You wouldn't." She sneered.  
  
"If you think I'm bluffing then go ahead do it, maybe then when you're six feet under you'll realize that I wasn't joking around when I said I would." Lily told her. "Oh and just for the record it's a size two."  
  
Lily pushed Crystal away from her and took a step back, ready to turn and leave when the other woman said something that made Lily laugh coldly, finding it amusing.  
  
"Stay away from James." Crystal warned her.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow and smirked. "James Potter?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Johnson are you... jealous? Or maybe you're afraid that now that I'm here you'll actually have competition and you'll lose." Lily said amused that she would actually think she would go after James Potter.  
  
When Lily got no remark she smirked her eyes opening wide and dazzling insanely. "Johnson, Johnson, Johnson why would I ever want someone like Potter. He's arrogant, thinks he's god's gift to women, and is dating you." She said the last part with disgust. "And that's only starters."  
  
"It doesn't matter you'd never have a chance with him." Crystal sneered.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow and smirked even colder. "If I would never have a chance with him, why are you telling me to stay away from him? Honestly why would _I _ever want to break up such a perfect couple, who fit with each other so well." She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Both of you are arrogant, have ego's larger the universe. Which brings me to the 1,000$ question... How do you two fit in the same room?" Sarcasm dripped thickly from her words.  
  
"I'm warning you, stay away-"  
  
"From James." Lily finished for her, smirking. "I'll try, but you know I never really was good with listening to warnings."  
  
With that said Lily turned on her heel and began walking back to the common room, leaving a very angry woman alone in the midst of the hallway.  
  
**(10 P.M. that night- Lily's dorm room)  
**  
Lily sat on her bed waiting for Kristi to get out of the bathroom, so they could go dancing at the local club in Hogsmeade that was hidden from students, so only nineteen year olds and up could be granted entrance. Lily was wearing comfortable form fitting – not skin tight tough- black stretch pants and a tight black tank top. Her hair hung in dark red loose silky curls.  
  
Kristi emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later finally ready to go. Lily stood up and looked Kristi's outfit over. She was wearing red cargo pants and a black halter-top that showed off a bit of her toned abs. Her hair was – like always almost- parted to the side, perfectly straight and flaring outward.  
  
Lily smiled. "Ready to go?"  
  
Kristi smiled back. "You know it."  
  
With that said Lily grabbed hers and Kristi's jacket and walked out of the dorm room with Kristi behind her. Lily wasn't at all surprised to see no ex-Gryffindor's occupying their personal common room. She would bet anything they were out somewhere, probable the club like many other adults from her year.  
  
"You reckon Crystal Johnson's going to be there?" Kristi asked. She hadn't gotten to personally meet her yet, and from what she heard about her didn't exactly want to.  
  
Lily frowned. "Probably."  
  
Kristi put on a fake cheery voice. "Well the more the merrier."  
  
Lily snorted and didn't say anything to that. A couple minutes of silence past when Kristi brought up a question she was dying to know.  
  
"You think Mr. Black is going to be there?" She asked a sly smirk on her face.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Two to one."  
  
The red head glanced at her friend and then back again. She had told her about her encounter with Crystal once she had gotten back to their dorm. Kristi had found it absolutely ecstatic that Crystal was jealous of Lily and couldn't stop laughing, much to Lily's amusement.  
  
"Kristi I've been thinking." She said, her voice dead serious.  
  
Kristi glanced at Lily questioningly. "Really? Listen if this is about me screwing with Sirius then you might as well just stop-"  
  
"Actually Kristi I think it's a brilliant plan as long as you don't fall for him." Lily interrupted Kristi.  
  
Lily could barely keep the smirk off her face when Kristi almost tripped over her own feet and pulled them both to a stop staring at Lily shocked by her words.  
  
"W-What? Did I just hear you correctly? You think it's a brilliant idea?" Kristi stuttered. Lily smirked and nodded her head. "But just this morning you wore ranting and raving about how much I shouldn't do it and so on and so on."  
  
Lily smirked and hooked her arm with Kristi's and began to walk. "Well Kristi I've been thinking and I've come up with a plan."  
  
Kristi looked at Lily a little smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Go on, I'm listening." She beckoned.  
  
"Well I was thinking and..."  
  
**(Hogsmeade)  
**  
Kristi and Lily walked down the steps that led to what appeared to the student eyes as a large old storage cellar, while it was actually the entrance to the club. Kristi glanced around skeptically, being careful not to miss a step and fall. She frowned at the collection of dust and cobwebs and wondered why they didn't tidy it up a bit.  
  
"Shit!" Kristi heard Lily cruse.  
  
"Watch the last step, it's lower then the rest." Lily warned as she walked across the room where a narrow door stood with two red candles on each side of it against the wall.  
  
Kristi walked up behind Lily and looked at the door and then at Lily and then back again. "Lily are you sure we're in the right place?"  
  
Lily threw her a look. "Of course." She snapped and added softly under her breath, "at lest I'm pretty sure."  
  
Lily took hold of the cold silver doorknob and twisted it. She slowly opened it and was greeted by loud music basting from somewhere in the room.  
  
"Let the fun begin."

* * *

I would have gotten this thing up sooner, but my power went out... again. Anyways please review and let me know what you think!! And thanks a bunch to everyone who has reviewed; you guys are the best!!!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always & Forever


	12. Ch11

Disclaimer- Harry Potter does not belong to me.  
  
A/N- Ok yea, sorry it's been a while since I updated. But I was in church the other night (against my will might I add) and bored so I wrote a little of this out... And if it sucks, not my fault cuz this person made me forget some of the ideas runnin' through my head...  
  
**Chapter 11  
**  
Lily and Kristi stood in the entrance of the club, letting the music, smell of smoke, smell of booze, and the familiarity of it all wash over them. They stepped forward making their way down the down the black marble steps. Their eyes taking in the whole of the club before them. They were, it was safe to, say impressed, very impressed by the sight of the club.  
  
The floor was made out of glassy black marble that shone brightly as the black lights shone bright overhead. On the opposite end of the club was a set of stairs that glass tables for people who weren't on the dance floor to sit down at were at. Blood red candles hovered on the middle of each table, proving as the only light for the people who sat there. On either side of the staircase (which had about ten stairs that were quite long in width) huge black statues of a panther towered over the occupants of the club. It was made out of the same rich glossy black marble as most of the club was. Blood red rubies served as the eyes for the giant panther statues. A bar, where the drinks were served, was located as you walked up the steps with the two large statues, to the left. If you kept walking straight and turned neither left or right you would come to another staircase that led to the second landing of the club, with even more people on it looking down at the people dancing. Much like Hogwarts, blood red candles magically floated up above their heads (not over the dance floor though). Music blasted loudly from somewhere above their heads,  
  
People everywhere spanned the inside of the club. They were packed tightly against each other, most dancing to the wild beat of the music. Even some non-human creatures were at the club, dancing and drinking and having fun, forgetting that they would never be accepted by society.  
  
Lily pushed her way through, one hand intertwined with Kristi's over top of her head as she led the way. She hadn't dreamed or thought that the club _'Panther's Bite'_ would have been this popular. She has a sinking suspicion that Kristi was much in the same state as she was. Surprised and amazed. She also suspected she was surprised by the non-human creatures also there.  
  
Lily ordered her and Kristi a strong beverage and went to find a table that allowed her to look over the dance floor. She sipped quietly at her drink, and bobbed her head to the music and scanned her emerald eyes over the faces in the crowds. She distantly recognized a fellow ex- Gryffindor, Arabella Fig, upon the second floor alone. She tore her eyes away from her and looked at what she could tell was a Kulloko Demon chatting with a purple haired vampire.  
  
"This place is pretty tight isn't it?" Kristi called over the music.  
  
Lily looked at her friend and nodded her head. "I know. I never dreamed of it being like this." She said, thoroughly amazed by the club.  
  
Kristi nodded her head. "I'm so envious. I wish we had a place like this back home."  
  
Lily nodded in agreement and took another drink. "Lils, what's with the costumes though?"  
  
Lily smirked. "Kristi those aren't costumes."  
  
Kristi eyes widened. "They're not?"  
  
Lily grinned. "Of course not. How could they be when they look that real?"  
  
"Then why aren't they, ya know... attacking everybody?" Kristi asked eyeing the non-human creatures nervously.  
  
"This place is bound by ancient and sacred magic that many has forgotten. Once you walk through the doors, you are unable to do harm toward anyone or thing. If you try... A horrid fate will await you. Not to mention you'll get kicked out." A voice laced with a thick Transylvanian accent said from behind them.  
  
Kristi and Lily's head spun around to look at a tall young woman with enchanting blue eyes. She smiled at the two surprised woman, and received two surprised smiles back.  
  
"Hello, my name is Egwene Singvutomen." The woman extended her head and Kristi took it.  
  
"I'm Kristi Jefferson and this is Lily Evans." Kristi said as the woman let go of her head.  
  
Lily studied the woman intently and accepted her hand to shake it. "You're the owner of the club." Lily said slowly.  
  
"Yes, my pride and joy. How did you ever figure it out?" The woman half teased and was half serious.  
  
Lily snorted. "Please, who else would know all that stuff about why the creatures in here aren't attacking each other."  
  
"Yes, I have had many people ask that question." She explained.  
  
Kristi raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Singvutomen won't it drive costumers away?" She asked curiously.  
  
Egwene pulled a chair up and sat down leaning against the table with her elbows. "Please call me Egwene. And there was that chance that that could happen, but I believed that everyone and everything was always equal. There for I opened up a club for all to come to. Yes it does scare away some, very few though." She explained.  
  
"Bet the Ministry had a field day with that." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
Egwene raised her dark eyebrow. "No, they were not happy about it. That could be the reason why I have the only club open like this."  
  
The two young women nodded. "And Dumbledore let you do this?"  
  
"A very mysterious man Dumbledore, very understanding. He was concerned about what would happen to his students when the club opened and Demons and the such started poring in, but after a very long discussion he and I came up with the perfect thing to keep everybody happy." Egwene explained.  
  
Lily and Kristi glanced at each other. "What?" They asked together.  
  
Egwene regarded them for a second a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "I shouldn't be telling you all my secrets you know. But... I like you two." She explained.  
  
"That's good to know." Lily couldn't help but say.  
  
Kristi kicked Lily, and Lily sent a glare her way making Egwene chuckle slightly. "Please excuse my rude and sarcastic friend."  
  
"Of course." Egwene said lightly.  
  
"Back to the subject." Lily interjected before Kristi could say something else.  
  
Egwene smiled again. "Yes. Dumbledore and I set up a system magically. The first one was students or anyone eighteen or under could not find the club and be granted entrance. Then we found a way for the Demon's and such to get to the club with out going through Hogsmeade and making a ruckus. There for they have their own entrance that they go through... Then you know the last bit as to how I keep them from ripping out people's hearts." Egwene explained. "And that's just the short version of it."  
  
Lily and Kristi looked impressed. "And it's all done by this ancient and sacred magic?" Lily asked.  
  
Egwene nodded, the smile on her face never wavering. "Yes."  
  
Lily nodded her head, looking like she was thinking deeply. "They never taught us about any ancient or scared magic back at Hogwarts. What is it and why didn't they ever teach it to us?"  
  
Egwene nodded once again and remained quiet for a moment. "As I said before many have forgot the ancient magic's, and only few could ever master it. Only few are able to successfully possess the magic. Few have the gift of it. The number is getting smaller and smaller with every New Year. No one at Hogwarts knows the magic that I speak of, therefore it would do little good to try and teach something they could not.  
  
"Dumbledore however, is one of the few who has not forgotten, nor thinks it's a bunch a bullshit that should be stopped. Even if there were someone who possessed the magic I speak of, the ministry I think would not allow it. Some people believe it to be dark magic; some believe it to be something completely different."  
  
"Is it dark magic?" Kristi asked, interrupting Egwene.  
  
Egwene raised her eyebrow again. "Magic is neither black nor white Kristi. It is what the wizard uses it for that shows whether he or she is bad or not. Do you understand?"  
  
"I think." Kristi answered.  
  
Lily looked thoughtful. "But what is it and why can only certain people possess it?" Lily asked.  
  
Egwene shifted her enchanting blue eyes on the red head. "The same reason only certain people can do ordinary magic and some can't. Nobody can really say why people are chosen, they just are. Something about them makes them capable of possessing the gift of it. It isn't something you can choose to have or not have it's just there... the gift... the magic.  
  
"It's the oldest kind of magic ever known even though most either deny it or know nothing of it. Older then human life even... It was here when hell was unleashed on the earth, even before that. Few know it's real name that it was given before the beginning of time."  
  
"Do you know it's true name?" Lily broke in.  
  
Egwene nodded her head slightly. "Yes, I do."  
  
"Well what is it? Or is it like a member only thing, only witches or the people who possess this ancient magic thingy can know the name?" Kristi asked.  
  
Egwene looked amused. "Kristi, you make it sound like you have no magical ability what so ever."  
  
Kristi snorted in amusement. "Well yea, cuz I am. I went to an all non-magical catholic school." Kristi said proudly. "I'm just here with Lily, because I'm the girl's best friend. There's no magic in me what so ever." Kristi explained.  
  
Egwene raised an eyebrow and turned amused blue eyes to Lily and then back to Kristi. "Kristi just because you've never attended a school of magic, doesn't mean anything..." At both of their confused looks she smiled even wider. "Kristi... you're a witch."

* * *

Ok... don't ask what was up with this chapter, it kind of just wrote it self, because I had no intention of letting on that Kristi was a witch until a bit later... And Egwene wasn't even supposed to be apart of the story.... But anyways I hope that explains why she can see Hogwarts and stuff... A lot of you were curious about the 'plan' ... (In a sing-song voice) I'll never tell. HeHe, you just have to read to find out what it is... I'll let you in on a little hint... It's not going to end like most, where they have plans.  
  
Not confused, right? Good... And someone asked me how many chapters this story will probable have... In all honesty I don't know. I know what's going to happen, but how many chapters it's going to take only time will tell. Anyways... I hope this chapter was ok; next one I'll try to make a lil' longer... Please review and let me know what you think!!!! Plz review!!!!!! Bye!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always & Forever


	13. Ch12

Disclaimer- Harry Potter does not belong to me.  
  
A/N- I can't believe out of all of you guys only one knew Kristi was a witch! I like hinted at it three times! Anyways, here's the next chapter enjoy...  
  
**Chapter 12**  
  
_- Egwene looked amused. "Kristi, you make it sound like you have no magical ability what so ever."  
  
Kristi snorted in amusement. "Well yea, cuz I don't. I went to an all non-magical catholic school." Kristi said proudly. "I'm just here with Lily, because I'm the girl's best friend. There's no magic in me what so ever." Kristi explained.  
  
Egwene raised an eyebrow and turned amused blue eyes to Lily and then back to Kristi. "Kristi just because you've never attended a school of magic, doesn't mean anything..." At both of their confused looks she smiled even wider. "Kristi... you're a witch." -  
  
_ Kristi blinked once... twice... three times before giggling madly. The whole thing was complete madness. Her a witch? There could be no way possible. She was just plain and simple Kristi who worked at a bar and danced. There was nothing magical about her what so ever. Sure she had tried Wiccan magic, but that hadn't gone the way she had planed. It had turned into complete chaos.  
  
Lily looked at Egwene with wide eyes, shock evident in the brilliant green pools. Egwene merely stared back, a smile on her lips. Lily looked at her giggling friend, her shock quickly turning to a mixture of amusement and concern. After a full two minutes of giggling like a lunatic, Lily began to worry about her friend's sanity.  
  
Lily was relieved when her friend started to calm down, her giggles subsiding. Kristi took a huge gulp of her beverage finishing it off, then turned her attention to Egwene. The three women didn't say anything for a long three minutes, a somewhat awkward silence surrounding them.  
  
"That was funny it really was." Kristi finally said.  
  
Egwene's smile never wavered from her face. "What was so funny about it?"  
  
Kristi snorted, and Lily sat back to listen. "The whole friggin thing. Me a witch? Lady you're trippin'."  
  
Egwene tilted her head to the side and knitted her eyebrows together, the smile still plastered on her ageless face. "Trippin'?"  
  
"It's nothing of importance, please continue." Lily insisted, glancing at Kristi who looked in disbelief at the whole prospect of being a witch. Lily didn't find it so unbelievable. Kristi herself said she had done Wiccan magic before, even if only a little. And the vibe she sometimes gave off... not exactly normal compared to ordinary Muggles.  
  
"Kristi you told me before we got here that you used to do Wiccan magic until you're mom found out." Lily pointed out.  
  
Egwene looked directly at Kristi. "See there is proof."  
  
Kristi rolled her dark eyes. "Complete chaos. I sucked big fat monkey balls at it." Kristi told them in a bored tone. "And besides if I'm a witch, then how come I was never invited to attend a school like Lily's or get a wand or anything?" She asked.  
  
"A wand?" Egwene asked. "The answer to you're question Kristi is quite simple. The ones gifted with the ancient magic's are not normal witches. We do not need or use wands to perform the magic, which I speak of." She explained.  
  
Kristi raised her eyebrows. "But why didn't I go to a school?"  
  
"The same reason I never did. It wouldn't have done you any good to go to a school with wand magic, when you are not able to use a wand. You can only learn the magic's from one who can perform it." She explained.  
  
Kristi frowned. "Still, doesn't mean I'm a witch. Besides how do _you_ know that I'm one?"  
  
Lily looked at Egwene, curious as to how she did know that Kristi was a witch.  
  
"The Gifted Ones, when they have mastered the gift completely, are able to point out ones with the potential." She told her with a nonchalant air about her.  
  
Kristi glanced at Lily, but found she was staring at Egwene forcefully. It was almost like she was trying to figure her out and see if she was telling the truth. Kristi needed to know what Lily thought about all this, whether she thought it was a bunch of lies or the truth. Her best friend had a knack of knowing when a person was telling the truth or not, or if they could be trusted. And her opinion was crucial to her at that moment.  
  
Lily tapped her index finger against the table; her eyes narrowed slightly studying Egwene. She didn't feel like the woman was lying, but she wasn't about to second-guess and gamble with her instincts. Her best friend was involved here, and she wanted to be positive that this woman going to try and hurt Kristi.  
  
"The Gifted Ones? Is that what you people call each other?" Lily asked, her voice and face a mask of nothingness.  
  
Egwene shifted her blue eyes to Lily. "It is one of the names given to us." She explained.  
  
"Really? What are the other names?" Lily asked, wanting more information about this ancient magic, and the people that could wield it. "And exactly what's the name of this ancient magic we keep talking about?"  
  
Egwene looked around the club and the people in it. "We will discuss this later, when all is still and quiet tomorrow." She told them getting up.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Tomorrow? You want us to come back tomorrow?" Her voice held a sharp edge to it that Egwene ignored.  
  
Egwene's smile, that was beginning to grate Lily's nerves, widened an inch as she nodded her head. "I will send word to you tomorrow, letting you know when we can meet up. Good night ladies." She said and was gone before either Kristi or Lily could argue.  
  
Kristi turned to Lily to see her frowning. "What do you make of it?"  
  
Lily looked at Kristi. "Ask me again tomorrow morning."  
  
Kristi nodded her head slowly. "So are we really going to meet up with this lady?"  
  
Lily didn't say anything; she continued to tap her fingers. "Ask me again tomorrow morning."  
  
Kristi raised a dark eyebrow, but agreed, putting all her trust in her best friend. She looked out over the dance floor and grinned.  
  
"So are we going to sit here all night, or get out there and show these mothers what dancin' really is?" She asked.  
  
Lily smirked widely. "Let's go." Lily said, and bumped fist with Kristi.  
  
Lily began to walk away from the table when a figure blocked her path. She looked up and rolled her eyes, and looked at him annoyed.  
  
"You're in my way dumbass." Lily snapped.  
  
James Potter smirked at Lily, deciding to ignore that comment. "What's this I hear about you dancing?"  
  
Sirius laughed heartily from beside James, and Peter smirked from his spot beside of Sirius. Kristi looked from the three men to Lily wondering why they found the idea so funny.  
  
"Evans dancing?" Sirius let out another bark like laugh.  
  
Peter chuckled. "Yea it is pretty funny."  
  
"I'm surprised you even had the balls to come here and try to fit in." James taunted her.  
  
Before Lily could retort Sirius was already speaking. "Didn't you learn you're lesson last time you tried to dance?" He asked.  
  
Kristi looked and felt very confused, before glancing at Lily. Lily's whole body was rigid, and her cheeks were quickly turning a red color. She was lucky she was her best friend and could read her so well, or she wouldn't have known that what ever they were talking about was upsetting her, and making her angry.  
  
Kristi looked back at the three men, looking at their expressions. Peter's was one of complete glee and acceptation like he was waiting for them to do something cruel to Lily. Sirius had a mischievous grin on his face and his eyes were shimmering with delight obviously aware to what he was doing to Lily, and James... A smirk was placed on his handsome features and Kristi couldn't really tell what he was feeling, though his dark chocolate brown eyes had an unrecognizable glint in them.  
  
"You remember. Sixth year. How you tried to dance?" To get his point across and add effect to his next statement his grimaced and had a look of revolution on his face. "It was the funniest and yet most disgusting thing I'd ever seen." Sirius spat at her cruelly.   
  
"Look in the mirror and you'll see something even more disgusting and hilarious." Kristi spat. She may have thought Sirius was hot, but this was her best friend and she was going to back her up 100%.  
  
All eyes snapped to her, Lily smirked making a mental note to thank Kristi later, while the guys looked shocked. Kristi draped an arm around Lily's neck and smirked as well, looking at the three men who seemed to stunned to talk.  
  
Sirius was the first to find his voice as he stared at her. "Kristi babe, do us a favor and keep that irresistible yet big mouth of yours closed. You'll find it's one of the few things females are able to do correct." Sirius sneered.  
  
Lily and Kristi's eyes narrowed dangerously. Lily could feel the muscles in Kristi's arm tighten with anger. Lily's finger twitched, she was itching to punch the smirks right off their faces, like she knew Kristi was. No one got away with saying things like that to them, no matter who they were. Unfortunately, because of the spells that surrounded the club Lily knew they couldn't do anything.  
  
"Though I'm sure if you followed me back to Hogwarts, we could um find something else you're good at." Sirius said grinning smugly as he looked suggestively at her.  
  
Lily smirked suddenly and looked at Kristi who looked at her with anger in her dark brown eyes. Kristi smirked as well and looked back at the three men.  
  
"Funny that the only way you feel justified that you can do anything correct and right is by trying to make those around you feel smaller and acting like a smug pig toward women. I mean I know guys are pretty pathetic and low down dogs, but I was really hoping someone would prove me wrong. But alas I stand correct." Lily said nonchalant.  
  
James, Sirius, and Peter glared angrily at the two women standing before them. "Then if you think us men-"  
  
"Men you guys? Ha, try little boys trying to be men and failing poorly." Kristi interrupted sarcastically.  
  
James ground his teeth and Sirius balled his fist and Peter looked like he was about to explode. "If you think men are so pathetic and low down dogs, and not to mention smug pigs then why do you like them?" James snapped and got an agreement from Sirius.  
  
Kristi smirked. "Well baby I'm bi, so figure it out for your self. And we said that _you_ guys were the smug pigs."  
  
Lily wanted to laugh at the shocked looks on James, Sirius, and Peter's faces when Kristi declared her sexuality to them. Honestly hadn't they ever met someone who liked both male and females, not that she was bi she was strictly in to guys no matter how pathetic they could be.  
  
Peter was the first to speak up after a few moments. "Y-you're gay?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, didn't he understand anything. "No dumbass she's bi." Lily snapped.  
  
"Meaning I'm in to both sexes." Kristi talked slowly like if she was talking to a child.  
  
Peter looked appalled while James and Sirius had two different expression on thier faces. James looked like he was over his shock and was looking at Lily as if studying her. Sirius looked ecstatic and was looking at Kristi in a whole new way.  
  
"T-That's disgusting!" Peter stuttered.  
  
Kristi raised an eyebrow and looked at the slightly shorter man. "No see _your _disgusting, I'm just different."  
  
"Besides it's her life who the hell are you to judge?" Lily practically hissed.  
  
Peter went to say something but Kristi cut him off. "Lils suga, let's go show these bitches what we got."

* * *

Ok here's Chapter 12, hope it was ok. I was trying to write it out and talk to my best friend at the same time so sorry that's it not up to you're expectations. Anyways Plz review and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, before next Friday hopefully... And everybody who reviewed I love you all!!! You're the best, you keep me going! Plz review bye!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always & Forever


	14. Ch13

Disclaimer- Harry Potter does not in any way belong to me. It all belongs to J.K.R. I only own my original characters and the plot.  
  
A/N- I was watching _'Lady and the Tramp'_ a few minutes ago and ya know what... Tramp reminds me of James Potter and Lady reminds me of Lily... Lol, yea I know weird huh?  
  
**Chapter 13**  
  
He watched the black lights above her as she twisted and turned and moved her body to the music. He like everyone (and thing) was transfixed by her and the way she was so free as she let the music guide her wild movements. Her loose curls that flew and bounced around her shoulders she promptly ignored them, seeming not to have a care in the world. He imagined she felt the same way when dancing, the way he felt when he soared high in the air or played Quidditch. The lights flickered off her pearly white skin, giving her a wild exotic look.  
  
A crowd had gathered around her and her dancing partner as they lived in the moment. Both were in complete step with the other, knowing what the other was about to do. It was like there could read each other's mind and thoughts. He wondered briefly if they were telepathic, but knew that wasn't the case.  
  
His eyes followed her as she spun around, went down and came back up before stepping back so her Latino dance partner could take the floor and show off her break dancing skill. His eyes strayed back to the red haired beauty, who was cheering her friend on with the crowd. He could just imagine her fierce emerald eyes sparkling with joy. His eyes followed her back to the dance floor as she claimed the spot light.  
  
He was completely amazed by her; he had been since the day she arrived. When he had first seen her- after getting over his shock of what she had said- he had been amazed. Not just because of her looks, but because she actually had shone up even when she didn't really have any friends here. Now he was once again amazed. He had a feeling a lot of other people were also.  
  
He tore his eyes away from the object of his desire and turned to his friends who looked as astonished as he was. It seemed that the red head was full of all sorts of surprises now a days.  
  
"Bloody hell, she's good." Sirius breathed. "I never expected them to be that good. I figured Kristi might, but Evans?!"  
  
James nodded understanding completely. His eyes lingered back to her and then to his friends. "It seems that everything about her has changed."  
  
"Well of course she's changed. It's been a good five years." Remus said.  
  
Peter sniffed and glared at the two girls dancing. "I d-don't care how much she's c-changed! She's an evil bitch along with her friend!" He exclaimed.  
  
James smirked, Sirius rolled his eyes, and Remus chose to ignore the comment all together.  
  
"You're just upset that they always best you." Sirius joked.  
  
Peter hunched over and glared at the two young women. "Them a-and their b-big mouth's." Peter mumbled loud enough for the other three men to hear. "Though that was funny, what you said to Kristi about her big mouth Sirius."  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows and looked at James and Sirius who were smirking. He knew how they some time treated and acted around woman and knew that what ever they had said wasn't decent and probable made them look like smug basterds.  
  
"What may I ask did you say to her?" He asked.  
  
Sirius leaned back causally in his chair and looked at Remus. "We were having a nice _friendly _chat with Evans when Kristi butted in. I told her politely to keep her big mouth shut." He said leaving out the last part of it.  
  
Remus narrowed his eyes suspiciously, before rolling them annoyed. "My god Padfoot! And exactly what were you talking to Lily about?" He asked eyeing them, once again, suspiciously.  
  
James shrugged. "Just talking about old times in 6th year is all."  
  
Remus frowned slightly and leaned back. He knew exactly what James was referring to and found it absolutely horrible. "Honestly you two, how do you expect to lure them into your beds if you're always making an ass out of yourselves?"  
  
"Please their females, they'll fall for the Potter and Black charm sooner or later." James said brushing it aside like it was nothing.  
  
"Besides their too bitchy and someone needs to put them in their place and teach them to behave. Especially Evans, she's seems to have forgotten how to act around us. She's got too big of balls for her own good." Sirius said with a displeased frown.  
  
"But she's a girl, she can't have balls." Peter said.  
  
Remus, James, and Sirius rolled their eyes. Sometimes their friend could just be out right dumb. "It was a figure of speech Peter." James explained.  
  
Peter made an 'o' with his mouth like he understood, but he still looked thoroughly confused. James rolled his eyes again and turned away from Peter, not wanting to explain it to him.  
  
"Anyways the point is someone needs to put them back in their place and teach them how to keep their mouth closed and be the good little girls and listen to us manly and better sex." Sirius continued.  
  
"My god Black! They're not animals that you can break and teach tricks too!" A disgusted feminine voice said from behind them.  
  
Sirius frowned and turned to look at the young woman standing behind them with a look of loathing and disgust on her face.  
  
"Well why not?" Sirius asked.  
  
The young woman glared at him. "Because they're people also, just like every other woman." She hissed. "And you can't go bulling and pushing us around."  
  
Sirius looked at her and smirked. "You never complained about it at night back in the day."  
  
James and Peter snickered, while Remus just sat back and listened with a raised eyebrow. The young woman's cheeks turned red with anger.  
  
"Basterd." She snapped and Sirius laughed.  
  
She frowned and looked away from Sirius and watched Lily and Kristi dance. She didn't like what Sirius and James were planning to do. Lily had never actually done anything to them and they had tormented her plenty of times at school. She didn't understand why they hated her so much; she was always so nice to her. And she never did bother anyone when they were at school. She could only guessed it was because of her social status and the way she looked and because they were cruel gits.  
  
_'Of course she's a different person now also.'_ She thought. _'And I have no doubt in my mind_ _it's because of her years at Hogwarts.'_ She turned her dark caramel eyes to the four mean sitting at the circular table and noticed Sirius looking at her with a grin on his face and his eyes were twinkling like mad.  
  
"What?" She snarled.  
  
Sirius grinned even more and James turned to look at her also. Soon all four of the men had their attention pinned on her.  
  
"Such ill manners." James teased. "Why don't you sit down and join us in our pleasant conversation."  
  
She glared with open hostility at James, a scowl placed upon her pretty features. She despised the Marauders; she had ever since first year. She couldn't understand what Crystal or anyone else for that matter found so appealing about them. Sure she had slept with Sirius many times over and over again, but that was different. That was just sex, and it wasn't like she ever flaunted herself around them and fawned all over them. Their little nightly experiences were all mistakes that she wished she could take back.  
  
She couldn't see Lily and Kristi anymore, now that the crowd that had surrounded them was packed together once again. She wasn't even sure if they were still on the dance floor. But, wait she had caught a glimpse of pearly white skin and dark red curls bouncing around. She glanced back at the four Marauders to see them watching her. She gritted her teeth together hard before she turned and pulled out a chair to sit on. She tossed her dark chestnut over her shoulders and looked at them expectantly.  
  
"I'm assuming you heard most of our conversation." Sirius said as if it was an everyday thing.  
  
She leaned back and crossed her arms against her chest. "Try all of it."  
  
Sirius glanced at James and then back at the petite woman sitting across from him. "I trust you'll keep it between us. If you do I'll give a special treat." He said winking at her.  
  
She looked appalled and disgusted by what he was suggesting. "Trust me Black, you have nothing you can give me now." She said her voice thick with revulsion. "Besides Lily's smart, unlike some people. She's knows what to expect from you."  
  
"All the same, it would be better if this stayed between us." James put in.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Why so your precious Crystal won't find out?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
Peter eyed her warily. "F-For someone w-whose s-supposed to b-be her b-best f-friend, you're sure n-not acting l-like it." Peter stuttered.  
  
She raised a dark eyebrow and regarded Peter. "I think _best friends_ is just too strong of a word." She snapped.  
  
James smirked. "I'm sure she would find that bit of information so interesting."  
  
She looked at him and with a bored tone said, "I'm sure she would." She flicked her hair behind her shoulder, yet once again before adding, "Should have been there when she found out in sixth year."  
  
"Just keep your mouth closed about whatever we said and say." Sirius snapped.  
  
She shrugged. "I'll try my best." She told him dryly.  
  
"Why do you want do go after Lily anyways? You hated her and as far as I can tell you still do." She asked.  
  
Sirius chuckled. "I don't want to go after her, but James does."  
  
She glared at him. "Whatever just answer the damn question already." She snapped.  
  
"Whatever happened to your patience?" Peter muttered, but she heard him clearly.  
  
Her caramel eyes narrowed angrily and Peter shifted in his seat. "Shut up Pettigrew." She sneered. She never could figure out why they never picked on him. He was unpleasantly fat and reminded her greatly of a slimy rat and couldn't hold his own and had those shifty watery blue eyes. She just couldn't understand why they had hated Lily so much, but was friends with Peter when by social status, was in the same rank.  
  
"Back to the question." She demanded.  
  
James shrugged. "She's a woman." He answered simply.  
  
She glared at him. "No you're going after her because her looks have changed and she's the only person who you haven't fucked. As soon as you do get what you want from her though, you're going to drop her and go right back to hating her again, ridiculing her again. Just leave her alone Potter, you've hurt her enough when we were at Hogwarts... we all did."  
  
"I-if I r-remember c-correctly you had a c-certain f-fondness for that evil ice bitch." Peter said suddenly.  
  
She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I tell you to shut up, besides what I did and do is none of your business? And so what if I did?"  
  
"You were about the only one besides the professors. But why her everyone else you were a complete sardonic bitch too?" James said.  
  
"Kinda of reminds you of someone else." Sirius said.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You people are dumbasses."  
  
**(On the Dance Floor)  
**  
Lily and Kristi pushed their way through the crowd toward the bar the second time that night. Lily brushed a curl out of her face as she neared the end of the dance floor. She couldn't believe how much she missed dancing until she had stepped out on the dance floor, and completely let go of everything. She hoped that that awful smirk had been wiped clean off James' face. She almost grinned at the thought.  
  
She stopped suddenly when she felt Kristi grab her arm. She turned around and looked at her questioningly, she didn't think it was really suitable to try and have a conversation on the middle of a dance floor with tons of moving people. Kristi however, wasn't looking at her. Her eyes were trained somewhere in the distance. She touched her shoulder and Kristi tilted her head toward whatever she was looking at. Lily turned and looked in the direction that she was looking at, but didn't really see anything that could be attention grabbing.  
  
"What is it?" She shouted over the music.  
  
Without taking her eyes away from whatever she was looking at she addressed Lily with a simple question. "Who's that girl talking to Sirius and them?" She yelled back over the music.  
  
Lily turned and looked at what used to be their table, and frowned slightly. _'Wasn't she just up_ _on the third floor?'_ She asked herself before turning back to Kristi.  
  
"Her names Arabella Figg." Lily shouted and tugged at her arm. Kristi got the message and followed Lily the rest of the way up the stairs to the bar where they got a cold beverage.  
  
"Arabella Figg huh?" Kristi asked talking normally.  
  
Lily nodded her head and glanced back over to Arabella who looked very unhappy. She seemed to be having a stressful conversation with the Marauders, why she didn't know. She had always thought Arabella hated them. That's what she had told Lily anyways.  
  
_A large dark lump with a messy mop of red hair sat in the corner shaking violently. The coldness from the stone bathroom floor spread through her body, adding to her already shivering body. She was the only person not at the Christmas feast that evening, instead she was huddled in a dark and dank corner of the girl's bathroom, the one Moaning Myrtle haunted. She was positive that no one would find her here; no one ever came in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
She sobbed quietly, hugging her knees tightly to her. She didn't understand why no one liked her. She hadn't done anything to anyone, she was always nice and polite, but still they hated her. She doubted things would get better later on in the year or in her third year either. But that didn't stop her from hoping and praying.  
  
She sniffed and tried to bury her head deeper in her knees. She had been making her way to the Christmas feast minding her own business when James Potter and Sirius Black pulled a rather nasty prank on her. To make things worse afterwards Crystal Johnson a very popular second year had shone up with her two friends and helped ridicule her with Sirius and James.  
  
She had run away from them as soon as their attention was taken away from her by a girl, Arabella Figg she thought her name was, who had been greeting her friends. She could hear their taunts all the way down the hall as they made snide and painful remarks about her and she distinctly heard the girl Arabella ask what was going on. She hadn't stayed to find out what they had said, but ran to the one place she didn't think anyone would want to come.  
  
Of course as soon as she got there she had had to deal with the ghost who kept bugging her before she became bored and disappeared. Now she was alone, her sobs breaking the deafening silence that reverberated against the walls.  
  
Her whole body froze instantly when she heard the bathroom door creak open and someone hesitantly walk in. "Lily?" She heard her name echo off the stonewalls, followed by more hesitant footsteps. They stopped a little ways away from her. "Lily?"  
  
Lily raised her head slowly and looked at the blurry outline standing in front of her. She couldn't see because of the tears and because James and Sirius had taken her glasses from her and hadn't given them back. She didn't really need the glasses, but they did help her out some.  
  
"W-what?" She whispered. She had thought that no one would purposely hunt her done to taunt her, but she was wrong obviously. Why couldn't they just leave her alone, it was Christmas after all.  
  
The girl walked closer until she was next to her and sat down stiffly. "Here are your glasses."  
  
Lily was surprised. Her glasses. She had come to give her glasses back. She took them with a trembling hand, and placed the think black frames on her nose. She turned and looked at the girl sitting next to her. She had dark chestnut, it was hard to decipher whether it was black or not, hair and dark caramel eyes with freckles sprinkled across her nose. She recognized her as Arabella Figg.  
  
"Thank you." She said gratefully.  
  
Arabella shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It's the least I could do after how my friends and those stupid morons that are guys treated you." She said.  
  
She was friends with Crystal. Lily still couldn't believe it. Arabella was always nice to her the complete opposite of Crystal and her lackeys. "You don't like James Potter and Sirius Black?" She asked timidly.  
  
Arabella raised an eyebrow. "Like them, I absolutely hate them. I don't see why Crystal, Kayla, Lisa, Chandra, or anyone else likes them either. Their complete basterds."  
  
Lily was shocked by this revelation, and by how much loathing was dripping from her words. Arabella laughed suddenly and Lily's eyes widened and she looked down turning beat red. She was laughing at her, after all those times when she seemed so nice she was laughing at her. Arabella must have sensed this and immediately stopped laughing.  
  
"Sorry, but the look on your face when I said I didn't like them was funny. Hard to imagine that someone like me would hate some of the most popular 2nd years aye?" Arabella said.  
  
Lily looked up slowly. So she wasn't laughing at her after all. She slowly nodded her head at Arabella's question. "Yes, just a little."  
  
Arabella nodded. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Arabella Figg." Arabella said.  
  
"Lily Evans." Lily told her.  
  
"Nice to meet you Lily." Arabella told her.  
  
"Nice to meet you Arabella." Lily replied back.  
  
Arabella smiled and suddenly slapped her forehead. Lily looked startled by this action and looked at Arabella questioningly. Arabella held out something with a white napkin wrapped around it to Lily. Lily looked down at it confused and glanced back up at Arabella.  
  
"You weren't at the feast so I got you something to snack on." Arabella explained.  
  
Lily once again was surprised by this girl's actions; she didn't even know her for god sakes. She timidly took the wrapped parcel from the other girl. "Thank you Arabella." She said quietly.  
  
Arabella rolled her eyes. "Please don't call me Arabella, I-"  
_  
"Lily hello anyone in there?" Kristi asked snapping her fingers in front of the red head's face.  
  
Lily blinked and glanced at her friend. "Sorry kind of zoned out."  
  
Kristi raised both eyebrows. "Kind of? I've been calling your name for the last minute or so."  
  
Lily shrugged and took a drink of the beverage still in her hand and glanced at Arabella and the Marauders. Arabella looked ready to smack Sirius who was grinning like mad.  
  
"Come on I don't feel like standing all night. Lets go get a table." Kristi suggested.  
  
Lily nodded and followed Kristi in search of a table since their old table had been taken.  
  
**(The Marauders Table)**  
  
"Potter exactly where is your dear girlfriend?" Arabella asked. Arabella didn't really care where Crystal or her three lackeys were, she was just trying to steer the conversation away from her and the sexual gestures Sirius was making.  
  
James shrugged and glanced quickly around the club. "Don't know and I don't really care." James answered honestly.  
  
Arabella snorted. "Some boyfriend you are." She muttered.  
  
James through a glare at her and she smiled innocently at him. Remus chuckled from beside of her and quickly tried to stifle it when James gave him an annoyed look, but failed miserably. James frowned and turned away from Remus and look back around the club, looking for a certain red head.  
  
He spotted her not too far away sitting at a table with Kristi. The light from the candles made her hair shine and look even silkier then before and made her green eyes light up brilliantly, even from his distance he could make out her sparkling emerald eyes. He watched her lips move at an incredible pace as she said something to Kristi very fast; he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to kiss her.  
  
"I wonder if she's a lesbian?" James asked himself aloud subconsciously. It had been on his mind ever since Kristi had announced proudly that she was bisexual.  
  
Arabella gave him a sharp look, while Sirius let out a bark like laugh and Peter and Remus looked slightly confused. Arabella followed his gaze and looked surprised.  
  
"Why the hell are you wondering if Lily is a lesbian or not?" Arabella asked sharply.  
  
James looked at the young woman and his friends and shrugged. "Because."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow. "Because what? Obviously Arabella and I are the only ones still in the dark... well Peter also." He added in after thought.  
  
James sighed and ran a tanned hand through his dark locks. "Before you got here we were talking to Kristi and Evans and to make a long story short Kristi told us she was-"  
  
"Bisexual." Sirius finished.  
  
Arabella looked at James and Sirius with an incredulous look on her face, and Remus looked indifferent to the whole thing. Arabella rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Just because her friend's into girls and guys that doesn't mean she is." Arabella snapped at them.  
  
"Arabella does have a point. Just because Kristi is bisexual doesn't mean Lily is." Remus stated.  
  
"Y-yeah but in the c-commons room when they f-first arrived K-Kristi said t-that she w-was Evan's mysterious lover." Peter said, a note of disgust in his voice.  
  
Arabella rolled her eyes and glanced at Kristi and Lily briefly before looking back at the four men. "Yea good point, see there's proof." Sirius said.  
  
"Yea and if I remember correctly she asked afterwards how dense could you be and then she said that Kristi was just a friend." Remus said logically.  
  
Sirius and James rolled their eyes simultaneously. "She probably said that as a cover up." Sirius said and got an agreement from James.  
  
"Y-yea I m-mean who would want people t-to k-know t-that y-your into g-girls." Peter stuttered. "Besides K-Kristi."  
  
Arabella looked pointedly at Peter. "There's nothing wrong with letting people know your sexuality. You're just very narrow minded." She snapped irritably.  
  
Peter glared at her. "Hey we," Sirius pointed to James and himself, "have nothing against it what so ever."  
  
Arabella threw him a disgusted look. "You only like them because you can get two girls at once."  
  
Sirius and James grinned and Remus rolled him eyes. "Honestly does everything revolve around sex with you two?"  
  
"I think about other things thank you very much." James defended himself.  
  
Arabella glared at him. "Like what? How to get a certain red head in your bed and make other people's lives hell."  
  
"W-why are you d-defending them?" Peter asked.  
  
"Why are you against them?" She retorted.  
  
Peter and Arabella glared at each, until finally Peter looked away. Arabella didn't know which one she hated more Sirius Black or Peter Pettigrew; they both came pretty close to each other. Then there was James and then Remus, or it could have been the other way around.  
  
She shook her head slightly to clear it of its thoughts and tuned back in to the conversation that the four men were having. They were still discussing the issue of whether Lily was a lesbian or not, personally she didn't think she was. Just because her friend was bi didn't insinuate that she had to be.  
  
Arabella rolled her dark caramel eyes once again and finally decided to put a stop to the conversation. She didn't really care if Lily was or wasn't in to girls, that was her business not hers or theirs.  
  
"Look the only way you're going to actually get the truth is by asking her." She snapped drawing all four of their attention to her again. "Just make sure when you start talking to her you at least try and be civil or else she's not going to answer your question."  
  
James looked at Arabella thoughtfully. "That's a good idea Figg."  
  
Arabella once again found herself rolling her eyes. She was about to make a witty comeback when Remus spoke up suddenly.  
  
"I think it would be wise if we continued this conversation another time. James your girlfriend's coming this way." Remus told them.  
  
Arabella, James, Sirius and Peter looked over at Crystal and Kayla Wonder walking toward them. Crystal wore a sickly sweet smile as she stared at James and Kayla resembled one just like it, her eyes glued on Remus.  
  
"Hello darling." Crystal said kissing James on the cheek as she sat down on his lap. Arabella's lip curled in distaste. "Oh Arabella I didn't see you at first."  
  
Arabella raised her dark eyebrow again as she stared at the black haired blue eyed woman perched on James lap. "I'm sure you didn't. Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Why were you talking to _her_?" She heard Crystal ask as she walked away.  
  
**(Kristi and Lily's Table)  
**  
"What's the dealio with that Arabella girl and that Johnson chick?" Kristi asked abruptly, surprising Lily a little.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow and looked over at Arabella's table to see her getting up abruptly and walking away with clenched fist and gritted teeth. Her eyes glanced back at the table to see Crystal and Kayla watching Arabella leaving with satisfied smirks. She frowned and looked back at Kristi.  
  
"Fuck if I really know." Lily said a curl falling in her face.  
  
Kristi looked at Lily with that _'I-Know-You-Know-Something-Look'_ written on her face. Lily however, ignored it like she had done every other time she didn't want to talk about something. Kristi rolled her eyes and glanced at Arabella who was talking to the bartender.  
  
"Fine don't tell me. Keep it to yourselves." She said briskly.  
  
Lily gave her a pointed look. "Her and Crystal and the rest of that little group used to be close friends until sixth year. Something happened and Arabella and Crystal kinda began to despise each other. It was Arabella's group against Crystal's group for the remaining of school." She explained.  
  
Kristi glanced at Arabella who had a raven-haired vampire talking to her that she was blankly ignoring. When she looked back, Lily was looking at her expectantly waiting for her next question that she was sure to come. "Was Arabella popular or something?"  
  
Lily raised and eyebrow and leaned back in her chair. "She was popular, just not as popular as some other people. I'm not sure what they got into a fight over, but there were quite a few catfights between them in secret. I don't think anyone except the Gryffindor girls in my year knew about them." She shrugged when she got finished.  
  
Kristi nodded and glanced back over at Arabella who was now vampire free, before looking back at Lily who was staring at her curiously a little twinkle shinning brightly in her emerald green eyes. Kristi and her made eye contact, and a grin slowly spread across her face as they had a silent conversation. Kristi raised an eyebrow and Lily shook her head in amusement.  
  
Kristi silently got up and went to find a bathroom, leaving Lily to stare at the back of her friend her eyes shining with amusement. She shook her head and took the last gulp of her beverage. She frowned at the glass in her hand before getting up and walking toward the bar. She quickly ordered another drink and waited for them to fix it. She glanced around her and spied Arabella looking at her from the other end of the.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow curiously and took the drink from the bartender, who happened to be a rose pink Empathy Demon, and took a small drink. Lily moved away from the bar and was walking over to Arabella who had raised an eyebrow and had a small smile on her lips. Lily leaned against the bar, standing beside of Arabella and looking down the steps and at the people who were dancing. Neither woman said anything for a few silent minutes, which suited them both fine.  
  
"Lily." Arabella finally said as a way of greeting.  
  
"Arabella." Lily said, her tone light and friendly for once- well for once when she was talking to an ex-Hogwarts student.  
  
Arabella cringed. "Come on Lily, you know better then to call me Arabella."  
  
Lily chuckled slightly. "My bad."  
  
Arabella smiled and shook her head slightly. "Nice accent."  
  
"Why is it that everyone has something against the way I talk?" Lily asked good-naturedly. _'I_ _suppose I could maybe have counted her kinda as a friend while at Hogwarts.'_ Lily thought.  
  
Arabella shrugged. "Could have something to do with you left Hogwarts English and came back American."  
  
"I live there." Lily shrugged.  
  
Arabella nodded her head and fell silent for a moment. She glanced at her former table where Crystal and them were sitting and made a sudden decision. "Lily you should know that James and Sirius are planning-"  
  
"On trying to get me and Kristi into bed? Yeah I kinda had a feeling they were." Lily finished for her.  
  
Arabella chuckled. "Always the intelligent one."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"It was a compliment Lily."  
  
"That's why I'll take it as a compliment."  
  
"Ok that's just weird."  
  
"Look at the person your talking too."  
  
"Your not weird."  
  
"I'm drop dead sexy then."  
  
"Potter seems to think so."  
  
"Does Johnson know?"  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
"The dumbass. "  
  
"Ain't that the truth?"  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"You're like having a second Kristi around."  
  
"The one Black's taken with?"  
  
"That'll be the one."  
  
"Is that a compliment?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"I think you're friend's looking for you."  
  
"I see her."  
  
"I'll catch ya later then?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Later"  
  
"Bye Lils."  
  
"See ya Erin."  
  
Lily walked toward the table that Kristi was sitting at and took the seat in front of her. She glanced back at the direction that Arabella had gone and spotted her on the third landing casually talking to a tall brunette Lily recognized as a Hufflepuff there for the reunion. She looked back at Kristi who was looking at her curiously once again.  
  
"Saw you talking to that Arabella chick." She said, curiosity thick in her voice.  
  
"Yeah. We didn't really talk. But I was right about Black and Potter." She said in that _'I-Told-Ya-So'_ tone of hers.  
  
Kristi rolled her eyes. "Yea, Yea I never doubted you for a second."  
  
"Of course not dear." Lily teased. "Anyways come on let's get out of here."  
  
Kristi shot her a look. "Why?"  
  
"Because I have to get up early and talk to Dumbledore. But I mean if you want to stay here and try to work the _Kristi Charm_ on a certain dark-haired _'dreamy'_ person be my guest." Lily said sarcastically  
  
"No thanks. I'll go back with you." Kristi said.  
  
Lily shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."  
  
"I don't have a boat."  
  
"Whatever floats your socks."  
  
"Very Funny."  
  
"Wasn't it?"  
  
"Sarcastic bitch."  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
"Slut."  
  
"Lesbian Whore."  
  
"James Potter Hoe."  
  
"Ass assassin"  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Weirdo."  
  
"Butt munch."  
  
"Sex crazed lunatic."  
  
The tirade of insults kept going all the way back to their dorm and well into the night, finally stopping when one of the dorm mates came in. Lily now waited, wide-awake, for the next morning to come so she could speak to Dumbledore about the issue at hand: Egwene.

* * *

A new girl has come in the picture, how fun... Ok I tried to work a descriptive dance scene in there, but it just was working with the rest of the chapter. Hope this was good enough. And **THANK YOU** to all of my **WONDERFUL** reviewers! I absolutely **Adore** all of you!!! You're the best!  
  
**Responses:  
  
Tears of a Fairy Queen: It was Yoshikuni-Miharu. And thanks for the lovely review.  
  
RnB Diva Gurl: Oh there's defiantly going to action between Lily and James all right, just in later chapters. James actually has to try and talk to Lily without insulting her and vise versa. Anyways thanks for the lovely review.  
**  
As for everyone else that reviewed thank you! You're all the best. Now go and review and let me know what you think!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always & Forever


	15. Ch14

Disclaimer- Harry Potter does not belong to me.

A/N- Just to clear something up Arabella is **NOT **the old cat loving Arabella Doreen Figg from Harry Potter; she just has the same name. This Arabella is Arabella Erin Patricia Figg. See not the same. A bit confusing I know, but just work with here. And another thing I said that there will be Lily/James action in FUTURE chapters not the last chapter or this chapter. It could be twelve chapters (if it goes on that long) away or even two chapters away... Now that that's out of the way here's chapter fourteen. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

She quietly padded down the steps early that Sunday morning. She was quite intent on getting an early breakfast and then going talk to Dumbledore. She wasn't at all surprised to see hardly any students in the Great Hall, a few graduated adults, and only a hand full of Professors. She quickly spotted Dumbledore talking to tiny Flitwick, who glanced up and gave her a tiny smile. She looked away and sat down at the far end of the table, and almost let out a bitter laugh as she recognized it was the exact end that she had always sat at when she was at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore finally stood up obviously finished with breakfast and disappeared out of the Great Hall. She finished off her toast and stood up, she wanted to catch up with him because she had no clue as to what the password to his office was. She turned around and couldn't suppress the scowl that had appeared.

"Evans." He greeted her smoothly.

Lily glared at him. "If you'd be so kind to move. I have an agenda to keep." She snapped.

"You can't even spare a moment of your _precious and tainted _time." He sneered.

Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously at the man in front of her as she gazed up at him. "No Snape, I can't. Now get the fuck out of my way."

With that said Lily pushed past him and calmly walked out of the Great Hall. She cursed Snape for his inconvenience, she was almost positive that Dumbledore would already be in his office and she would be left stranded outside making invalid attempts at getting the right password. She came to a surprised halt and blinked once looking at the gargoyle that usually guarded the entrance, but instead was standing off to the side leaving it wide open. She glanced from the gargoyle to the opening, nervously tucking a dark red lock behind her pierced ear.

She stepped inside the entrance and cringed as the moving staircase took her closer and closer to the door. She hated the moving staircase, she truly did. It reminded her too much of escalators that she also hated with a passion. They always made her extremely nauseated, and the moving staircase wasn't very different. She was relieved when she was standing in front of Dumbledore's door.

"Come in Ms. Evans." She heard after she had knocked lightly.

She pushed the door open and was greeted warmly as she took a seat in front of Dumbledore. "Tea?" He asked pleasantly.

"Uh no thanks." Lily said and once again out of habit placed her hair behind her ear.

Dumbledore smiled at her and waited patiently for her to speak. "I wanted to talk to you." She said finally not sure how to start or say what she wanted to say.

"I thought as much." He said, eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "Please go on." He beckoned.

"It's about Egwene." She said bluntly and straight to the point.

Dumbledore leaned forward on his desk and clasped his hands together. "Oh? You have met Egwene Singvutomen then?" He asked.

Lily nodded. "Kristi and I went to her club last night and we had a rather um interesting conversation with her." Dumbledore nodded. "Well she said that... well we got into a conversation about the magic that surrounded the club and then she told us or rather Kristi that Kristi was a... well a witch."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. An unnerving silence filled the room. "I always knew there was something different about her. She couldn't have been a muggle because she was able to see Hogwarts. Indeed."

"So she is a witch?" Dumbledore nodded. "What about Egwene? Is she a fraud, is she planning on doing something bad to Kristi? Or was she telling the truth? Should we go and meet her today?" She asked in a rush, but Dumbledore understood her completely.

"Egwene Singvutomen is one of the nicest people I know of. She will not harm Kristi and she is what she says she is. And yes I think that if Kristi wants to know of her true origin she should go and meet with Egwene." Dumbledore explained.

Lily nodded. "So there really is a sacred magic and Kristi can wield it?" She asked.

"Yes. Though I know not a lot about it, I do believe that with Egwene's help Kristi will be able to successfully wield it." Dumbledore told her.

Lily nodded her head. "Well then I think that's all." Lily said standing up. "Good day Professor."

Lily quickly left Dumbledore's office and closed the door behind her. Dumbledore sat behind his desk musing over what Lily had told him. He found it extraordinary that Kristi was a witch. Even more so that Lily and Kristi had became best friends. "Fate does have a interesting design indeed." He whispered.

**(Lily's dorm)**

Lily swiftly pulled the curtains around Kristi's bed back. Lily rolled her eyes a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Kristi was lying on her stomach, her blankets twisted around her body with her face turned toward Lily. A wet circle was forming under her mouth, indicating that she had been drooling. On a closer look, Lily could still see that she was. Lily touched her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Yo, wake up." Lily said, trying to be as quiet as possible because she didn't want to wake up her roommates.

She narrowed her eyes into thin slits when Kristi didn't even budge an inch. She shook her harder and still Kristi didn't wake up. Lily flopped down her bed, making Kristi fly up and fall to the ground in a tangled heap. Lily laughed when Kristi looked at her with a dazed look on her face.

"You bitch." Kristi muttered as she tried to stand up and only succeeded in tripping over the sheets that were still tangled around her.

Lily laughed harder and looked at Kristi in amusement. It was always so amusing to wake her best friend up. Kristi finally managed to pull the sheets off her after a long two minutes. She bundled them up in a ball and threw them in Lily's face and grinned when Lily glared at her.

Kristi pulled herself up off the floor and shoved Lily off her bed. She grinned when she heard Lily thump against the floor. She looked down at her friend and patted her on top of the head. Lily smacked her hand away and pulled herself to her feet.

"Now why did you wake me up? I was dreaming of handcuffs and whipped cream and-"

Lily put her hand over her friend's mouth. "Kristi babe I don't want to know." Lily said.

Kristi grinned and pulled away Lily's hand. "You sure? It was really exotic. There was-"

Lily placed her hand over Kristi's mouth again. "Kristi I really don't want to know."

Kristi shrugged. "Suit yourself. Now why did you wake me up at... 7:30?!" Kristi looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you fucking insane?! Where the fire truck has your mind gone?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Get over it. I talked to Dumbledore."

"Honestly Lils, you can't keep- You talked to Dumbledore? I thought you were going to wait for me?" She asked incredulously.

Lily shrugged. "I saw an opportunity so I took it. Anyways do you want to know what he said or not?" She asked impatiently.

Kristi nodded her head, her tangled locks falling in her face. "He said you should go and meet Egwene."

Kristi nodded slowly, letting what Lily said sink in to her brain. "So she isn't a fake?"

"Nope."

"Wait I have to go alone?" She asked.

Lily raised her eyebrow. "That was the idea. From the way Dumbledore said it I'm getting the feeling this is something you have to do alone."

Kristi frowned. "I'll get lost."

"I'll take you there."

"I'll get lost on the way back."

"I'll meet you after you two finish talking somewhere in Hogsmeade."

Kristi sighed, knowing that Lily wasn't going to budge from her decision. "I really have to go and meet her alone?" She asked one final time.

Lily nodded. "Yup. Then you can tell me everything that happened."

Kristi sighed again. "Cool." She said at last.

Lily grinned and slapped Kristi's knee. "Now get dressed."

Kristi groaned, but got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Lily moved over to her bed and opened up one of the drawers beside of her bed. She brought out a little bottle of black nail polish, fully intent on painting her nails with the dark liquid.

Engrossed in her nails, she didn't hear the creak of the bed in front of hers. Feeling someone watching her Lily looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"D'I wake you?" She asked.

Arabella shook her head and stretched. "No. I usually always get up at this time." She yawned.

Lily nodded her head and gave her attention up to her nails once again. A slightly awkward silence filled the dorm room that Lily successfully ignored. The dark liquid covered her short nails gracefully, making a sleek back coat that shinned if turned in the light a certain way. She lightly blew on them, letting her warm breath trickle over them as she finished the last one.

"Is your friend in the shower?" Arabella asked.

Lily looked back at the other woman. "Yea, she should be out soon though." She answered, before looking away and putting the nail polish back in it's proper place.

Arabella nodded her head. "We didn't really get to talk last night."

Lily leaned back against her pillows and looked at Arabella. "Not really."

She twirled a red lock around her finger and studied Arabella thoughtfully. There was something she wanted to say, she could sense it. Why wasn't she? Arabella was never the type to bet around the bush. Why was she now? Surly she couldn't be nervous.

"I was thinking maybe we could... catch up?" Arabella said.

Lily stopped twirling her hair and leaned forward. "Catch up?" She nodded her head. "I'm free today. You?" She asked casually. If Arabella wanted to catch up, she didn't have a quarrel about it. Besides she really didn't have anything to do today since Kristi was going to meet up with Egwene.

Arabella raised an eyebrow. "Today? Yeah. If you want you can even bring your friend. Kristi wasn't it?" She asked.

"Kristi's meeting up with someone today."

Arabella nodded about the time the bathroom door swung open and out stepped a towel clad Kristi. Lily raised an eyebrow in her direction and Arabella blinked once before looking elsewhere. Kristi raised her eyebrows and shrugged before walking over to her drawers to get something to wear.

"You're Arabella correct?" Kristi asked distractedly.

Arabella looked at Kristi. "Yes. Arabella Figg."

Kristi nodded her head and Lily leaned back against her pillow again and admired her handiwork with her nails.

"I'm Kristi Jefferson if Lily hasn't already told you." She introduced herself as she pulled on a pair of silky underwear without showing anything.

Arabella nodded. "I know who you are. Sirius Black is quite taken with you."

Kristi looked at her briefly as she took the towel off now that she had both vibrant red bra and panties on. She turned her attention back to her closet full of clothes as she shuffled though them.

"Do you have a thing for Mr. Black? Or do you and Mr. Black have a fling?" Kristi asked, her voice showing nothing.

Arabella raised an eyebrow and looked at her attentively. "We used to back when we were still at school." She answered slowly.

Kristi glanced at her for moment. "Used to? What about now?"

Arabella didn't answer for a second. "Black and I are... well there isn't another way to put this. We hate each other. We always have."

Kristi stopped looking through her clothes and turned to face her, leaning up against the wall and crossing her ankles. "You hated him back when you both were going to school and yet you screwed him? And nothing's changed?"

"I'll admit that Black's attractive, but that doesn't mean I'm screwing him anymore. Though I'm sure the offer's still there, unfortunately." Arabella said, a defensive look in her eyes, though her voice remained placid and calm.

A snort could be heard from somewhere in the room. The curtains around Kayla Wonders bed opened and the blonde looked at the three women opposite of her. Kristi, Lily, and Arabella looked at Kayla with raised eyebrows.

"Everyone knows you and Black still have a thing Figg. Now if you'll be so kind and to lower your voices, some of us are still trying to get our beauty sleep." She snapped.

"Lord knows you need it." Lily said loud enough for Kayla to hear it. Kayla glared and her and tore the curtains closed.

Kristi looked back to Arabella with a raised eyebrow. Arabella brushed some hair out of her eyes and looked back to Kristi who was in the same position as before.

Arabella also raised an eyebrow. "So you and Black don't have a thing anymore, though you do think he's attractive."

Arabella's caramel eyes studied Kristi. "No."

"But Black still wants in your pants?"

Arabella's caramel eyes rolled upwards. "He wants into everyone's pants."

"Not mine." Lily put in.

Kristi snorted. "No Potter does." She mumbled and got a glare thrown at her.

Kristi looked at Arabella one final time before going back to her closet. She quickly pulled out blue jeans and a dark navy blue baby tee shirt. Quickly dressing she turned to Lily with a raised eyebrow. Lily just gave her an amused look and a small smirk. Kristi scowled and pulled on her shoes.

"Yo you ready, I'm hungry." Kristi asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I've been ready, and I already ate."

Kristi shrugged. "So. I haven't and I'm hungry."

Lily sighed and pulled herself off the bed and straightened her clothes out. "Let's go. I'll catch up with you later Erin, aight?" Lily called back as she walked after Kristi.

Arabella looked up from her closet where she was looking for her clothes to change into. "Cool."

Lily walked out of the dorm behind Kristi and out of the commons room. The two women walked in silence for a good minute. Lily glanced back the way they had come making sure no one was behind them before smirking at Kristi. Kristi glanced at her and raised her dark eyebrow again.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Jealous?" Lily stated more then asked.

Kristi scoffed. "I am not jealous?"

Lily snorted and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then what was that back there?"

Kristi shrugged. "I was just discreetly finding out if I had any competition that I had to worry about."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Right."

"I was."

"Whatever."

"No I seriously was."

"Uh-huh. Your jealous admit it."

"Am not. I'm was just trying to find out what competition I had."

"Whatever you say Kristi."

Lily quickened her pace and left Kristi trailing behind her.

**(Hogsmeade)**

The icy wind whipped at her cheeks, blowing her vibrant red hair outward as she walked down the crammed street. Kristi had gone to meet Egwene fifteen minutes ago leaving her to go and meet Arabella at The Three Broomsticks. She was already five minutes late thanks to Rachel Dinnwiter and her twin who insisted on pissing her off.

She swung open the door and walked in welcoming the warmth that followed. It was one thing that she still hadn't got used to yet, the weather. She missed Hawaii's warm sunny beaches and wonderful weather. She knew Kristi felt the same way as she always complained about it any chance she got.

Her emerald eyes scanned over the heads, looking for a certain chestnut girl. She spotted her in a booth next to the fireplace. She approached Arabella and slid into the seat, taking off her leather jacket.

"You're late." Arabella sipped her Butterbeer and slid one across the table to Lily.

"You can thank Rachel Dinnwiter and her sister Valeria for that." Lily said a bit darkly.

Arabella raised a questioning brow. "Rachel and Valeria, they were both Hufflepuff's... One of them got married you know."

Lily looked at her while tying her red mane back in a loose ponytail. "Really, isn't that interesting." She said tonelessly.

Arabella nodded her. "Valeria Kathleen Dinnwiter Hilton. Married Greg Hilton that Ravenclaw boy who graduated three year before us. Don't know if you remember him or not."

Lily nodded. "Yeah, I remember him. A real jerk if I do say so myself."

Arabella shrugged. "Plays on the Chudley Cannons."

Lily frowned. "Always was a Quidditch fanatic." She mumbled.

Arabella smirked. "Like Potter and Black?"

Lily snorted. If there were ever a bigger Quidditch sports fanatic then Greg Hilton it would be James Potter and Sirius Black. They were positively obsessed with the sport Quidditch. Everyone knew it. "_They _don't play on a Quidditch team also do they?" She asked, her voice holding a rather disgusting note to it like she was talking about a disgusting insect.

Arabella shook her head. "No. They're Aurors."

Lily choked on the Butterbeer she had been about to swallow and beat her chest, trying to subdue the mad coughing fit she was experiencing. She looked at Arabella with wide emerald eyes, disbelief showing in them, but Arabella only nodded. Lily shook her head, pieces of loose hair falling and framing her face.

"Aurors?" She asked weakly. "Has the wizardry world gone absolutely mad?" She asked.

Arabella cocked her head to one side. "I feel your shock. On their way to being two of the best from what I hear."

Lily put her face in one of her hands. "What has this world come too?"

Arabella chuckled slightly. Lily's antics were highly entertaining to her. She herself was quite shocked at the revelation, but she hadn't acted the way Lily was doing.

"So I don't have to deal with any more disturbing news I think a change of topic is in order. What have you been up too since graduating Hogwarts?" Lily asked Arabella.

Arabella took a long drink of Butterbeer before setting it down. "I work at Diagon Ally at the Apothecary."

"Single? Married? Involved? Looking?" Lily asked.

The corners of Arabella's mouth twitched upward. "Single and looking. Tried having a relationship with this blue-eyed French hottie named Charlie for about two years, but it didn't quite work out. We went our separate ways. After that I've had a few flings but nothing solid like Charlie and me. You?"

"Single." Lily smirked.

"So where have you been keeping yourself all these years? And don't say America." Arabella asked.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "In Hawaii."

She hadn't planned on telling anyone where she lived now. She didn't want them to know where she lived. Someone could get the notion to go and purposely visit Hawaii just to make her life hell. She had no doubt in her mind that some of them would do it just out of spite.

Arabella raised both eyebrows at her. "Hawaii? Bet that's nice." Arabella said causally.

Lily nodded her head. "Yup, been there ever since I graduated outta Hogwarts."

A frown suddenly appeared on Arabella's face. She had been there ever since she had graduated Hogwarts? Hadn't her parents tried to stop her?

"Like right after or a year or so after?"

"Right after. The very day I got back from Hogwarts I packed a few things went to Diagon Alley, changed my wizard money into muggle and got on the first plane out of here."

Arabella's dark caramel eyes looked at Lily curiously. "What about your parents? Didn't they try to stop you?"

A bitter laugh emerged from Lily's laugh. An icy smirk planted itself on her pale lips, and her emerald eyes took a chilling look. Arabella raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at Lily, becoming a little unnerved by her cold gaze.

"My parents?" She spat the word out. "Arabella they didn't care. I don't even think they knew I left until a week later, but I was long gone. They never found me. Never."

Lily shrugged. "Doesn't matter nonetheless. When I turned eighteen I would have left anyways, I just figured I'd do us all the favor and do it sooner. Besides I didn't want to stay in England any longer then I had too." She explained.

"I never knew your parents neglected you." Arabella said softly.

Lily posed her eyebrow in a high arch. "Of course you didn't."

"So why was your friend asking all those questions this morning?" Arabella asked.

The change in subject was so sudden, Lily blinked a few times before her brain registered the question properly. "She was just getting a lay of the land if ya know what I mean."

Arabella raised an eyebrow, her caramel eyes having a small glint in them. "Yes. I think I do."

"Look what we have here Figg and Evans... The two filthiest people in are whole year I think getting lunch." A snide voice sneered behind them.

Lily's eyes hardened immensely. "Snape."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

That chapter was... I dunno but I was not into it at all. And the ending was a complete UGH! Anyways, plz review and hopefully I'll get a chapter out that's not so UGH! But I'm sooo tired and everything and I think my mind's turned into mush so yea... So REVIEW!

Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's- Thanks for the lovely review. Why Erin? See A/N... Once again thanks for the review, bye!

LCH8292- You are absolutely right, but as I said in the A/N she isn't HP's Arabella Figg... I'll try to work in an explanation about it somewhere. But thanks for the review, bye!

Lil Bazza- Yeah sooner or later there is going to be some L/J action, just be patient. Thanks for the review, bye!

And to everyone else that reviewed, I love you all! And I'll love you even more if you review... that's your cue...

ZomebieGurl98

Always & Forever


	16. Ch15

Disclaimer- Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

A/N- I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I started high school like sometime ago and I've been stomped by Geometry . I also had to do my computer over again, which was a total bitch. And I've just been kinda busy with different things. But its thanksgiving break and I don't have anything pressing so I thought I'd give you wonderful readers a not so wonderful but nevertheless chapter. So here it is!

A/N2- And this (---) followed by italicized words means flashbacks.

**No More Miss Nice Girl**

**Chapter 15**

Lily smirked as she glared callously down at the man whose hooked nose gushed blood. She couldn't believe the nerve he had to come up to Arabella and her and say what he had said, and then argue with them. She had almost completely lost her fiery temper, and physically lashed out before she could think rationally. She however wasn't sorry that she physically harmed the greasy haired man, but actually found it quite… amusing no matter how horrible it seemed.

Arabella stood behind her, her caramel eyes showing slight shock like everyone else in the Three Broomsticks. She knew Snape deserved it, but Lily actually looked amused by the man's obvious humiliation and pain. That was what shook her the most, Lily Evans taking pleasure in someone else's pain. She could remember clearly when they were back at school how Lily would always be so kind and stick up for those who were being tormented for the mere pleasure even when they spat on her very existence. Now it seemed to her as of Lily had taken the plunge and became the one who took pleasure in others pain, or at least pleasure in the pain the people who had made her life hell experienced.

Turning so quickly the people around her blinked as she left the Three Broomsticks with Arabella hurrying behind her. She had no specific place to go as Arabella and she wandered the streets. The cool air chilled her tempered body with a welcomed cold numbness. Her red curls blew in her face as the wind picked up after escaping their restraints.

"The nerve of him." Lily seethed.

Arabella raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She, from she had saw, didn't exactly fancy being on the receiving end of Lily's temper. She would let her seethe and rant as she was doing now, letting it get out of her system before trying to have a intellectual and calm conversation with her.

She listened for a good fifteen minutes before the other woman fell into an angry silence. She continued walking, however in silence before Arabella stopped and sat down on a wooden step leading up to a small shop with different assortments in the spotless windows. Lily in turn raised an eyebrow and slowly sat down beside of Arabella.

Tense silence wrapped itself around the two women sitting in the cold, shivering slightly. Their breath came out in white puffs of frozen air. The streets bustled with life around them as they sat on the frozen steps. Lily let the coldness wash over her, immersing herself in it as she let herself get lost in her thoughts in the middle of Hogsmeade with Arabella beside of her. Letting herself get pulled into painful memories that fuelled her angry and cut her to the deep.

_--- She fumbled with her large black glasses as they slipped down her nose as she juggled to fit all her textbooks and extra books in her fading gray backpack. To say it was an easy task was an understatement, especially since she was walking down the slippery hallway that had just been mopped only a few minutes prior. Slipping and sliding the chubby fifteen year old managed to successfully place all her books in the old backpack. Smiling triumphantly and swinging the bag over her shoulder, she stumbled over her own two feet causing her too painfully smack the floor. _

_Her face twisted into a picture of hurt as she sit up and rub her back. No sooner had she however, than she heard the one thing she was dreaded most… cruel crackles of cold laughter that sent violent chills down her spin. She knew what would happen next. A public confrontation that would end in her humiliation like always. _

_She watched as they stepped into the light from out of the shadows with promises of malicious acts against her written clearly across their faces. Their cold, unloving eyes held a hard note in them. Their walk was like a predator hunting as they approached her frightened form. Their haunting laughter had long since faded away, leaving only hateful smirks as a ghostly reminder. Their footsteps stopped their dull thudding as they came to a menacing halt, surrounding her from every angle and making it near impossible to escape their wrath. _

_Slowly, hesitantly she pulled herself to her feet, clutching her backpack tightly to her chest. Behind thick black framed glasses unearthly emerald eyes widened considerably with fear of her peers unmerciful plans. Her body shook ever so slightly-something her tormentors didn't miss- as she continued to clutch the thin material of her backpack, turning her knuckles an even whiter shade if possible. A hitch in her throat made it painful for her to swallow. A tight knot of dread slithered like a serpent in the pit of her stomach. _

_A lifeless silence filled the hall around her and her peers. The eerie deadness seemingly so out of place with the silent threats, no promises, wafting around her. It unnerved her and a great shiver down her spin. _

_He, the leader, was the one to strike against her first. The first mind jostling blow left her dazed, before being followed by more powerful blows. She crumpled to the floor in heap of blooded flesh, letting blow after blow rain down upon her like angry hailstones. Her tormentors however, soon grew bored with the transgression their hands had committed and went to more magical measures to insure the torment of the witch in the middle of their tight circle. The curses and hexes they hurled at her left her withering in a small pool of blood, her blood. That didn't stop their excruciating assault though. _

_She had long lost sense of time when the first hit had taken her to the ground, but she knew this disgraceful act had been carried on for some time. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or more frightened when the curses and hexes had been lifted from her. She knew they couldn't be finished this soon that would have been too generous on their part. No something just as cruel, or worse, was going to follow. That was the only logical explanation her hazy mind could rationalize. After all wasn't that what always happened. _

_"See now that is where the likes of you belong. Filthy, worthless mudblood filth." His gray eyes hatefully glared down at her. _

_"You're a waste of space Evans. I'm sure even that mudblood loving blood traitor would agree." His merciless black eyes glittered repulsively down at her. _

_A swift kick to her gut sent her gasping for short painful breaths. She curled in a tighter ball and fresh new tears sprang from her eyes. She had no doubt in her mind that Potter wouldn't, for once in his life, disagree with one of his most hated adversaries. She wasn't sure what hurt most, the physical pain from the opened wounds on her beaten, bloody, and bruised flesh, or the emotional pain driving itself deep inside of her core and embedding itself in her mind from the abhorred words being tossed at her from very angle. _

_She closed her eyes and let the tears flow down her blotchy red- a mixture of blood and humiliation- cheeks and pool around her face in a small puddle. Their words reverberated itself off her inner walls, breaking them down in shattering pieces. _

_She wasn't sure what time it was, or for how long they vented their cruelty on her. She suspected they had been at for at least close to an hour or half of an hour. She didn't notice when they drew away from her, she was only conscious of her anguish. _

_Body curled tightly in a fetal position, arms pulled over her head protectively, blood that was spilling out of deep gashes along her body pooled around her, she shook with fearful whimpers that were barley audible. _

_Hard glares burnt holes through her. She could practically see their jesting sneering faces behind her closed eyelids. See their bodies held in an over confident, boasting sort of way that she despised with a great passion. She felt rough calloused hands grip her arms and pull her up to her feet before shoving her against the wall. A painful cry escaped her lips and her eyes shined with fresh tears blurring her vision. _

_"You'll never be anything to no one!" His black eyes bore into hers with hatred beyond belief. _

_His face disappeared and a blond with loathsome gray eyes materialized in front of her. His face was twisted into an ugly mask of antipathy. Spitting on her, he landed a last hit to her temple causing her to slump unconscious unaware of anything else happening in the world around her. _

_**(The Fifth Corridor)**_

_She was brought to wakefulness by the sound of footsteps. Her forehead scrunched up in confusion, though afterwards she wished she hadn't because of the piercing pain that raced through her body by the simple action. Slowly opening her eyes, despite the hurt that followed, she was met with a slightly blurry sight. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip to keep from crying out as she pulled herself up in a sitting position. She once again felt the hot tears burn hot trails down her blood matted red cheeks. Lifting a shaky, aching hand she placed her fingertips on the side of her head where her hair met and stopped, and felt a sticky oozy fluid before withdrawing to see a dark crimson painted across her fingers, much like how the marbled floor was painted with the thick liquid that was still not dry. _

_Trying to pull herself to her feet she crumpled back to the floor when her middle exploded with even more pain. Her hands instinctively went to her stomach where she lightly placed them. She knew without a doubt that this was for by far one of the worse beatings she had ever received in her life. Even those few times during Holiday didn't compare to this. _

_The sound of approaching footsteps registered in her ears. She had thought they were going the opposite direction just a moment before. She hadn't made any noise to draw unwanted attention to herself… had she?_

_Removing one of her hands she began to feel around for her glasses so she could see the approaching figure. She did, second later, find them with the lenses smashed to small microscopic pieces. Squinting to try and better her vision she could make out a tall figure some meters away and hesitantly coming closer to her. Despite herself she couldn't help, but feel fear winding its way up her spin and crawling into her stomach. _

_Could that be one of her tormentors? Was it a teacher? She had no way of being sure. _

_As the figure drew closer her vision became clearer. Finally she could clearly look up and see the face of the young man. Her eyes widened and--- _

Lily blinked. She remembered that day and every other hurtful day like it was only yesterday. She remembered their cruel and haunting laughter and their cold eyes that burned into hers. She remembered their cold words that helped break her spirit little by little.

She always laughed in people's faces when they told her the saying _Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never harm me. _Oh how they were wrong. Words were one of the most powerful weapons that could have been used to against her. It was words that broke you down into tears and made you loose confidence. It was words that made you whimper in the corner as the yelling continued on and on. It was words that slowly broke your spirit and made you start believing your hated tormentor. Words were so much more powerful then what people gave them credit for.

"Words suck." Lily suddenly blurted out, earning her a questioning look from Arabella.

* * *

Yeah so not the best chapter, but I had to give my wonderful and not so patient reviewers something lol. Also I'll try to have the next chapter out sooner, but I'm not making any promises. Also next chapter should have Kristi in it, so yeah… Well please REVIEW, bye!

**Hollow Nightmare:** I'm not sure how long it will be exactly, but over 22 chapters. Once I get a better idea I'll let you know. And yes Kristi's really bisexual, but Lily isn't. Lily's straight. Thanks for the awesome review! Bye.

**Jersey Princess: **Arabella's nicknamed Erin just for the heck of it. I really don't have a definite answer she just is lol. Well thanks for the lovely review(s) lol. I enjoyed them. Bye.

ZombieGurl98

Always & Forever


	17. Ch16

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R.

**No More Miss Nice Girl**

**Chapter 16**

The club contrasted greatly from morning hours to evening hours. The differences were so astounded it had caused the young Latino woman to stop and stare for a complete sixty seconds. In the evening it was loud, crazy, dark, and crammed packed with an atmosphere of raging hormones and careless fun. Now in the light of day it seemed placid with its eerie quietness and overall spotless appearance. Only less than a handful of people and one or two vampires were loitered around the amazing club, all keeping to them selves and nursing nothing stronger than a sarsaparilla. The atmosphere that was created was one of low-key and quietness.

Shaking herself out of her revere she let her dark eyes scan around, looking for the cause of her being there. She spotted her on the very top floor sitting at one of the circular tables looking something over. Swallowing her nerves she crossed the bare dance floor that would be packed to the limits come nightfall. Quickly walking, but not rushing, she walked up the staircases that would take her to Egwene Singvutomen.

Egwene Singvutomen was a queer and mysterious woman in her opinion. She was beautiful in her own way. From her long thick mane of dark hair to her large eyes that were the darkest hue of blue to her long face and sharp cheekbones, with an ageless touch to her that made it impossible to decipher a proper age. She wore a long dark blue velvet dress with bell sleeves and a dipping neck that showed the tops of her minimum breast with a silk shawl made from the darkest blue, and it was draped loosely around her thin form. She was a mixed collection of sophistication, lure, and mystery.

As she drew closer, Egwene looked up and a small smile graced her lips. She motioned for Kristi to sit in the chair across from her, before making a small hand motioned. The document she had been making observations about was gone. Kristi blinked at sudden disappearance. She drew up the conclusion that must by Egwene using her magic. In a graceful fluid motion Kristi arrived and seated herself across from the other woman. Ankles crossed and posture stiff she regarded Egwene Singvutomen with soft brown eyes.

"Wonderful that you could join me today." Came the thick Transylvanian accent that belonged to Egwene.

_Wonder if she's really from Transylvania. _Came her out-of-nowhere thought. "Really wasn't a problem."

Egwene inclined her head a little to the left. "I imagine you wish to get this over with as soon as possible." She stated bluntly. Kristi didn't say anything to it because after all she did want to get this over with as soon as possible. Egwene however just smiled and nodded her head slightly. Kristi supposed it was for Egwene's own purposes. "Let's begin then shall we."

Kristi sat back in her chair. "That'd be nice."

"Before life, before the creation it existed. It has always been here; there was just no one there to… shape it. The first person who came across it was a woman. This first encounter dates back to the very beginning of history. Her name was lost, but her story remains. She came from a tribe from deep within the forest of the Amazon, and not really understanding what it was she could posses and use to her will, the power overwhelmed her. She was unable to control it."

"What happened?" Kristi asked interested.

"Devastation is what happened." Egwene deadpanned. "Unable to control the power it destroyed both her people and herself in the most brutal of ways. You must understand Kristi that to power is not always good. Power can lead to horrible and catastrophic ways if not handled with care, and a strong will."

Kristi nodded. "Are there any more occurrences like that? And if she couldn't control it how did future generations learn?"

"Yes there are more occurrences such as the first one. They were very common during the first few centuries that followed. Though true during those centuries some had learned to wield it, but their knowledge and ability was weak. It was because of those few who learned to control it a little before their destruction that a noble woman, Elisa, was able to fully learn to wield it. It is not told of how she did, except she had been under the care of one who could before her. We believe her caretaker taught her a little, before she finally was overcome.

"The noble woman, Elisa, learned and indeed became powerful. After she learnt she gathered as many with the gift as possible. She taught them, and they became powerful. Then they were set free to look for others and to teach them. After that few were overwhelmed. As time passed, it was almost unheard of that any with the gift that could successfully use it would be corrupted by the power." Egwene explained.

"But what happened to Elisa?" Kristi asked.

Egwene sighed. "Her husband that she had just married and his advisor saw her wielding and using it one day. Branding her a witch they condemned her to death. They removed her tongue, so she couldn't chant spells and decapitated her before burning her body and burying her ashes. It was after that mournful event that caused such secrecy in our world to lock down. "

"But weren't the others with the gift angry about this, I mean she taught them?" Kristi asked shocked at what had befallen upon the woman.

"They sought revenge and Elisa's husband and advisor disappeared. Not a trace was found. A most curious occurrence it was."

"What'd they do to her them?"

"Something much to horrid and gory to be written down in their journals." Egwene explained. "All that was written in their journals was that everyone in their line to come would also feel their wraith for taking the most respected and loved among them. Even to this day Elisa is still the most loved and respected among us."

"Why?" Kristi asked. "I mean why was she so loved and respected? What made her so different from all the rest, minus the fact that she was the first successful witch of your kind? And why are you just now telling me that your people kept journals?"

Egwene raised both eyebrows. A small smile formed on her lips. "They only started to keep journals when Elisa became their leader. She thought it important for all generations to come to know of their past generations doings and trials. Their journals had been most helpful to us. We know more of what they had to face, and how their lives were and what they used their power for."

Kristi gave her a bewildered look. So this Elisa girl was so loved because she came up with the idea that they should create journals to tell their life story in? Kristi found this thought most perplexing. _Maybe they loved her so much because she was their first leader. And since she was their first leader, who the hell is their leader now? _Kristi licked her lips and gave Egwene a rather dubious look.

"So Elisa was so loved because she said they should keep journals? And who the hell is your leader now?" She voiced her thoughts.

"No Kristi." Egwene patiently told the young Latino woman. She was so full of questions. Questions she kept firing at Egwene one after the other, without giving her time to answer previous questions. It was good though, that Kristi had questions to ask and for her to answer. It showed to Egwene that Kristi truly was interested in her world, a world she was all to readily ready to share with Kristi.

"Elisa was very powerful in her years and very wise. She-"

"So that's why they loved her? Wouldn't someone else become more powerful then her seeing as how many years have past. I mean being wise and powerful isn't something to keep you at the top of '_She's-Our-Most-Beloved-Leader' _list, surly someone else would have topped her by now." Kristi pointed at.

Egwene still the ever-patient mentor smiled and looked at Kristi with large wise eyes. "Kristi, if only you would let me finish."

Kristi gave Egwene a sheepish look. "Sorry."

"Tis perfectly alright. You are young and curious, it is to be expected that you act in the nature as you do. We all began like you, but are molded with time."

Kristi choose not to say anything, only sat there and blinked at Egwene. If Lily had been there she would have playfully said she was blinking like a brainless idiot, but seeing as she wasn't there no comment was inspired by Kristi's expression.

"Now to answer your question about Elisa." The older woman continued. She sighed. "Elisa was a noble, she belonged to a much feared family. No one really knows where Elisa and family dwelt, only that her family was one of the most fearfully respected ones. It is written that she was of extreme beauty with golden locks and fair skin, with a kindness and pureness to her that few ever had. Word of her beauty and kindness spread not only through her country, but through many countries."

"Kind of sounds like Helen of Troy." Kristi interrupted then sheepishly apologized for cutting her off.

"Helen of Troy? I suppose, except she was not Helen of Troy. She did not live for or believe in the Greek gods and goddesses. She-"

"Ok she wasn't Helen of Troy. Please continue and I'll try to shut up."

Egwene nodded. "Her power was also great. She was the first to ever bend the power to her will. She never once used it though to harm others, not even for the littlest of things. Everyone and thing in her eye was equal. It was said that she had a calming affect about her, an aura that drew people to her. Her pupils and those around her always came first."

"So she was all about the good and so on?" Kristi asked.

"Yes." Egwene said. "Just like now, there was evil. She opposed it and fought against it until her death. She had slain the Great Beast, saving her kind. It came with a price though. Her selfless act brought to her a wicked suitor that wanted her for himself."

"You're talking like you were there." Kristi said.

Egwene half sighed half chuckled. "Their journals were very detailed, and what I am telling you comes from both her journal and others around her."

"Ok before we continued, was she loved because of the Great Beast thing and the wicked suitor because that's kind of well…" Kristi let her sentence trail.

Egwene's eyebrows raised a slight bit. "My dear Kristi her tale is far from finished."

Kristi in turn sighed. "So why don't you just give me these journals and let me read them. I'm sure it would simpler." She suggested.

"It is against the code that was taken. The journals were created by the gifted one, they are to stay with the gifted ones." Egwene explained.

"I thought you said I _was_ a gifted one?" She asked dumbfounded.

Egwene nodded. "You are. If you take the journals, those that are not of the gifted ones though will become aware of them. The texts within the journals are never to be seen by those outside of the circle. Ever since the fall of Bagaomon and the broken alliance and death of Elisa our circle has become closed off and secret from those not of us. Our doings and ways are not to be known by those that are not."

"You're apart of a secret society aren't you?" Kristi asked suspiciously.

"You could call it that." Egwene explained.

Kristi raised her eyebrows. "A Secret Society. Wonderful." Kristi muttered.

* * *

I'm going to stop here because my head is sort of killing me right now. First I would like to tell everyone how extremely sorry I am for having to make you guys wait so long for this chapter. School however, kept me from getting anything written. Now though, its summer so yay! And I'm not going anywhere for summer vacation so that should mean I have more time to write. If I start to slack off you guys have my full permission to bombard me with threatening reviews. Lol. Or personally email me. Or even get my address and write me a threatening letter… Not really sure if the last is possible but if it is you have my permission to do so. Lol. Secondly I hope this chapter wasn't just downright horrible. My head started to hurt and if it sucks sorry. However if it does and I have time, I'll go back and revise it. Kay? So I think that's it. But once again, so sorry that it has taken me so freaking long to update. Next chapter will probably be the continuation of Kristi and Egwene's conversation. Bye.

ZombieGurl98

Always & Forever


	18. Ch17

Disclaimer- Harry Potter and all affiliated with it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I merely own the plot and original characters.

**No More Miss Nice Girl**

**Chapter 17**

Aimlessly wondering around Hogsmead, Lily looked through the shops' windows not really seeing what was there to be seen, but instead her mind drifted as she patiently waited for Kristi who was still talking with Egwene to make an appearance. Her thins arms were wrapped tightly around her body, trying to preserve her body heat and gain warmth. Arabella had left her to solitude after one of her old school friends requested her presence. She had turned to her and apologized profusely before departing with Cindel Bayhorn who hadn't really given Lily a second glance. Now almost an hour later Lily found herself alone and still waiting for Kristi.

True, Lily was never a patient person, but she found herself not really caring that it was cold and she was walking through Hogsmead waiting for her best friend and had been waiting for over an hour. She was much to engrossed with her thoughts and memories. The longer she stayed there at Hogwarts, a place that had caused her much torment, heartache, and ridicule, the more she took these little trips down memory lane. And oh how she despised memory lane.

Her memories of Hogwarts weren't happy. They were far from it actually. They were a constant reminder of why she had left in such a hurried rush and broken state. A reminder of why she detested so much here.

"Watch where you're going." A voice snapped at her.

She blinked. She hadn't realized she had run into someone. She looked up at the owner of the voice and frowned. The voice belonged to Ginger Gray, a girl that Lily didn't particularly like. Ok hated almost more then Crystal. With her dark, dark almost brown auburn hair and smoldering eyes, she had been a popular Ravenclaw and to boot was rather snotty. Now she stood with her pregnant twin sister, Fawn who was a Huffelpuff graduate, and one of their friends, Tim Michel. Truth be told Lily didn't like any of the trio, all acting like spoiled brats.

She remembered clearly quite a few times she had run into the trio, and the experiences hadn't been pleasant.

_--- The content redhead walked through the halls clutching a newly-checked-out-library book in her arms. She was planning on reading it, seeing as she had already read most of her other books from home. She had wanted something new all week, but only today had she managed to actually get down to the library and check something out. She would have stayed in the library, but a certain Severus Snape had been there, and taunted her relentlessly. Thus, she was walking back to her common room. _

_"If it isn't Lily Evans the know it all reject." A snide comment came from her left where a small group of students where coming out of a bisecting hallway. She recognized the person who had spoken immediately. _

_Ginger Gray. _

_Ginger Gray was a proud and rather snotty Ravenclaw who prided herself not only on her looks but her brains. She was tall, had dark auburn hair, and dark smoldering eyes; that easily made her popular and one of the most sought after girls. With her was her twin sister, Fawn Gray. The two were so identical that the only thing that told the two sisters apart were the gold necklaces that told their names that they always wore. Another thing that told the two apart were their houses; Ginger was in Ravenclaw, and Fawn was in Huffelpuff. The last member of the little trio was Tim Michel, a tall dark boy who was also in Ravenclaw. _

_"You know what your problem is Evans?" Ginger asked purposefully walked up to Lily and standing on her left side, looking down at the shorter girl with barely concealed anger. Her eyes were cold, her lips turned up in anger? Disdain? _

_Ginger didn't let Lily answer. "Your problem is that you think you know everything." _

_Lily looked at Ginger, who eyes managed to look both frosty and scorching. Apprehension coiled itself around in her chest and throat. Ginger sometimes was even worse than Crystal and her entourage, and that was clearly stating something. However, what Ginger was saying wasn't true, but very much a faux statement. She didn't think she knew everything, she didn't even think she knew half. _

_Ginger got close to Lily's face; only mere centimeters and Ginger would be brushing Lily's lips with her own. Her dark eyes bore into Lily's green ones. "But the thing is, you don't know shit." She spat out at her, spittle flying rather unattractively out of her mouth. _

_Fawn and Tim crowded around her, staring ominously down at her. Their presence a threatening shadow at her back. They were silent, letting only their eyes show their coldness toward redhead. It was clear that Ginger was the leader of the little trio, and the other two were merely (besides her friends) her lackeys, followers, flunkies. Whatever it was the onlooker wanted to call Fawn and Tim. _

_"You sit there thinking your everything, thinking you know everything, thinking your better then everyone else." Ginger hissed. "But the thing is your not! No one cares about you. Everyone hates you. No one likes a know it all bitch who thinks she's everything, when in reality is just a pathetic thing-"_

_"I-I'm not a thing, and I d-don't think-" Lily began only to be cut off by Ginger, as her fist connected with her mouth. _

_"Bitch, don't interrupt me." She practically growled, not feeling an ounce of remorse at Lily's bleeding lip and tear filled pure green eyes. _

_"And what do you think you are? Do you honestly think one-person cares about you? I'll say it again and maybe the truth will finally penetrate that thick and ugly skull of yours." Lily stood there looking up at Ginger hurt shining like a blazing sun in her green eyes, but the other girl felt nothing. _

_"Everyone hates you because you think you know it all and everyone should bow down to you. No one likes people like that, haven't you heard? Is what I'm saying penetrating anything in that stupid head of yours?" She asked coldly. _

_Lily didn't answer. She looked down at the ground, anger and hurt mingling together. She felt the first of tears slid out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Not looking at Ginger, she didn't see Ginger's open palm coming. She did however feel it. It was sharp and painful, not as bad as when she had punched with a closed fist, but still it hurt. _

_"I asked you a question and I expect an answer." She arrogantly pronounced. _

_Lily looked up at Ginger. Her pure emerald eyes didn't just show hurt, but anger. Somewhere deep inside of her, the Gryffindor way down raised its proud head and roared. _

_"Yes it's penetrating. But its not people like me that people don't like. It's people like you Ginger. You hate me, because I'm smarter then you, because I got Head Girl and you didn't. I don't think I'm better then anyone Ginger and I'm not the know-it-all-wanna-be. You are you dumb bitch." Somewhere masked below her anger, her anger at Ginger, hell her anger at the past seven years, was shock. Shock that she actually had the courage to stand for herself, after all these years of letting people walk all over her. _

_Ginger's mouth hung open and her eyes were wide with disbelief. Fawn and Tim wore a similar expression. They had not expected that._

_"Why you little-" Ginger began. _

_"Little what? Bitch? Is that what you were going to say? Honestly for some one so _smart _you sure do lack nouns and creative adjectives." Lily sarcastically snapped. _

_"How…" ­­---_

That had been her changing point.

Lily remembered that day clearly. There had only been a few weeks left of their final year at Hogwarts, and she had finally stood up for herself for the very first time. She smiled contemptuously. Ginger and her two friends had been so shocked and angry. Though, she thought, they hadn't been nearly as angry as she had been. She remembered that anger, that boiling anger just waiting to be unleashed so it could rage wildly. It was that same anger that turned her into the cynical and sarcastic woman she was today.

Looking at Ginger now though, she laughed out loud at how pathetic Ginger and her two friends had been. They had hated her for being smarter then they were. _No, Ginger and Tim had hated me because I was smarter then them, Fawn hated me because she's her sister's shadow. _Lily thought.

"What are you laughing at?" Ginger sneered.

Lily tilted her head to the side. "Still doing all the talking I see." Lily turned her attention to Fawn and Tim who were standing only a little behind Ginger. "Don't you two have any will of your own, or are you just going to be _her _two bitches forever?"

Fawn narrowed her eyes, and Tim's ice blue eyes frosted over. Still, they said nothing. "They're not my bitches." Ginger snarled.

Lily dragged her eyes slowly back to Ginger, her head still tilted. Her eyes were wide and sparkling with amusement. _Liar, Liar. _Her thoughts became words, leaving her lips and laced with much amusement.

Ginger growled, her hands fisted together. Oh how Ginger despised the petite redhead. "Evans…" Her sentence trailed off ominously.

Lily adopted her best innocent look, looking at her with wide almost crazily amused pure emerald eyes, and a small pleasant smile on her face. "Yes Ginger?"

"Shut the hell up."

Lily blinked wide emerald eye outlined by dark kohl. "Why would I want to do that?" She asked, pulling her best childlike naïve voice into full effect.

"God you're a bloody bitch." That was Ginger's harsh reply.

"Still lacking in nouns and adjectives I see." Lily quipped.

Gingers knuckles were white, from clenching her fist so tight. A fine tremble had begun. Her anger had long ago surged to life. Her anger was not something people liked to witness or be on the receiving end of, because it usually ended with her getting into a fist fight- literally a fistfight. Lily knew this and had also noticed her flaring temper soaring higher. Lily being Lily, she egged it on relentlessly. Her excuse was that she was bored, that and the fact it just wouldn't be her if she didn't encourage Ginger's temper.

Ginger growled, "Evans I'm warning you."

Lily took no heed. "I notice your **bitches**, haven't said anything. It makes me seriously wonder if they are mutes. Or maybe they have an even poorer vocabulary then you do."

"For the last time they're not my bitches, and they aren't mutes. And I do not have a poor vocabulary." Ginger's voice was dangerously calm.

"Flunkies then."

"No."

"Shadows."

A growl was her only response.

"Tell me, are you Ginger's shadows?" Lily asked. Her voice, for the first time, reverted back to its cultured English accent with just a touch of something sexual and seductive. Her eyes though never left Gingers cold but blazing eyes. Where Ginger's eyes were angry, Lily's was wicked and taunting.

Fawn and Tim's response made Lily's smile grow wider; grow a bit crazy, sarcastic, and maybe even sadistic. Their response to her question: nothing. They stood staring blankly at her, glancing slightly at Ginger only once. Once was enough for Lily. A small laugh escaped through Lily's parted lips, a cold empty laugh.

"Don't talk to them." Ginger commanded.

Head still cocked to side, Lily studied Ginger with an intensity that would have made her squirm if she hadn't been raging inside. "Do you pick out their clothes and undies for them also Ginger? You've broken them nice and proper. You have yourself two fully dedicated lapbitches."

"Shut up bitch."

The wind blew Lily's hair. "Not your best riposte."

Ginger's closed fist swung out to meet Lily's face.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­I couldn't believe what happened at the end of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Anyways, obviously this story isn't very canon like most of mine, but hey where's the fun in canon. Ok canon can be fun sometimes, but this isn't one of those sometimes. So yeah just thought I should point that out to any canon loving freaks out there. Also in the flashback/memory you'll notice Lily is bolder. I just couldn't stand to write another flashback of having her weak and helpless, had to give her some backbone. Anyone have any objections to that. So anyways here's the next chapter, review and tell me what you think. The more reviews the faster I update, or um have the next chapter typed out. So hoped you at least semi enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and have the next one longer, not promising anything here though. Ok I've rambled enough, so go review.

ZombieGurl98

Always & Forever


	19. Ch18

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R.

A/N- All words or phrases unless being used in a sentence in _italics _are thoughts.

**No More Miss Girl**

**Chapter 18 **

She ducked to avoid being smashed in the mouth, before rising back up and blocking Ginger's other fist that had been flying toward her face by her arm. Almost in exact sync with her block Lily's fist shot out, taking Ginger in the side and leaving girl gasping. Before Ginger could ready herself to retaliate, Lily had landed her a blow in the jaw. Seeing red, Ginger swung catching the edge of Lily's jaw and grazing her with her large diamond ring, before sending her fist out to Lily's stomach. Lily moved to the side, grabbing Ginger's arm and using her own momentum, slammed her into the shop's wall that was beside of them. Stumbling back and catching her balance Ginger lunged at Lily. The force of the unexpected rush caused Lily to stumble back into the street and fall taking Ginger with her. Using Lily's slight surprise for her own cause Ginger punched her solidly in face. She was able to land two more blows before Lily got herself together. Seeing an opening, Lily sent one fist in Ginger's face and the other in her side before shoving her off and flipping to her feet.

Not for the first time she sent a silent thank you out to Kassie who had taught her practically everything she knew.

Automatically getting into stance she unwaveringly stared at Ginger, a rival, her opponent. In the back of her mind she was surprised to see Ginger mirror her. Apparently she wasn't the only one with trained skills in fighting. Simultaneously they moved toward each other. Ginger played offensive and sent her right fist out only to be blocked by Lily who hit Ginger with a strong right uppercut. Ginger got Lily with her left in the stomach causing her to slightly close in, giving her enough time to catch Lily with a right hook. Growling, Lily swung at the other woman before spinning around Ginger and kicking her in the back. Ginger smacked into the side of building before turning around and getting punched in the face and then the stomach before getting grabbed by the shoulders, and shoved out into the open again by a very pissed off redhead. Swinging at Lily with the left, then the right only to get her arms captured by's Lily's angry vice grip. Lily twisted Ginger's arms back slightly adding painful pressure. Ginger made a sound of pain, before Lily head butted her. Ginger growled and returned the favor, causing Lily to back up a little, giving Ginger the opportunity to go down and swipe Lily's feet out from under her. Lily thudded onto the cold ground, loosing her breath. Before she had the chance to get her breath back, Ginger stood over her and brought her foot down to smash into Lily's pretty face. Lily quickly rolled out of the way and ended up on all fours, before getting kicked in the stomach.

Pain shot through Lily, fueling her anger. Seeing Ginger out of the corner of her eyes, she swung her right leg out and swiped Ginger feet out of under her. Quickly getting up to their feet, Lily wasted no time in back handed Ginger with a closed left fist and then punching her with her right before swinging her leg up and catching the other girl on the side of the face. Ginger staggered to the ground, where she landed on her knees. Lily using the opening given used it to its full advantage. Right punch, Left punch, Right, Right, Left uppercut. Ginger was on her stomach struggling to get up. Lily kicked her with the pointed toe of her black suede boots, once, twice, four times. Walking a circle around the gasping woman, Lily stared down at her with angry emerald eyes.

"Get up." Lily ordered.

Ginger didn't acknowledge her.

Lily's eyes widened then narrowed before she seized a handful of Ginger's dark tresses and pulled her to her feet where she gave her a roundhouse punch, then kick. Ginger crumpled to her knees on the ground. Her dark hair sweaty, and her pretty face bloody. It was plain to see she was spent. Lily rotated her shoulders to try and ease some of her tense and raging anger away, to try and keep herself away from the woman by her feet. Honestly she didn't want to do serious damage to the woman, she may have hated her but the logically part of her brain was fighting the part that said do away with her. The part of her brain, her mind, where she kept all her anger and pain closely confined. The part was slightly maniacal and maybe even twisted sadistically.

With great control and unpleasant smirk Lily turned to walk away.

"Fucking mental bitch." Ginger's voice rasped.

Lily spun backhanded her with her closed fist before spinning in a complete circle to deliver a roundhouse kick to the side of her head. Ginger who had been trying to get to feet unceremoniously was an unconscious heap on the cold hard ground. Lily forced herself to turn and angrily storm away through the wide part the gathered crowd had made. As she marched off down the street that would lead her away from Hogsmead, away from Hogwarts, and away from whispering people a small part in the back of her mind wondered where the mass of people had come from.

**(A cold rock against a tree on a Hill away from Hogsmead and Hogwarts) **

She sat on the large rock (_Looks more like a boulder then a rock to me) _letting the cold, biting wind ice over her fiery and dangerous temper. Ignoring the slivers of stinging pain as the cold wind caressed the wound where Ginger's ring had cut her. Her leather-clad arms were wrapped loosely around her jean clad legs that were tucked up against her chest. Red tendrils flew in her face every now and then before getting swept back by the roaring wind. Her eyes were light closed and she sat facing away from the direction that Hogsmead and Hogwarts lay. She had no desire to be down there with all those people. Her desire to be alone was what had driven and kept her up on her forsaken rock for close to an hour in the freezing cold.

She didn't regret what she did to Ginger. Oh no, quite the opposite. She just wished she could do the same thing to Crystal and her group and then to James and whoever else fucked or had fucked with her. In her mind Ginger had deserved the beating and so much more. They all deserved so much more then what pain she could inflict upon their sorry selves. But how she would inflict pain. She was dying for the day to give Crystal what she deserved. She was itching for the day to hurt James Potter and everyone like they had hurt her.

_If onlymy shrink could hear my thoughts now. _Sarcasm laced her thoughts as she thought about her old doctor who helped 'disturbed' children. She snorted, letting a nasty smile cross her lips. The quickly turned into a snarl as her thoughts once again swirled and twirled and centered around those that had hurt her. James Potter and his friends, Crystal and her flunkies, Snape, Slytherins, the teachers, Hogwarts, her family, her muggle peers... A savage sound started low in the base of her thought before it erupted out of her mouth.

"Damn You All! God!" She screamed loudly. "Fuck You!"

Her nails dug into her hands. She ignored the sharp pain though. Physical pain was welcomed; it helped beat down the torrent waves of emotional pain that threatened to overcome her. That threatened to pull her down and drown her. Physical pain she could shake off, her emotional/mental pain left her scarred and never left her alone. No, her emotional pain stayed and manifested itself into something ugly and furiously destructive.

"I hope you all burn in hell!" She seethed.

"You'll be right there along with us love."

Her eyes opened. They hardened even more at the sound of the all to familiar voice as it floated over her. Her body visible stiffened, and her nails dug even deeper into her pale alabaster flesh. She stared at nothing with her frosty pure emerald eyes. She saw nothing that was before her green orbs. Her voice was void of everything. It was an icy emptiness and under all that ice was something sexual.

"Potter."

She turned her head enough so she could see him leaning against a tree. His dark unruly hair was windswept, his dark coat was unbuttoned over his crisp white everyday dress shirt, and his black slacks with back shoes completed his outfit for the day. His dark eyes held something that she couldn't quite decipher. His easygoing posture irked her as she stared at him dead in the eyes. How many minutes went by while his dark undecipherable stare and her cold dead eyed stare battled until James pushed away from the tree was unknown.

Lily followed his every move, as he got closer to where she perched. She never let the dark red locks break her intense gaze. By the time he stopped she was glaring up at him, while he stared down at her. Even at such a close distance she still couldn't figure out what it was in his gaze. She knew though, what ever it was that was swimming in the dark, dark orbs she didn't like it.

"I'm surprised."

James raised a single eyebrow. "By what?"

"That you and Black aren't together. I could have sworn that you two were connected at the hip." She all but snarled at him.

A quick quirk of his lips was all the facial expression she got. The look in his eyes didn't even change. "_Sirius _and I aren't always together. Besides I could say the same thing about you and your little friend." Though nothing was implied, his retort seemed caked with cold venom.

Her eyebrows lifted slightly. "Touché." Her words were aloof.

"Saw what you did to Ginger Grey." His hands found their way into his coat pockets.

Lily titled her head sideways and let a small smile grace her pale pink lips as she regarded him with contempt. "What? Have you came to reprimand me for being a bad little girl Potter?" Her cultured with a touch of something sexual British accented voice escaped her lips in a would-be soft playful tone.

James didn't smirk, or smile. He just stared at her. "No. Ginger was bitch. A good lay, but a bitch. She deserved it."

Lily let go of her legs and stood up. She released her hands from the fists they had made and let the crescent shaped wounds from her nails fill with blood. Her jacket hung open, revealing the black shirt that had slits on the side and a v-neck. The wind slipped in and out of it, making her shiver slightly. She vaguely wished she had worn a different shirt and thicker jacket and scarf.

"You're such a whore Potter." Was the redhead's soft reply.

He stared down at her, and she stared up at him. Even though she wore high-heeled boots she was still good some inches shorter then him. "She was there and offering."

His words weren't angry, they just were. His strange behavior intrigued Lily. She was used to his loud obnoxious ways, his biting comebacks, and his annoying smirk and show off manner. The way he was acting now set her alarms off and fascinated her all at the same time. She would never admit to ever being intrigued by him, not to him or anyone. She would let that bit of information stay a secret within her own self.

"And where was your _beloved_ Crystal at?" Her sarcasm was evident.

James studied her silently for only a second. "She was probably off fucking her boy toy Jerald Hemmery."

Her head once again took on its famous pose; cocked to side as she gazed amusedly up at him. "A whore for a whore, seemingly fitting."

"Everyone's more or less a whore these days wouldn't you agree." His eyes bore into hers.

Lily's smile slid away. "No. I wouldn't agree. In fact I strongly disagree."

"So you're not a whore?"

Lily didn't reply. Why was he here? Was he playing with her head? Was he trying to get her to admit to something she wasn't? She wasn't a whore. Sure she pleasured herself, but honestly she didn't engage in the act of casual sex that often. She could count on one hand the number of flings she had had. Did she need to tell him all of that? Did she need to try and justify herself. No.

"Why the fuck are you here Potter? You're company is extremely unwanted." She snapped cruelly.

He ignored her. His gaze left her face and traveled downward, taking in every inch of her. She wasn't sure why, but it infuriated her that he was. Her body was held in casual tension, her eyes were narrowed ever so slightly. Hair blew in her face, but she didn't bother to remove it as his eyes met her hers once again. He didn't speak for a time, and neither did she.

He broke the chilling silence first. "Your hand's bleeding."

Lily glanced down even though she already knew that it was bleeding. She slowly regained eye contact. "So it is."

It was a simple reply on her part. James made a sound, sort of snort and a huff missed together. "Right. You're probably the type of person who enjoys pain. You get off on it don't you?" His tone was easy, thought his words were harsh.

Her lips curled. "Oh very much so." Her eyes were serious and unsettling at the same time.

"You really are fucking crazy."

Lily laughed. Not a jolly, happy-go-lucky laugh. A hallow, macabre laugh that caressed him. One of her small hands trailed upward and her fingers played across his stomach over his shirt. He didn't stop her. He only stared down her, watching the petite woman who really was perhaps slightly crazed. Slightly Crazed, but with more then enough sanity to identify her pain. And yet he didn't run away from her. He merely stared.

A would-be pretty smile decorated her face; her hair was wild from the wind. She stared up at him and took a step closer to him, causing her to have to angle her head up more to be able to look at his face, which was turned down to look at her. Her fingers tightened around his shirt before releasing and then fisting the white material before letting her grip loosen and once again play along his cloth covered stomach. Both adults ignored the crimson display that had stained his shirt when she had gripped it in her bloody hand.

"Yet you still lust after the one you yourself call crazy." She whispered. He nails scraped him through the cloth, digging in deeper with each word she spoke.

James didn't respond. He stared and she stared back. "Is that what's keeping you here? Not you heart. Not your head. But your penis?" She pressed on in her soft whisper. "Suppose it really doesn't matter who stable you mentally are, as long as everything else works right, yeah? Does it excite you Potter? To know if I'm _crazy _outside of bed, then just how crazy am I when your sheathed deep inside me. To know that you can be as rough as you want, and still I'll beg for more. Does it excite to think not only how rough you can get with me, but also how rough I can get with you? To wonder how much pain I can bring _you _when you're fucking me senseless."

The whole time she spoke her voice stayed that same soft seductive whisper and her hand had found its way under his shirt. Her hand now played with firm flesh, dragging her nails painfully down and making red fingernail scrapes. James made no move to stop her. His face was the same expressionless picture that it had been when he had first let his presence be known. His dark eyes had grown darker with her each and every word. His hands were still in his pockets. He still stared down at her. She still never let her glowing emerald eyes leave his dark undecipherable ones.

"You have no idea what crazy is?" The words were even softer then before, becoming almost lost to the wind that still hadn't let up.

With lightening quick movements he had grabbed her by her upper arms and roughly shoved her to the ground with him on top of her, while his mouth painfully smashed into her. Lily had been to surprised to try and get him off her at first, but with the sharp twigs and small rigid rocks digging into her back she was brought out of her stupor. By that time he had her wrist pinned in one hand above her head, and positioned himself between her own legs, making it almost impossible to get his heavy weight off her. She wasn't however struggling very much. She found his roughness and weight oddly enough to be turning her on.

She was pulled out of those thoughts when his tongue forced it way into her mouth. Lily made a sound before willing succumbing to his aggressive ministrations. While one of his held her hands painfully above her head, the other was under her shirt squeezing, kneading, and pinching her breast. Lily's legs bent at the knees and her thighs squeezed him, as she moved slight against his straining pants.

She was pulled out of those thoughts when his tongue forced it way into her mouth. Lily made a sound before willing succumbing to his aggressive ministrations. While one of his held her hands painfully above her head, the other was under her shirt squeezing, kneading, and pinching her breast. Lily's legs bent at the knees and her thighs squeezed him, as she moved slightly against his straining pants. James left her mouth and worked his way down her chin, throat, and collarbone bestowing quick bites and sucking vigorously before reaching her chest. His bruising grip on her wrist slackened before his removed his hand all together and ran it down the length of her body roughly. Hands free she plunge them into his dark hair fisting the hair painfully in her hand, making him gasp. Using his hair she yanked him up to her mouth. Using all her body weight she rolled so that their positions were flipped. She was now the one on top and he was the one beneath her.

Legs placed on either side of his hips she ran her hands up and down his chest before ripping his shirt up. She raised an eyebrow appreciatively and ran her hands up and down the tight abs and firm chest. She ducked and gave him a brutal kiss before making her way to his throat. She seized the big pulse thumping and bit down hard. His hands grasped her arms right below the shoulders and squeezed. The more his squeezed the harder she bit and sucked. She only raised her head to look at her handiwork when the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. She had made him bleed, not only at the neck but also on his abs with her fingers nails. She grinned down at him, before grinding against him. He moaned and grasped her hips in a bruising vice grip.

She could feel him hard and ready through the material of her jeans and his slacks. She ground even harder, watching him writhe beneath her. She bent over him and bit his jaw line, working her way up to his ear. She bit and suckled his earlobe for a few moments. She could his hands all over her, under her shirt and just everywhere. She imagined he really was talented in bed.

Breathing heavily in his ear she whispered to his. "You dumbass, better luck next time." With that she abruptly got off of him. She stared down at him and watch his eyes harden, before turning and walking away. James however, had other plans.

After he got up, he marched after her and grabbed her arm. Lily spun her hair flying in her face and across her eyes. James who still had a hold of her arm grasped her shoulder and roughly pushed her into a tree. The bark scratched her where her jacket had slid up. James inserted a knee between her legs and kissed her, the force slamming her head into the tree behind her. A sound of pain emitted from her, but James paid no mind and she didn't really care about the pain. Her breath was heavy and her hair was still across her face as James, who had worked his way down, returned the favor and bit and suckled her neck. She gasped in pleasure, in pain and used one of her hands to press against his head to keep him there, while the other ventured down and rubbed him through his pants. A low rumble started in his chest. One hands was under her shirt, the other was lower. He roughly stroked her once through her jeans, making her gasp, before trying to undo the button on her jeans.

"Do you want it?" Lily breathed. When he didn't answer she yanked his head back by his hair. "Want?"

"Yes." Was his gruff answer.

Lily laughed that macabre laugh of hers, before she punched him. He stumbled back and she punched him again. James was stunned by this, even more stunned when she pushed him against a nearby rock and gave him a fierce painful kiss with tongue and all before punching him in the stomach.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed, doubled over.

Lilylaughed before petting his head. "Be proud Potter. You helped make me like this." She whispered in his ear before bestowing him with another mind shattering painful kiss. She pushed him back from her, and began to stumble away. He watched her go and didn't try to stop her.

He watched the petite redhead who was slightly _crazed _and wondered, truly wondered, for the first time just how much damage everyone's cruelty had created. How much scars they had left and how much hurt they all had caused. And for the first time he realized that he along with everyone else might just in over their heads, because its like the saying says _Everything comes back to bite you in the ass eventually_, and boy what that going to be one hell of a bite. For for the first time he felt the faintest pull of worry.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­

Okay that wasn't exactly how I had envisioned this chapter, but oh well I'll get over it. However if every single one of you absolutely hate it I'll go back and rewrite it, until then it's staying. So what do you think? The fighting scene might be a bit crappy, because I've kind of never wrote one before so yeah… Finally here's some Lily/James action for you guys. Do you think maybe I should bump the rating up just to be safe, or leave it where it's at? Input? Also I didn't bother to reread over it, because it's late and I'm kind of tired. What mistakes you do find though, you can tell me about them and where they are at I'll probably go back and fix them. Anyway review and tell me what you think. Oh and everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best! Bye!

ZombieGurl98

Always & Forever


	20. Ch19

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R.

**No More Miss Nice Girl**

**Chapter 19**

****

Intoxicating. She coursed hotly through his veins. She consumed his thoughts every second of every minute. Her scent, he remembered the vanilla and spicy smell that was all her like she was standing millimeters away from him. Her taste, he could still taste the mixture of chocolate and something else sweet that was her own, and the taste of blood that had mingled in her mouth that belonged to both him and her; a thrilling concoction. The feel of her beneath his rough calloused hands, so soft and firm at the same time, so smooth. Her eyes such a pure bold flaming ice cavern of emeralds, spectacular to say the least. Her voice, so soft and seductive, so frighteningly macabre was her laugh. Her whole demeanor. Like something was waiting under the surface waiting to be unleashed to cause pain, get revenge.

So fucking intoxicating; he felt himself drowning just by the thought of her.

She reeked of violence and anger now. She thrived on pain. Because that was all she used to know? Because of them? Had they really helped screw such a sweet levelheaded person up so much? Help transform said person into a vindictive and malicious bitch? Was she the way she was because of all the torment and cruelty? Were they to take the whole blame?

James surly hoped not.

He hadn't seen her since the day before. It was as if she was purposely avoiding him. Was she? Maybe, he couldn't help but conclude. He wished she wouldn't though. Now more then ever, he wanted to dominate her. He wanted to have her withering underneath him, begging him to bring her over the edge. Have her crying out his name as he thrust into her. He wanted her for himself, and no one else. He wanted to be able to take her whenever he wanted. He desperately wanted her to be his. To do all the naughty things running through his mind to her that would make proper Christians and others gasp. He wanted to mark her, as she had him.

The thought made him grow instantly hard.

Her mark stood out sharply against his skin. Eyebrows had rose when others had saw it (thank God they hadn't saw his stomach) and whispering voices could be heard whenever he walked by. His friends, especially Sirius, had just smirked and hadn't asked questions. If James wanted to tell them, he would. He remembered Arabella's disgusted look; he had merely smirked at her. He remembered Crystal's posse collective gasps when they first saw it, their eyes wide. He remembered Crystals angry glare and heated voice. He had merely told her to shut up and fuck off. He hadn't wanted to deal with her nagging ranting voice. She had listened and stormed off. Later he glimpsed Kristi giving him a guarded look before slipping away somewhere. Whatever.

He turned the water on cold, to try and dissipate his erection.

He knew Remus secretly deep down was very much against what he was doing. True Remus never voiced such thoughts, but James knew. He was best friends with him after all, since first year. He knew Remus and his character pretty well. Knew deep down that Remus thought they had put the redhead through enough. Maybe he was right. James was beyond caring though. Not now that he had had a small taste of her. Not now that he was drowning in her. Not now when he was so thoroughly _intoxicated _by her. Remus wouldn't understand that though. He wouldn't understand the rawness of his want, his need, to have her. The raw compelling need to get lost in her dangerous and tormented world… in her.

Maybe he was just as crazy, just as much of a masochist as she was.

She was so different. Not like all the other women he knew, who had come and gone and refused to leave his life. So very different from Crystal. Crystal was beautiful, no denying that with her dark locks and pale sea green/blue eyes. Tall slim body, a great fuck, and undeniably a whore. So predictable with no zesty flare, a bore, and a perfectionist bitch that grated James nerves. Never had Crystal enthralled and captured James in her web; Lily had. So unlike the other girls he knew who only cared about shopping and shallow things that didn't matter in the long run. Where Crystal and all the other ladies in his life were fake superficial bitches, Lily was real and saw the importance of things even if she was an ice queen from hell.

He could still feel her scorching touch setting fire throughout his being despite the freezing water.

It had been so long since he had felt a true passion. His world was dull. Shades of gray. It had long ago lost its glamour, its thrill. It was the same every day. So fucking scheduled, it was a routine. Wake up, put on a façade that fooled even the closest to him, play shop with his bitch of a girlfriend and his friends, end the day fucking either Crystal or some other girl. Either one of Crystal's friends or just a random girl. It always played out like that, everyday. It was a routine he knew well. A routine he loathed. His flame for life was slowly extinguishing. Had been since third year. Then she came. A vibrant angry flame beating against his gray walls.

Passionate fire surged through him again, the cold water doing nothing to dampen it.

In a way he hated her for taking him so suddenly. Causing him to feel something, anything, outside of his sterile gray world. Wrap herself around him, causing him to want desperately to be engulfed and consumed whole by her pulsating macabre universe. She was an enigma to him. She intrigued him. She made him want. She made his pulse hammer wildly against his flesh. His blood pump rapidly through his veins. She caused him to involuntarily react to her. He was drowning because of her, in her, and yet he didn't want to stop.

As his want intensified his fist curled, his head hanging down to his chest so the water could run down.

She had been there less than a week. Had been around him less than a week. In less than a weeks time she had trapped him, made himself become infatuated with her. An obsession. His obsession. She was quickly, no had already become, his obsession. A healthy or unhealthy obsession? He didn't know. He didn't care. No other person had ever inflicted such feelings upon him. Had invaded his dreams and thoughts in such a short span of time. She was everywhere to him. Her face, her voice, her smell, everything about her haunted him. Day and night. Whenever she wasn't around, she was still there. She never left him. And when she was physically there, it drove him crazy. She drove him crazy.

He turned the knob so the water would run colder, hoping that would relieve his burning want for her at the moment.

God how he craved her. Was this what going insane felt like? If so, he wished it to never end. Was she causing him to lose his sanity? To lose his hard won control. She invoked things in him he never knew possible. His thoughts were sinful. So very sinful. Maybe that was what she was, a beautiful and dark sin. She caused him to act on impulses. Never before would he have. She caused such primal feelings, dark primal feelings, to stir deep within him. God how he wanted to act on those said feelings. She would be his undoing. His bleak, desolate world was slowly unraveling. All because of her. He couldn't stop it. Did he even want to?

The door to the dorm opened, causing him to turn his head just a fraction.

Crystal, Ginger, Lisa, Victoria, and the list went on. None of them compared to Lily. None had ever made him dance on the edge of losing control. None had made him want to jump off the same edge and go soaring. Because that was what he wanted to do. Lily was something wild and untamable. Had she always been? It didn't matter; she was now. Her world was composed of swirling masses of colors, both dark and energetic. How he wanted to get caught up in that and be lost. Touching her made him feel alive. Touching her made him want to recoil, die inside. A dangerous but highly exhilarating mixture he was becoming addicted to. Perhaps had already become addicted to.

He turned the water off.

He would have her. She would be his. He didn't want to tame her, just dominate her. A contradiction and oxymoron all by itself. He didn't want to share her with anyone, with anything. He wanted her for himself, all for himself. He realized how selfish he was. He didn't care though. She was exotic. He wanted her. No, it was more than just want. He needed her. What had started off as a simple game of want had now morphed into an extreme necessity. A necessity he would do anything to have. A necessity he _would _have.

­­­­­­

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

A/N- Sorry for the wait. Blame it on school. But on a better note because of my 'devotion' to it I have a 4.0 GPA. I know it doesn't seem like I would, but I do. I was ecstatic. Anyways that's not even near important. Review. They motivate me. So here's a small look inside James head. Mm… Oh and one more thing, I bumped up the rating because there will be more sexual scenes and things. Consider that your warning. Anyways thanks for all the awesome reviews.

ZombieGurl98

Always & Forever


	21. Ch20

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R.

**No More Miss Nice Girl**

**Chapter 20 **

_/Empty eyes stared out across the white sterile room. A great numbness had spread throughout her body. Confusion racked through her brain underneath the heavy layers of disbelief and cold shock. Pain, both physical and emotional, ran through her. She didn't understand what happened? How it could happen? Why it happened? At least the child in her couldn't. The logical part, buried deeply underneath her confusion, did though. Rationalized it, and understood what happened. _

_She didn't want to believe it though. That would mean what had happened had been real. Would mean that he was really gone. Would mean that she was alone. Would mean that nothing would ever be the same again. Would mean that it was real. This morbid nightmare was real. _

_Maybe that was all it was though, a nightmare. A lifelike nightmare where she could feel everything. Yes that was it. It was just a nightmare. A nightmare where any minute now she would wake up and find him laughing and her family, which was built on a foundation of love, would sit down and eat breakfast together again. That had to be it. He wasn't _gone_. That was just absolutely absurd. Especially after he promised he would always be there for her, be there with her through life. There was just no way that this could be anything but a nightmare. _

_So why hadn't she woken up yet? _

_There was a logical explanation for that. She was just tired and needed the sleep. Even if she was plagued with nightmares such as these. That was it; she was exceptionally tired and didn't wish to wake up. It had to be. _

_The heavy door opened. She didn't register it though. Didn't do anything but sit on the cold floor in the corner with her knees drawn up and stare lifelessly at the white wall opposite from her. She didn't look up when people entered and the door closed again behind them. She didn't give them any acknowledgment when her name was said. Didn't move. Didn't breath. Didn't do anything but sit there, breath, stare, and try to sort through her internal confusion and pain. _

_She didn't try to fight, didn't register it, when someone took hold of her chin and tilted her face up to peer down at her. Her eyes stayed unfocused, not recognizing who stood and surrounded her. Didn't give any outward sign or react to the little light shinning in her eyes. Her head drifted back to its position of staring at the opposite wall when her chin was released. Her mind didn't, couldn't, make sense of the words that were being spoken around her. _

"_Shock. I don't think she's realized yet what's happened, instead using a defense mechanism and retreating into her mind. We've seen it before. Some are able to overcome and recover from it, others can't handle the reality of it and become suicidal." She didn't respond to the words. _

_An inhale of breath could be heard. "Will she be okay though? What can we do?" _

"_Mrs. Evans the best thing you can do is to get her counseling, be there for her, and let her know it wasn't her fault. Sometimes in cases like these the patient believes it's their fault, that they should have been the victim." _

_Victim? Her eyes traveled upward. She stared at her parents and the stranger. The stranger, who was he? It was irrelevant. It didn't matter. Eyes turned to her. She looked up at the worried and tear-filled dark eyes of her mother, the cold hard blue eyes of her father, and the pale blue eyes of the stranger. A doctor, her foggy mind concluded from the white coat and overall appearance of the man. That would mean she was in a hospital. _

'A nightmare within a nightmare.' _She commented dryly in her head._

_The doctor kneeled in front of her so he could almost be at eye level with her. "Lily? I'm Dr. Craskton. Do you know where you are?"_

_Her brows furrowed. Of course she knew where she was. If he was a doctor, then this was obviously a hospital. She shifted her eyes from his face to her mother's, before looking back at Dr. Craskton. She regarded him warily. She hated doctors. She always had. _

"_You're at St. Thomas' Hospital. You've been in an accident. Do you understand?" Dr. Craskton asked gently. _

_She swallowed hard. "Ma…" Her voice was patchy and hoarse, unable to finish what she was trying to say.Her eyes left the doctors face, darting around before settling on the mother's, who face had contorted with absolute pain and misery, while her father's remained its everlasting stoic mask. Her attention returned to the close-cropped curly haired doctor. _

"_Max…" She sounded pitiful. _

"_Miss Evans-"_

_She ignored him. "He came to pick me up from Kings Cross with Chad because he didn't have a license… Driving, and he wanted me to show him something I'd learned… and I… said 'k…" It was hard for her to talk, her throat constricting and her thoughts and heart speeding up. _

"_Max…" Her voice was stronger and louder this time. She looked around and caught her parent's eyes. She had look away from the anger and shock. _

"_Miss Evans there was an acc-"_

"_NO!" She stood up swiftly. A nightmare, that was all this was. It wasn't real. Dr. Craskton wasn't real. None of it was real. _

"_MAX!" Hysteria was fast to move in and settle. She pressed her hands tightly against her ears, balling her fist up in her loose hair that was in need of a good wash._

"_MAX!" Her scream was shrill and broken; there was no mistaking the heart wrenching grief. She tossed her head back, ignoring the pain as her head smashed against the hard wall because of her close proximity to it. It was welcomed. Again and again she pounded her head against the wall, screaming and calling out pitifully and brokenly for Max, struggling when she felt hands grip her arms. _

"_MAX!" It was a continuous screaming rant. The only thing that left her mouth. "MAX! MAX! MAX! MAX!" _

_She felt herself being pressed to the bed. "Max, No!" She dry sobbed, ignoring the needle breaking her skin. _

_Where was he? Why wasn't she waking up? Cold dread ran through her. Her chest hurt like a massive juggernaut was crashing and making residence in her being. She felt herself slipping from consciousness, darkness beginning to overcome her. She began to calm, though the ache didn't. It only intensified now that she didn't have physical pain to focus on. _

"_Max…" She moaned pure emerald eyes stared up at the ceiling, torment and blinding hurt shown brightly. "Ma-"/_

She blinked. Jolted out of her depressing reverie, she was left with painful confusion and recollection. She remembered that day like it had happened only yesterday. Remembered it with such clarity. How long had it been though? Eight? Nine years? So very long ago. Despite the years though, the gnawing ache never ceased. Each year without him only intensified her painful feelings. How many years had it been since that particular memory resurfaced? How long had it been since she actually stopped and thought of him. She never forgot him, but she had always repressed her memories of him tightly in the back of her mind. They were too painful, even though old they still felt fresh.

She closed her eyes tightly, her brow scrunching up, and her hands came to cover her eyes and top of her cheeks. She swallowed loudly, a shudder ripping its way through her body. She had never told anyone about him, or what had happened.She hadn'teven told Kristi.

Slowly she sat up from her prone position on her bed, where she had come to get away from the noise and alleviate her throbbing head. If she had known she would suddenly be plagued by such memories as those she would have stuck with the noisy crowd. She scooted backward until her back was pressed against her pillows and headboard, and drew her knees up tightly against her chest. It was a comfort position of hers that she had adopted ages ago. Resting her elbows on her knees, she rested her closed eyes against the heel of her hand.

A magnificent inferno of anger swelled within the depths of her, beating at her inner torment. Anger toward her parents. Anger toward Petunia. Anger toward Dr. Craskton. Toward her Aunt Betja and Uncle Samuel. Anger toward Hogwarts. Anger toward the world. Anger toward him… toward herself.

"Fuck." She mumbled. Her voice came out as a husky groan, breaking only slightly. No tears ran down her face though. Never tears. Tears weren't allowed, not in her world. They hadn't been allowed in her world even before her Hogwarts days. Tears solved nothing and were useless assets. They didn't ease the pain. They didn't make things go away. Positively and completely useless.

Her father had taught her that. Had taught everyone in their family that.

Another shudder slithered through her body. Her father had always been a hard, stoic man. Even before the accident, her father had shown little feelings toward his family. She supposed it was because of his father, her Grandfather Joe Evans, or just Grandfather Evans. Joe Evans had been hard on his family. Punishing them for the slightest thing they did, drilling it into their brains his own twisted right and wrong and beating them if they ever cried. At least that was what was always told to Lily. Her father though stoic and hard, had never in all the years Lily had known the man, laid a hand on any of his children or wife. Out of all her father's brothers and sisters, he was the only one who hadn't turned into an abuser. The only trait, or characteristics, that he still carried was his 'No tears allowed' policy. It was something that was repeatedly told to Lily and everyone else that had been in her household.

She didn't want to think of her father though, didn't want to think period. Thinking often led to memories and thoughts she wanted banished. Thoughts she didn't want floating, roaming, and existing in her head. She wished at times she were incapable of thinking. A foolish and highly impractical wish she knew, but she couldn't stop herself from _thinking _it anyways.

She ran her hands through her ruby red tresses, gathering all her hair up in her hands before letting the locks go. She turned, put her feet on the floor, and placed her hands palm side down on either side of her to press against the bed, ignoring the discomfort coming from the crescent shaped wounds on her palm. She hung her head before pushing up and off the bed. She walked over to a window, opened it, and looked out. She laced her fingers together at the nap of her neck underneath her hair and leaned her elbows on the sill of the window; she didn't care about her mussed hair or the cool wind whipping at her and creating a deep red jungle of tangles.

Alone. That was the way she liked it. Alone she could bare her soul, let her guard down, and expose herself to the emptiness. She loved Kristi. She truly did. She was her best friend, her confidant, and her sister. Yes, she allowed herself the pleasure of lowering her shields and letting her see her true self, part of her soul. Only part though. Kristi knew her best of all, but there were certain aspects of her life Lily had never shared. Had never thought about sharing with her. It wasn't because she didn't trust her because she did. She was just unable to. Unable to let someone completely inside. Unable to completely expose her soul, her heart, to any one person.

It was a fault all of her own.

With a shaky breath she pushed away from the window. She ran a hand through her hair, winced when her fingers snagged on tangles, and quickly ran a brush through the locks none to gently. She slipped into pair of black Skater Sneakers with red shoelaces to match her red tank top, randomly wondered if any of the girls she shared a room with had athlete's foot and hoped they didn't, and ran a hand through her loose shoulder length hair before grabbing a jacket and walking toward the closed door.

Before exiting the room, she once again drew in a breath and closed her eyes. She couldn't leave the empty dorm room, which had temporarily turned into her sanctuary, to face a castle full of people with frazzled nerves. Quickly steeling and composing herself she left the dorm room with an air of undisturbed indifference and confidence, never showing the slightest trace of the inner swirl of eddying emotions. Her face and body was wiped of anything but cool, calm, and collected attitude.

She did a quick observation of the commons room. Kristi, the person she was foremost looking for, wasn't to be seen. Her lips quirked into a slight frown. She really didn't feel like traipsing all over the castle just to find her wayward friend. An ill mood began to creep over her. She really hadn't wanted to leave the commons rooms today. She had just wanted a quiet evening in, seeing how no one was around including Kristi.

'_What did you expect? Kristi to just wait around until you felt well enough to go anywhere?' _She asked herself sarcastically. A part of her though, she felt almost ashamed to admit, had expected Kristi to wait. She shook herself mentally.

'_Kristi didn't just come here to watch me have my fun. She's allowed, encouraged, to have her own fun… even if it is without me. I mean I did say I wanted to be alone to try and get rid of my headache. That was what? Two hours ago… Of course she wouldn't still be waiting here for me. But where the hell is she?' _She conversed with herself silently.

Lily shook her head and squeezed the bridge of her nose. She would just have her quiet evening in, and then when Kristi returned from wherever they could go out somewhere. Yes that was it. That was what she would do. With that decision figuratively in hand, she crossed the room to sit on the couch in front of the blazing fire. She tucked her legs in underneath her and settled against a fluffy pillow. Her fingers tapped the arm of the couch. Within less than two minutes she had hopped up and bounded out of Hogwarts' graduates' chamber.

Lily Evans was not one to sit idle.

She aimlessly wandered. Fifteen minutes. Thirty minutes. Forty-five minutes. An hour. Her ill mood had turned extremely sour. Still no Kristi. Still no anybody.

"Where the fuck is she?" She grumbled agitatedly underneath her breath.

"Looking for someone Evans?"

She stopped. Her head fell back and her eyes rolled. She couldn't stop the annoyed sound from escaping her mouth.

'_You hate me don't you?' _She asked, directing her question upward.

She turned and couldn't hide her annoyance. Than again she didn't really try. "Potter, leave me alone."

Her eyes couldn't help but stray to the purplish mark on his neck. Satisfaction welled up inside of her along with pride. He wasn't even trying to hide the mark. She wondered how Crystal must be reacting. She smiled unpleasantly.

"Leave you alone? Where would the fun in that be?" It was a sarcastic quip.

Her red eyebrows both raised a fraction. "Fun? You'd be able to walk tomorrow from not getting your ass beat." She had every intention to carry out her threat if he didn't leave her alone. She was in no mood to deal with his arrogant and infuriating ways. Not today.

He waved the threat aside. "Yes, yes. And if I left you alone _you'd _be able to walk tomorrow."

Confusion induced her mind, before comprehension took over. _'Little shit.' _

"Fucking pervert. What makes you think I'd touch you again? Hell what makes you think you're so great in the sack?" Her anger was quick and growing. The sparks from her earlier rage rekindling from where they had almost been dampened.

He walked toward her. Dark eyes never left her face, and his mouth was set in an unnerving twist. He stopped right in front of her. She was forced to look up at him, while he looked down at her. Honestly did he have to be so tall? There was barely a millimeter between them, but Lily refused to back down. She wouldn't let him know that he unnerved her, intrigued her. If only she knew.

He raised a large hand. She visibly stiffened. She allowed him to touch her cheek and trail his hand down the smooth expanse of her neck. She glared at him; eyes emerald ice. She didn't stop him from placing his other hand on her hip. Didn't stop him from sliding his hand up under her black zip up windbreaker and red tank top. Didn't stop his thumb from tracing warm circles on her skin. Didn't notice, or didn't care, that his other hand had unzipped her jacket and was massaging her very white and exposed shoulder. She was too caught up with glaring ice at him to notice, too caught up in the intensity of the eye contact as his dark eyes bore into hers.

It didn't register as he maneuvered her against the wall. Pressed his hard body against hers, inserting a knee between her thighs. Such intimate eye contact. She tried to decipher what was lurking in his eyes. What dark things haunted such dark chocolate orbs? They maintained the intense gaze as he slowly, almost hesitantly, lowered his head. His lips met her pale unresponsive ones. All the fierce harshness and frantic passion from the previous day was gone, replaced by a hesitant tenderness. A gentle tenderness that was unknown to them.

Her eyes were open, staring into his dark eyes. Not in a romantic way. In an analyzing sort of way. Observing and calculating. He gently moved his lips against hers. She neither pushed him away nor encouraged him. His hand left her shoulder and cupped her cheek, the tips of his fingers brushing her hair. He drew her bottom lip into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth. He gently released it, seeking entrance to her mouth. After several long seconds, she complied. He entered her warm mouth, his tongue meeting hers. She slowly kissed him back, her mouth moving lightly over his. Her hand found purchase at his trim waist, while the other she softly lay against his smooth cheek, her thumb caressing the side of his chin.

His hand had moved, now interwoven with her soft red locks. He held the back of her head gently, making sure not to hurt her. His other hand was at the small of her back pushing her closer to him, and keeping her from pulling away from him. His thumb rubbed circles over her soft skin. The need to breath became too much. They pulled apart. He rested his head upon hers, still keeping her unwavering gaze.

She drew in a shuddering breath. "What are you doing?"

His face was closed down, not giving her anything. "Doing?"

She didn't have the energy or will to renew her dulled anger. "What game are you playing at, Potter?"

"Game?"

"Stop fucking repeating what I say as if you don't have any clue as to what I'm referring to." It was too weak to be a snap, but to cold to be kind.

He tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer, while pressing himself closer to her. "No game Evans."

"I don't believe you." The soft intensity of her voice made him want to wince.

A sound from down the corridor made her tense. Voices perhaps? She didn't draw her eyes away from him though. They held the intimate gaze. Even when she pushed him away they retained it. Though her eyes were hard, she wasn't glaring. Her brows were slightly furrowed, her lips slightly parted. She looked thoroughly kissed, and her hair was mussed again.

"I saw Kristi in the library, with Arabella." His deep voice was neutral.

Lily didn't say anything. She stood frozen for only a second before abruptly breaking eye contact and slowly walking away, pulling her jacket up and zipping it again. She didn't look back once. He let her go.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­

A/N- I'm not sure what I'm feeling about this chapter… Oh well review. Again with the _'they motivate me' _thing. You guys are the best. Also if you have any question ask in a review, and I'll answer back… Just thought I'd let you know.

ZombieGurl98

Always & Forever


	22. Ch21

_Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. I only own the story/plot and all original characters presented throughout the duration of this fic. _

**No More Miss Nice Girl**

**Chapter 21**

The library. Her once upon a time haven. She often used to visit when she sought the peace that only strict solitude could grant. Alone. Away from all the cruel remarks, heartless pranks, and ruthless people that were once her fellow peers. She remembered on more than one occasion when she had snuck out of her common/dorm room when it was past curfew seeking a reprieve from the harsh actions of her tormentors. The library, her haven; a labyrinth of ancient and new text. It never failed to produce a state of calm in her… until now. No, the calm she desperately earned escaped her. Left her with only a thick layer of simmering anger and a swirling mass of confusion.

God, she hated James Potter.

She scowled, bristled with vigorous agitation. It was entirely his fault. She blamed him for the calm, cool, levelheaded composure that made up her attitude for eluding her. Blamed him for not being able to regain her calm. Cursed him for making her feel such mass amounts of perplexity. Feel such frivolous feelings. Cursed his very existence for being born. Cursed him… Cursed him for so many reasons. So many reason that were so easy to comprehend, and other reasons that were so far out of her grasp she wondered if she would ever truly understand. She growled; oh how she loathed him.

Ignoring the slightly frightful and odd looks she was receiving from onlookers, she continued her trek to find her friend. She was having no luck at finding her, however. It increased her irritation; _it wasn't that big of a library, how fucking_ _hard_ _was it to find a person?_ Apparently it wasn't that easy. Not that she would have probably spotted the Latino woman anyways, to deep in thoughts that were occupied by a certain raven-haired male that she hated more than anything. She glowered even more. _Loathsome, egomaniacal little prick. _

'_Fucker.' _

She heard someone call her name, turned around. Brows still drawn in irritation, lips twisted in an unpleasant scowl, her eyes fell upon her friend, Kristi, and her companion. They sat at a table in the corner near the back, books spread out before them, and Kristi's feet propped up in a chair. Arabella sat in the chair beside of the olive skinned girl, back straight and legs crossed; a picture of prime and proper if Lily had ever saw one. Her face still screwed up in great annoyance, she marched determinedly toward their round table in the sparsely populated area of the library. Plopped down in the only remaining seat across from the two women, slouched down and glared. Oh how she hated him. Her scowl deepened.

Silence reigned over the three women, not entirely uncomfortable, but a little too tense to be all together comfortable. She raised her gaze, finally really looked at the two other occupants of the table. Her eyes flicked from one face to the other. Kristi wore an amused look, her dark eyes dancing knowingly with just a touch of merriment. Arabella, her caramel eyes were calculating, her face carefully masked. Her glare intensified, the sudden urge to flick Arabella and Kristi off almost over-whelming. She curbed it, clenched her jaw tightly. Her whole body was rigid.

God, how she _despised _him.

"What?" If she couldn't give them the finger, she would settle for snapping. Didn't care that she was being a bitch.

Kristi's lip twitched upward; she narrowed her eyes ever so slightly at the Latino girl. Arabella merely sat there; face a stoic mask and eyes so very calculating. It only served to agitate her dying anger.

"Unless you want everyone to know when you're gettin' ya naughty on, consider looking at a mirror afterwards." Kristi's voice was laced with amusement. At Lily's confused look, Kristi gestured to her hair. "Your hair Renny Ren Ren."

She, if possible, scowled even more. Jaw clenched even tighter then before. "I didn't 'get my naughty on'. And don't call me Renny Ren Ren." In a huff she quickly got up.

'_Fuck them too.' _She promptly left the library, ignoring Kristi's laughter and calls to come back.

**xXx**

Her lips were pursed tightly together. She watched as her boyfriend walked away from her, eyes narrowed into fine slits. She balled her fist up tightly, her long, perfectly manicured nails digging into the soft flesh of her palm. Her mind only had thoughts for one thing, choosing to ignore and to not give pause to fret over the slight discomfort and imprint that would surly be left by her fingernails. Her attention, her thoughts were focused primarily upon her lover since her school days and his growing disinterest in her. Focused her anger upon her boyfriend and a certain redhead.

'_Fucking bitch.' _

Honestly, did he think she was a complete idiot? Unable to see what was so plainly right in front of her? She wasn't. Despite popular belief, she wasn't a completely brainless whore. Oh, she knew, was all to well aware of the fact that she was, in fact, a whore. An idiot though? She feverishly disagreed. Having intelligence in both common and book sense, she had easily been one of the top ten students when she had still been attending Hogwarts. It wasn't a fact many people had been or even were aware of, however. She had had it all. She _had_ it all. The looks, the brains, the wealth, the popularity and prestige, the boyfriend-

She gritted her teeth together soundly.

Her boyfriend. The main, but not sole reason for her foul mood. The way his eyes would slowly, inconspicuously drift from her whenever She entered the room. How he had suddenly stopped whispering sweet nothings in her ear; would treat their lovemaking as if it was nothing more then simple fucking. Treated her as if she was nothing more than a whore, a simple fling to be rid of when the morning came instead of his girlfriend, his lover, the love of his life. The way his mind, his thoughts always seemed so preoccupied nowadays. Occupied with thoughts not of her. The way he would sometimes disappear suddenly. The way he would came back as of late with signs of passion he hadn't received from her, blatantly showing it for the world to see. Her mocking embarrassment fueling her anger- how dare he make a fool of _her_, her of all people. How dare those moronic sheep whisper behind her back and laugh behind their hands when they saw someone else's mark on _her _boyfriend.

It all infuriated her.

He infuriated her.

_She_ infuriated her.

She turned abruptly on her heel; there were plans to be made and revenge to be had. If that little redheaded bitch thought she could get away with what she was doing then she was wrong, so very wrong. A smirk crossed her lips. She would show that little bitch where her true place was, just as she had before so long ago. She would regret ever crossing paths with Crystal Johnson, she would make sure of it.

* * *

_A/N- So sorry for the long wait, but, like all the other times before (I'm sure you guys are tried of hearing this) I've been busy with school and stuff. Not to mention I've sort of been neglecting you guys for my original fiction I've been working on, so very, very sorry. I never forgot about you though, promise. Anyways, I actually had Chapter 21 almost completely finished before, but when I redid my computer it got deleted. Since I wanted to post something, though, to tide over all my impatient and ever so devoted reviewers :coughmyloveis4moonycough, I figured you guys would be happier with something even if it was short and not so good, then with nothing. Oh and Kristi and Arabella, a few of you were confused with James' comment about them in the previous chapter. He only meant that they were in the library together, not together together, just together. Is that cleared up now? Sorry if it implied more then what it was. So anyways review. I'm going to try really, really hard this time to update sooner. Hopefully my muse will have decided to come out from beneath the piles of homework I seem to be procrastinating from doing… Anyways review; you guys are simply the best. _

_ZombieGurl98 _


	23. Ch22

_Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. I only own the story/plot and all original characters presented throughout the duration of this fic._

_A/N- This chapter is dedicated to My Love is for 4 Moony for being one of the most patient (or impatient, however you want to look at it :D) and devoted reviewers ever, and for making me get off my lazy ass and write this chapter up. Also for not letting me forget that I still have this story, and not just my original works that I have to work on. Because really, I do love to write this story._

**No More Miss Nice Girl**

**Chapter 22**

Lily sat at the table, eyes wide.

Oh my God… 

She couldn't believe it. No, this couldn't be happening. Dumbledore did _not_ just announce _that_. But even if he did, it didn't necessarily affect her. She just wouldn't go, wouldn't attend, wouldn't watch, wouldn't do anything that involved that stupid sport. Honestly, let the students play their game. Why have all the graduates play against each other on their respectable teams? But she knew that she was being idiotic, and that before even coming here somewhere in the back of her mind, she had known that Dumbledore would do something like this. She sighed heavily, messaged her temple with her index and pointer finger. Stopped when she noticed Kristi looking at her, a gleam of curiosity sparkling in her dark eyes. And she couldn't but to curse; she knew that she would _have_ to go and watch it now, unless she could find someone else to take and explain the game to Kristi.

"What's Quidditch?" asked Kristi.

Lily sighed, slumped down in her seat. She had known that was coming. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she answered Kristi in a defeated voice that it was just some "stupid game that used balls, and kind of reminded you of football and basketball". Maybe she could get Arabella to be Kristi's "chaperone" to the impending game that would take place in only a few hours. Arabella and Kristi were getting along remarkably well. She was sure that Arabella wouldn't mind explaining the game to Kristi. Besides even if Lily did go and _attempted_ to explain the game to Kristi, she wouldn't be able to. Not really. She hadn't played Quidditch in school, had hardly ever even gone and _watched_ a game. She didn't really understand it, and therefore couldn't possibly give Kristi sufficient enough information about it to understand the concept of it.

Lily almost smiled. There it was, the excuse that she needed. If she explained to Kristi that she herself didn't understand and properly know the rules of the game, then Kristi couldn't possibly badger her into going with her to watch it. Lily frowned, though, a sudden thought becoming present in her thoughts. What if Kristi insisted that she go anyways so they could both learn the rules to Quidditch together? Lily sent a glare upward, knowing already that that would be what Kristi did. She knew her friend just a little too well, and knew how she operated.

Lily sighed yet once again and started to massage her temples. Well damn…

"So I take it you aren't playing then huh?" Kristi asked.

Lily glanced at her; saw her amusement in her eyes. "No."

Kristi shrugged and smiled, leaning so she could rest her arms on the table. "Figured as much. You're going to go watch, though, right?"

Lily sighed yet once again. Here was the part that she was most dreading. Did she want to go watch some stupid game played by over competitive people that she didn't even remotely like? No, she really didn't. Would Kristi really give her a choice in the matter even though she was _asking_ her whether or not she wanted to go? No, Kristi really wouldn't.

"Do I really have a choice in the matter?" asked Lily.

Kristi quirked an eyebrow, and smirked. "No, not really," she said.

Lily half sighed half groaned. "Didn't think so," she said just as Arabella walked over to them, sitting down across from Lily and beside of Kristi.

Lily looked at Arabella, raised an eyebrow. Since when did Arabella eat breakfast with her, or them meaning Kristi and Lily? She didn't remember Arabella, though, they had always been on relatively "friendly" terms, ever choosing to eat or sit with her instead of Arabella's friends. She could see from the corner of her eye, Arabella's friends looking at them and whispering. Yes, it must be a right shocker. Seeing the wonderful and once popular Arabella Figg associating with the likes of her and her "muggle" friend. Lily almost snorted, remembered that Arabella pretty much did what she wanted without the consent of her friends. Not that it mattered to her, of course.

"Are you playing in the Quidditch game?" Kristi asked the chestnut-haired girl.

Arabella snorted, and Lily raised both of her eyebrows. Arabella Figg play in the Quidditch game? Arabella Figg play Quidditch or any other type of sport period? That was funny. Lily was almost tempted to laugh. Arabella, she knew, hated sports. Oh sure she watched them, albeit without enthusiasm, and even understood the rules and plays down to near perfection, but she didn't like them. Lily knew this, hell almost everyone knew this. Knew that Arabella only watched them for the sake of having something to do, and because Arabella didn't like to be the person out of the loop. Lily wasn't sure if that just made Arabella just a tad bit weird, but shrugged it off. She didn't really care.

Kristi raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a no."

"Smart girl," was Arabella dry reply.

Lily couldn't but grin a little as Kristi rolled her eyes and sent an almost sour look at Arabella. Arabella only raised an eyebrow at her before turning her attention back to Lily.

"What are you doing over here?" Lily asked.

Arabella blinked once. "What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you sitting with your little friends, they're looking at you," clarified Lily.

Arabella didn't even bother to look at her friends, instead watched Lily intensely. "I'm quite entitled to sit with whomever I want."

Lily shrugged, but let it go. "Are you going to the game?"

Arabella flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Are you?"

Lily looked at Kristi. Kristi only grinned and stuck her fork full of food in her mouth. "Gotta."

Arabella frowned and glanced between Lily and Kristi. "I suppose then I'll go as well. I know you aren't the most… knowledgeable person when it comes to Quidditch, and no doubt your going to explain it to your friend. "

Lily looked at Arabella and said dryly, "Thanks, Arabella."

Arabella shrugged, and small smile gracing her lips. "Your quite welcome, Lily."

Lily shook her head; she could already tell that the day was going to be extremely long. She couldn't help but to sigh, slumping down in her seat even more.

**xXx**

It was all coming back to her now, the reason why she hated going to games. Why she hated Quidditch. The screaming, the booing, the jeering… it all gave her a headache, and being squashed up against people... This just wasn't her idea of fun. Nope, not at all. She glanced at where Kristi was. She seemed to be enjoying the game, though she didn't understand it all yet even though Arabella was explaining every detail of it her. With them two engrossed in their conversation, though, that left her bored and irritated. Though not because they weren't paying her any attention, but because she didn't want to be at the game. She grumbled under her breath and crossed her arms tightly over her chest, refocusing her attention on the players.

Today it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin; the two opposing teams that got everyone (except for her and a few other select people) in an enthused frenzy. Everyone that had been on the Quidditch teams when she was in Hogwarts had taken up all their old Quidditch positions, and even some that hadn't been on the Quidditch team was playing now. People like Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, though Pettigrew couldn't play if his life depended on it. She snorted. Severus Snape could probably play Quidditch better then Pettigrew could. Not that she would know, of course. She had never seen Severus Snape play Quidditch before, he wasn't even helping out his Slytherin mates today, not that she could blame him though.

Lily sighed, shivering as another gust of cold wind whipped at her, blowing her red locks about her head. She knew she should have pulled her hair back today and worn something a bit warmer. Her dark blue jeans, red silk/lace shirt, and leather jacket just weren't all that sufficient when it came to being warm. Sniffling, her nose threatening to run, and her cheeks and lip chapped Lily had had enough. She wasn't having fun, and the knees that kept getting shoved in her back weren't helping better her mood. She poked Arabella. Arabella turned and looked at Lily questioningly.

"I'm going to go. See you guys back at the castle," Lily said.

Arabella nodded. "Okay, I might be in shortly if I can get Kristi away from the game."

Lily snorted. "Good luck, chica. That girl's a sportoholic."

With that said, Lily stood up from her spot on the bench and began to push her way through the people, not even apologizing when she stepped on somebody's foot or got in their way of viewing the game. In just a few minutes she would be warm, and surrounded by peaceful quiet. Maybe she could go down to the kitchen and have the house elves fix her up a cup of cocoa. She wasn't sure what is was about the elves cocoa, but it always tasted so much better than her own. And in Hawaii, she had never really wanted to drink cocoa, instead always wanting something cold to drink. Lily let her lips twitch upward, reached the steps. However, just as she was stepping forward to descend the stairs, she heard Kristi unmistakably scream her name. Lily spun around, and caught sight of the bludger right before it made contact with her head.

Pain was the last thing she was aware of before darkness overcame her.

* * *

_A/N- Wow, I'm amazed. This chapter has got to be one of the fastest that I've ever typed. Short and kind of crappy. However, if you want faster updates then most of the chapters will probably be short. Anyways, I'm not sure how much updating I'll get down this summer because my sister is getting married and we only have a little less then five weeks to plan _everything_. Yeah, she sprung it on us. Anyways review. I'll try to update faster. _

_ZombieGurl98 _


	24. Ch23

_Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. I only own the story/plot and all original characters presented throughout the duration of this fic._

_A/N- Nope, it isn't a joke. It's actually another chapter…_

**No More Miss Nice Girl**

**Chapter 23 **

_/Running._

_She was running. Running fast. Her short hair was blowing behind her, tangled from the wind. Branches whipped at her, lashing out at her. She barely felt them, though, barely felt as a thin tree branch smacked her across the face, creating a cut, blood swelling up from it. Ignored the small rocks and other particles on the forest floor as they stabbed and cut into her small bare feet. Ignored, blocked everything out her mind except the primal instinct of survival and fear coursing through her, egging her, pushing her to continue running. Not allowing her exhausted body to stop even as it cried out in protest and pain. For to stop was to… was to what? What was she running from? What was shadowing her footsteps? What was the cause of such deep pulsating fear? _

_She didn't know. Only knew that she couldn't stop, had to keep going. She didn't know what horrible fate awaited her if she did dare stop, but her fear overwhelmed her and didn't allow her to stop. She pushed on, forcing herself to run faster. She could feel whatever presence was lurking behind her. Stalking her like she was prey. And she was. She was prey, and whatever was behind her in the shadows was the predator. A predator she feared would devour her mind, body, and soul if she stopped. Break her; make her into some puppet to be played with. Take the sparkle out of her eyes and hang her up until it was time to play with her again… maybe even kill her. But she wouldn't allow that to happen. Couldn't. With newfound determination and energy, she forced herself to quicken her pace. _

_Before she knew what had happened, her foot slipped. She stumbled, tumbling over and down the downward incline that had suddenly materialized out of nowhere, or perhaps it had always been there and it had just been too dark to see it, thus making her run blindly toward it. She didn't know, only knew pain as the wind was knocked out her, her fall and tumbling broken by a large boulder. Laying face down, her heavy breathing the only sound breaking the still night silence hanging over the forest, she didn't dare move. Couldn't move, her fear paralyzed her. Had her pursuer heard her noisy fall, was he close by and about to close in on her? She didn't know, pressed herself closer to the forest floor, ignored the twigs stabbing her stomach through her thin cotton top. _

_She strained her hearing; listened intently to any hint that might indicate where or how close her purser was to her. She heard nothing, however, except her own loud, heavy breathing. Crickets weren't even playing their song, nothing was. It was dead silence, dead stillness. She shivered, cold spreading throughout her body. Where was he… it… whatever it was that was chasing her? She knew, though, that whatever it was was out there. Out there and waiting. Waiting for her to move. Waiting for the perfect time to move in and make his move. A move that would either be her ultimate demise, or her breaking point. She shivered again, intense fear coiling around her body and making her nauseous. _

"_Lily."_

_She jumped, looked around wildly, cursed herself afterwards. _

"_Lily." _

_Who was it that was saying her name? Was it her purser? How did he- or it- know her name? But wait… that voice… it sounded so familiar. _

"_Lily." _

_So very, very, very familiar. Who… _

"_Lily." _

_Her emerald eyes opened. She knew who the owner was now. She would know that voice anywhere. Her breathing quickened. But it couldn't be, could it? No, no, no. He was dead. She had been to his funeral. Had saw his pale, lifeless corpse laying in his coffin. No… he was dead. She knew because it had been her fault he had died. It had been her that had killed him. She couldn't help but to tremble, her lip quivering and tears springing into her eyes, threatening to spill down her alabaster white cheeks. _

"_No…" It was a weak whisper, shaky and broken. _

"_Lily." _

_She watched with apprehension, trepidation a dominating emotion swirling with her, as a shimmering apparition emerged from the shadows, slowly drawing closer to her with each step it took. She shrunk into herself, her face contorting with anguish and fear, her trembles shaking her body violently; a tear slid down her cheek. No, no, no it couldn't be. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't. By all things rational and logical this just wasn't possible. But then again, when had anything in her life ever been rational and logical. She was a witch for Christ sakes. How logical was that? But this… this was just impossible. It couldn't be. The dead couldn't come back, and she knew he wasn't a ghost. He would have made himself known a long time ago if he had chosen to become a ghost. _

"_No…" _

"_You have to get up, Lily," he said, staring down at her with blue-green eyes that were so familiar to her that it made her ache inside. _

"_You're- you're dead, though. This isn't possible," she shakily exclaimed. _

"_Anything's possible, Lily," he told her smoothly, squatting down beside of her and extending his hand out to her. "But you have to move, Lily, you can't stay here." _

"_Why not?" _

_He glanced around at the gnarled forest and said, "Because there isn't anything but death and pain here, Lily. Anger and resentment." _

"_But-"_

_He covered her mouth with his hand, a look of alarm and fear suddenly contorting his countenance. "You have to move now, Lily. He's coming. Go, quickly, and don't look back." _

_Lily shook her head, confusion marring her pretty face. What was he talking about? Who was coming? Was she in danger? What was she in danger from? Nothing made sense here. All it did was confuse her. Why was she in danger? Why did she have to leave? He was here. Why did she have to leave him? Why couldn't she stay here with him, make it be like it was before? Before any more questions could surface in her head, though, he had grabbed her hand and pulled her up. The sudden act so unexpected, she stumbled. Was righted by him. Before she could question him, he was running, pulling her along behind him by the hand. She could do little else but follow him. If she stopped, he would only drag her after him because he was too strong for her to break out of his grasp._

_She stumbled quite a bit, always was righted by him without him slowing his pace. He wouldn't let her fall she knew that. He wouldn't let any harm befall her. He would protect her, was her protector, had always been. Now wasn't any different. She trusted him more than anyone or thing, even more than Kristi. All her faith, he held within his ghostly, but oddly enough, corporal grasp. Whatever was chasing after them, he wouldn't let them get her. And with that note, it was then she became aware of the thundering footsteps behind them. Fear gripped her; she sped up, making sure not to stumble as much. For each stumble lost them precious moments, and allowed whatever hunted them to catch up if only a little bit. _

_He suddenly stopped. She skidded to a halt so as not to run into him. They had come upon a cliff. She cursed, looked behind her anxiously. What now? They couldn't go forward. And downward… she shivered. There was nothing there but a straight fall into lacquered black, placid water. There wasn't a ripple on it, and it was so opaque… blacker then the darkest of nights… reminded her so much of a smooth sheet of glass… She shivered again, looked behind her as the footsteps grew closer, an expression of fear residing on her face and clouding her eyes. He had an expression much like hers, though anxiety seemed to be a greater emotion. _

"_What now?" she asked. _

"_Jump," he ordered. _

_She looked back at him as if he was crazy. Jump? Into the water? Yup, definitely crazy. "But-"_

"_Lily, you have too!" _

"_Max…" Her voice broke, a tear trailed down her cheek accompanied rapidly by more. "I don't wanna go." _

_A sad, regretful look crossed his face and clouded his eyes. He touched her cheek and made her look up at him. She had forgotten how tall he was, taller then James Potter even. "Oh, Lily." _

"_It's so hard there, and ever since you left…" she trailed off. "I can't do it alone, Max. I miss you so much." She was sobbing now, not even caring that her nose was running or her eyes were puffy and red. _

_He hugged her, letting her bury her face in his chest. "You have to survive, Lily. You're strong, you can make it." _

_She shook her head vehemently, rising her head a little so she could look up at him. "No I can't. I'm not strong, Max. Everything is so hard, and cold. Don't make me go back. I don't want to lose you again, Max," she cried. _

"_You'll never lose me, Lily. I'll always be there." _

_Lily shook her head slowly, closed her eyes and sobbed. "I'm so tired of being alone, Max. I can't do it anymore. I can't."_

_He gathered her in his arms, kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, Lily." _

_She shook her head, whispered hoarsely, "I'm so afraid, Max."_

"_You won't be afraid for long, Lily. Won't be alone for long… I promise." _

_She looked at him through her tears, confused by his statement. What did he mean? Did he mean he was coming with her? No, that wasn't it. So what was it? Did he mean Kristi? No. If he had then she would have already been not alone. So what did he mean? Who did he mean? Did he even mean anything, or was he just telling her that to placate her? She didn't know, didn't really care. The only thing that mattered was him and her… and that he was making her leave. _

"_Max…" _

_He hugged her again before gently pushing her away and taking a step back away from her and the ledge, close enough that he was still in arms reach. Glanced quickly into the black forest. "Everything will be okay, Lily. I promise, now go. Before it's too late." _

_If he promised, then he must have meant it. It still hurt though. It hurt so much that she thought for sure that she was dying. It felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. It felt like she was losing everything just like it had felt so many years ago. She sobbed and looked at him remorsefully. _

"_I love you, Max." _

_His expression softened. "I love you too, Lils. Now go," he said. _

_She nodded her head, turned and stepped up close to the edge. Close enough that the tip of her toes were hanging off slightly. She turned her head and looked at him. He smiled at her, something sad and bittersweet. _

"_See ya round, Tiger." _

_And with that, he gently pushed her. She vanished over the edge just as something exploded out of the forest, screamed shrilly as she kept getting closer and closer to the water, fear squeezing her relentlessly. She hit the water hard, sank into it with even creating a ripple. All around her was black, so unforgiving. She couldn't see a thing. It was so heavy. She couldn't breath, couldn't do anything but sink. Sink further into the black abyss, fear controlling her. The need for air became too much, dark spots began to flicker behind her eyes. She closed her eyes, reached the bottom, and-/ _

Lily's eyes snapped opened. She breathed in deeply, the oxygen that filled her lungs a most welcomed thing. And all at once, the memory of the dream slammed into existence, forcing Lily to think about it. Max… she wanted to cry. Why? Why now? Why was he all of a sudden plaguing her by memories of him, dreams of him? Was this some kind of punishment for not thinking about him for so many years? Her punishment for killing him? Sure she didn't actually kill him by all definitions of the word, but she might as well have. It was her fault after all. Was this his way of getting back at her? A mewling sound started low in her throat. _Oh God. _

She missed him so much. She closed her eyes; let a single tear leak out of the corner of one of her eyes. She turned her head slightly, opened her eyes… and saw James Potter leaning against the wall, watching her intently. And as much as she wanted to pull her guards up, construct her walls around her again and turn into the stoic bitch she played so well, she couldn't. She just couldn't, too much inner torment crashing around within her. Her dream had left her exposed and vulnerable, and the fact that pissed her off most- she wasn't actually able to conjure up a good rage, but she felt the weak prickling of it- was that James Potter was the one to witness her time of vulnerability… weakness… need.

And she hated him just a little bit more because of it.

She turned her head away from him, closed her eyes and covered them with one of her hands, and leaned back more on the pillows beneath her head. Wait… pillows? And it was then that Lily became aware of her physical pain. She cracked one of her eyes opened, then the other, slowly looked around at where she was. The hospital wing. Why was she in the hospital wing? What was wrong with her? Why was she in pain? And why the fuck was James Potter there? Did he injure her? She didn't know, but she didn't think he did. _Bugger._ She would have loved to have another thing to hate him for.

"You're in the hospital wing," James spoke up, his voice bland and deep.

Lily looked at him, fought back her grimace of pain. Her whole bloody body hurt, and she couldn't figure out or remember why. "_Thanks_, like I couldn't figure that one out," she snapped moodily, before asking grudgingly, "Why?"

"You don't remember?"

She scooted up in the bed, wincing as she did so. "Of course I remember. That _is_ why I'm asking you after all."

James raised an eyebrow, ignored her sarcasm. "You were hit with a bludger at the game. You've been in here for six days. In," he looked at his watch, "five hours it'll be a week. There's some water on the bedside table."

Lily frowned. That _could_ explain why she hurt. She looked at the water, wondered briefly if he had done anything to it, decided she really didn't care, and took a drink. Asked afterwards, "Where's Kristi?"

James shrugged. "Arabella finally got her to leave a few hours ago to rest. She hadn't left really since you was brought in."

Lily looked at him, her lip curved in a sneer. "And you just graciously decided to take up her post and keep watch over me? I'm touched, really. Now why the fuck are you here?"

James' lip twitched. "Can't a bloke be concerned?"

"Not when said bloke hates the person he claims he's concerned over, and when said receiver of the concern hates the bloke."

"Even hurt you're a bitch."

Lily shrugged, plastered a sarcastic smile on her face. "What can I say? I'm a bitch."

She shook her head, slowly pulled her covers back away from her. Frowned in distaste when she saw the white gown she wore. She grumbled under her breath, scooted so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Slowly eased herself off until her bare feet touched the icy cold floor. She heard James move behind her, didn't turn to look at him.

"What are you doing?" asked James, his voice tense.

She briefly glanced over her shoulder to look at James. He was standing stiff, watching her carefully with some emotion shining in his dark eyes. She didn't even care what the emotion was. Didn't really care about anything at that moment. What she wanted was to be back home, in her bed. She didn't want to be here anymore, wanted to leave. Be rid of Hogwarts, England, James Potter, everything in it. She just wanted to be alone. Didn't want to have to face the world anymore.

"Not exactly the brightest cookie in the jar, are ya, Potter?" Lily said in a tense, pained voice. Her whole body hurt, and trying to walk wasn't helping. She was determined, though. Fuck having to walk through Hogwarts' halls in nothing but a thin white cotton gown. She didn't care. She didn't want to stay here, hated any form of a hospital.

With careful steps, Lily slowly walked away from the bed. However, when she was just out of reach of the bed she swayed. Her equilibrium out of wack. Nausea made itself known. She held her head and stomach, closed her eyes, and concentrated on not falling or vomiting. For only being hit with a single bludger, she sure was suffering a lot. Had she mentioned how much she Quidditch, now more so than before?

Her eyes snapped opened when she felt someone touch her shoulder firmly. She glared at James; she hadn't heard him cross the floor. She jerked away from him, wished she hadn't a second later when she stumbled back and fell on the floor. She heard James' frustrated sigh, heard him swear under his breath (oddly enough it sounded a lot like stubborn bitch… interesting). She watched him as he walked over to her, picked her up as if she was nothing and haphazardly deposited her on the bed she had been laying on.

She glared at him, tried to get back up only to have James push her back down. She narrowed her eyes at him, was met with a cold look. Just who the hell did he think he was? He couldn't just go around and pick her up and throw her down like a freaking rag doll. Hell, he shouldn't have touched her, let alone picked her up period. The nerve of him. But every time she tried to get up, he only pushed her back down. She growled rather weakly at him and tired yet once again, only for the same thing to happen. Growing agitated, she began to struggle, only to quickly be restrained later. Breathed heavily because of her weakened state.

"Let go of me," she demanded, glaring at James.

He glared right back at her, and growled, "No."

"James Potter, so help me, if you don't let me go-"

He laughed coldly. "You'll what?"

She glared at him with ever ounce of hate she could muster up at that moment. He was right, and she knew it. She couldn't do anything to him, not in the condition she was in. He knew it. She knew it. And it pissed her off. Several minutes ticked by with him holding her by her upper arms, the both of them glaring at each other. Finally James broke their little glaring contest, captured Lily's lips before she could jerk away from him.

It was a quick kiss, and when he pulled back slightly, Lily hoarsely said, "You're not supposed to kiss hurt people."

"Shut up, Evans." And he was back to kissing her… and she let him, responded to his demands.

He tasted like smoke and vodka, making Lily wonder somewhere vaguely in the back of her mind if James smoked, decided she didn't care as he ravaged her mouth expertly with his tongue before, with a few protests from her, started trailing kisses down the slope of her neck. He pulled her closer, nibbled, sucked and soothed the places on her neck with gently kisses, drawing patterns she couldn't figure out on her stomach and sides through the thin fabric of her cotton gown. Worked his way across her collarbone and back up to her mouth, brutally kissing her as he slid a hand under the hem of her nightgown, slowly moving upwards… not that Lily really cared at the moment. A fire was spreading through her body and nether regions, and she couldn't help but hate James for being able to do this to her. Hated him for being able to make her want to lose complete control and let him have his wicked way with her.

She pushed him away from her. Let him push her back on the bed and settle on top of her when he went to kiss her again. He cupped the side of her face, smashed his mouth down on hers none to gently. Lily's body, though thoroughly enjoying James' attention, began to protest against James and Lily's roughness, causing Lily to make a sound of pain. James pulled away, looked down at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I was hit with a fucking bludger, Potter, and just now woke up," she stated, wincing in pain.

"I hurt you."

Something in James' voice made Lily look at him. Her brow furrowed. Something, some emotion besides lust, was swimming around. Concern? Was he actually concerned about her? She almost scoffed at the question. Of course he wasn't. This was James Potter, the guy that had hated her since her first day of Hogwarts. The person she hated more than anyone. They didn't feel concern about or for each other. They didn't feel anything about each other, with the exception of their obvious lust and mutual loathing. So what was that swirling around in his eyes?

"That's kinda why I said you don't kiss hurt people." And for once there wasn't any malice in her voice, there wasn't really anything in her voice. Just a tired softness.

James gently brought his hand up and touched the side of her head, almost her temple; his eyes followed his movements, hers stayed on his face, watching him with cold eyes. His face was blank, leaving her to guess what he was feeling, his eyes carefully masked. She let him touch her, let him gently brush some red strands of hair back from her face. Allowed him to gently kiss her jaw, nuzzle her cheek, her neck. Gone was the fervent passion and brutality of just moments ago. Both were gentle with their actions, hesitant, unsure. It was strange for both of them, something neither one was all the used too. But Lily didn't push him away.

"Why are you doing this?" Her whisper was soft, unsure.

James raised his head slightly, just enough so that he could look at her. He brought his other hand up and touched the other side of her face, brushing the skin just under her eyes with his rough thumb. He watched his thumb intently; studied the difference between her skin and his before flicking his eyes up to hers. They were dark, darker than usual, but… empty. Her brow crinkled, and as if it had a mind of it own, Lily's hand rose and touched James' cheek. She had never seen his eyes look so forlorn, so lack of emotion. With his friends, he always seemed happy, joked around with them. Had eyes that were alive and that sparkled, and a voice full of teasing. So how come with her, he was so… empty? Was that the right word? Cold? And it wasn't the kind of cold associated with hating a person.

"Who's Max?"

Lily froze, her body tensing considerably. He hadn't just asked her that. He just didn't speak _his_ name. He didn't know about Max. No one did. He was hers. Her secret. Her eyes hardened.

"You were talking in your sleep, and when you woke up you were crying. Who is he?"

If she didn't know better, she would think that she could detect a hint of… jealousy in his voice. Lily glared at him. "Get off and get out," she ordered.

"Evans-"

Lily shoved James hard. He moved, sat up, allowing Lily to sit up scoot away from him. He watched as she sat against the wall, putting her side partially to him and hugging her knees tightly to her chest.

"Get out, Potter." Her voice, though cold and full of loathing, cracked and she hated herself for it. For just a second, she had allowed herself to forget Max and her dream. Allowed passion to take over, and take away the gnawing pain inside.

"Who is he, Lily," James asked again, persistent in getting an answer.

Lily didn't look at James as she growled out, "None of your fucking business."

"You cried out for him," he said.

When Lily didn't respond, he reached for her. Lily saw his movement from the corner of her eyes, snapped her head and glared at him, eyes full of unshed tears that she hated for him too see. "Don't touch me. Just get the fuck out."

"Lily…"

A tear fell; her breathing grew faster. Her throat constricted. Oh God. It hurt so much. She buried her face in her knees, begged him, her voice expressing her inner anguish, "James, just please go…"

And whether it was because of her breaking voice, her pleading tone, the way her shoulders shook, or her saying his first name like she had, James got up from the bed. He grabbed his coat and started to walk toward the door, stopped, and took one last look at Lily. He opened his mouth to say something, thought better off it, turned around and walked through door. And only when he left did Lily let the loud sobs that she had been holding in erupt, her body wracking violently.

* * *

_A/N- Aren't you proud of me? Two chapters in a row, and a relatively long one at that. Heh… bet ya thought it was going to take another four months for me to get a chapter out. Uh-huh, proved you didn't I… just don't expect it on a regular basis. Thanks for all the reviews. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon, that way you can find out more about the bludger incident and Maxie._

_ZombieGurl98_


End file.
